Baby Makes 3
by Justifye
Summary: Sequel to Unhappily Ever After. Major Baby fluff and major drama for they young IT couple.
1. Chapter 1

_**Baby**_ **Makes 3**

Sonny grunted lifting the pillow of their king size bed in L.A. her hormones were raging and all she could think about was hurting Chad, badly.

She bashed the pillow against his head playfully as they rolled over on the Egyptian cotton sheeted bed in a fit of laughter, he rubbed his head against her small round stomach affectionately.

"I win", she proudly informed rolling over on her back as he rose from the bed to smooth over wrinkles on his Calvin Klein button up, and today everything had to be perfect. Today would be the first time Sonny actually got to know his parents one on one and they'd tell them the news about the baby.

Chad overlooked his outfit again and smiled pleased, he was sporting a brown fitted leather bomber jacket, black button up and dark wash jeans.

"Did you Sonny? Did you really?" he joked staring into the mirror adjusting his golden locks, he winked at himself pleased at what he saw.

Sonny rolled her eyes playfully and rose with a grunt, her back had been hurting lately but she decided she'd tell Chad later today meant the world to him. They were leaving for dinner with the Cooper's in less than 4 minutes.

She wrapped his arms around his waist where he faced the mirror.

"Do I have to go?" she whispered like a baby and closed her eyes praying he'd let this one slide.

Chad turned abruptly. "Excuse me?"

Sonny sighed heavily and lowered her chin. "Your parents scare me, they're so proper and judgmental and I don't -

"I spent a whole two weeks with your family", he argued. "And I didn't like them at first".

She sighed again.

"And they also don't know I'm pregnant", she argued back.

Chad exhaled remembering she was the pregnant one. "Baby, they know that I love you and I don't care what anybody else thinks, I love you", he gave his winner smile before pecking her lips and placing his hand on her stomach.

It was still small but it was an obvious bulge hiding behind her yellow and pink baby doll mini dress which she paired with dangerously high heels. She wanted to feel sexy for as long as possible before the heavy baby bump appeared and it kept the paparazzi off her case.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Okay", she nodded with a smile and flipped her hair out of her round face standing in front of him for inspection.

"Do I look respectable?" she asked in a British accent.

"Very hot", he grinned helping her into her white cropped jacket.

"Even better", Sonny smiled leaning down to pick up Coop.

"Coop can't come", Chad quickly stated crossing his arms.

"No, why?"

"Because-

"Please?" Sonny cooed batting her baby doll lashes and pouted. "The baby agrees", she added.

Chad shook his head laughing heading down the spiral stairs and out to his Mercedes Benz, "You're lucky you're birthing a rock star slash actor".

Sonny shook her head. "No, a pharmacist or a doctor, something smart like that", she joked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The Cooper's**

"Oh my god", Sonny breathed once Chad had opened the valet opened the door for her in the Cooper's wide circular driveway.

Chad looked bored with the 5 time Tony award winning Beverly Hill mansion sitting secluded on the highest hill. It outstretched as long as three museums. Two statues of Greek gods stood on each side of the exclusive manor. The beige and white mansion stood almost as high as the sky. A butler stood at the long glass doors holding a plaster.

Sonny was in awe even the manicured grass looked better than anything she'd ever seen in Wisconsin. She'd always read about the Cooper's but to actually be in their home and married to their son was mind blowing.

Chad grabbed her hands with a smile leading her toward the doors where he greeted his child hood butler, Charles.

"You had a butler?" she asked wide eyed in disbelief.

Chad shrugged entering the grand foyer. "Didn't everybody?"

Sonny shook her head and gazed in amazement, the floors were a glossy snow white tile with gold lining. More statues and a triple staircase unfolded before them. Maids and housekeepers strolled around casually, it seemed like each one of them had a different language that they warmly greeted Chad in before returning back to work. Everything in the Cooper's was either gold or glass, Sonny couldn't breathe she was afraid she'd break something. Including the diamond incrusted chandelier above her head.

"Chaddy Poo", Kendra Cooper excitedly greeted clicking over in her Gucci heels to graciously hug her son, the ex movie star appeared to be no older than 35. Her white blond hair was cut into a chic bob that reached her chin. Kendra's thin body was in white Chanel pants paired with an off the shoulder silk blouse on her toned shoulders. Her blue eyes swam across her son as she squeezed his cheeks.

"Darling you look amazing, how long have you been in L.A.?" she swirled her martini glass.

"Three days, mom Sonny is here", he stated the obvious motioning to his wife next to him.

Sonny nodded nervously, "Hi, Mrs. Cooper".

"Hello, Alison", she said in a less enthusiastic tone but smiled anyway. "Call me Kendra".

"Is this who I think it is?" Chad Senior asked with a cigar placed in the corner of his mouth, he flipped his graying blond hair out of his eyes and flashed his movie star grin. He was one of Hollywood heavy hitter he was the biggest director in America.

"Dad", Chad grinned dropping Sonny's hand to hug his father tightly.

"Alison", Chad's father Chad smiled walking over to hug his daughter in law. "How are you?" he made conversation leading toward the patio where a

"Great, thanks", Sonny grinned adjusting in her seat uncomfortably.

Chad and Kendra stayed behind to chat for a few seconds, she crossed her arms disappointedly.

"You're happy?"

"Than I've ever been".

"But why did you have to get married so young? There's still time for an annulment I don't see why you didn't leave your options open I loved Portlyn how's she-

"Mom", Chad quickly stopped her agitatedly. "I'm married to Sonny, I love her get used to it", he stated shrugging past her and heading toward the dinner table where Sonny was laughing with her father in law. Kendra followed shortly after.

As soon as Chad sat Sonny placed her hand on his knee and whispered. "I think your mom likes me", excitedly.

Chad smiled for her sake and nodded, she had no idea.

"So, how do things work down in the Midwest?" Chad Senior asked from the head of the table folding his hands on top of each other. "Are their cows on every street?" he joked and slapped Chad's shoulder.

"I'm ashamed to say a Cooper has been there", Kendra added with a laugh and Sonny joined awkwardly.

"It's not that bad", she said dryly.

"You know I'm working on a new movie son, you should check it out, we need to hang out more now that you've gone and gotten married without telling anyone", Chad Senior added the last part casually.

Sonny adjusted in her seat and screamed when Coop bolted out of her purse and across the table until Chad promptly grabbed him and handed him to the butler waiting close by

Kendra adjusted her pearls snootily. "That's just not classy Alison".

"Sorry", Sonny apologized.

Chad furrowed his brows. "It was an accident".

"Like your marriage?" Chad Senior asked.

Sonny cleared her throat and looked away.

"Don't talk to me like that, either your attitude or we're out of here", Chad yelled rising from his seat.

Chad leveled his hands. "Calm down Chad, it was a joke".

Chad angrily sat back down next to Sonny who massaged his shoulders.

After a few more awkward moments a conversation finally started between the four about Chad's new movie and Sonny's CD and dinner was almost finished.

Attempting to make and effort to be nicer Kendra spoke.

"You know I noticed a little flab in your midsection Alison you can come work out with me every Saturday if you like", she smiled obliviously.

Sonny's face turned beet red and she turned wide eyed to Chad expectantly.

"Its not her fault", he voiced.

Chad Senior laughed on his cell phone.

"Then whose is it?" Kendra asked knowingly.

"Mine", Chad stated, "We're having a baby", he blurted and raised grabbing Sonny's hand.

"What!" Kendra yelled loosing her calm attitude, she could just yank out hair. "No, no, no".

"Come again?" Chad asked taking his cell phone from his ear in shock.

"And when you two self absorbed people can learn to accept that, call me- or us", he stared down his parents before him and Sonny trailed off not looking back once.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**The Cooper's **

"**I'm** Sorry about them", Chad apologized for the millionth time since the car ride in their spacious Bel-Air living room massaging Sonny's feet where she laid on their leather furniture with her legs folded over Chad's thighs.

"Its okay", Sonny ruffled his blond hair in their dim lit room where the fire place roared next to them, she could tell he was really disappointed.

"They'll come around", she added leaning forward to slowly turn his head to face her where she stared into his baby blue eyes.

"You heard me?"

He nodded with a sigh and tried to turn his head but Sonny held his jaws. " You're Chad Dylan Cooper you always get your way", she encouraged causing a grin to spread across his face as he planted a slow wet kiss on her lips and leaned his weight onto her and snuggled on the side of her with his arm draped around her stomach.

"And besides, I have all the family I need right here", he smiled pecking her cheek before staring down at his buzzing cell phone. He rolled his eyes and answered sliding from his wife to take the call.

She smiled rising, "Can you bring me ice cream baby?" she yelled to him in the kitchen.

Chad turned from the doorframe of their state of the art cribs worthy kitchen to nod a yes, he reached for the fridge and pressed the phone to his ear he was still smiling.

"C.D.C. speak to me".

"Chad", the voice on the end stated retched with tear clogging her throat, not just slows tears the heavy deep ones.

His smile quickly vanished.

It was Portlyn, he knew her voice from miles away.

The tearful voice appeared again on the other line, "_**I need to speak to you now, its about what happened**_", her voice choked and it sounded like a fresh batch of tears appeared. His heart froze and his fingertips went numb, a horrible, horrible feeling crept into the pit of his stomach.

He dropped the ice cream out of the palm of his hand as he listened to her continue.

_**Hey guys! I'm back so how'd you like it so far please comment and review! Show me love lolz.**_


	2. Drama Falls

_**BABY MAKES 3**_

"Aw", Sonny pouted disappointedly entering their kitchen her eyes glued on the fallen ice cream tub on their shiny floors, she made Chad caught off guard.

He turned guiltily and faced her, had she heard? As she moved slowly toward him her eyes focused on him until she kneeled down and picked up the chocolate ice cream. Chad inwardly sighed in relief and shrugged.

"I'm sorry, it slipped", he apologized still on edge his stomach was doing back flips and his hands couldn't stay still. Chad searched her brown eyes but she smiled waving her hand.

"Its okay, I just really wanted some ice cream".

Chad grabbed the keys to his splashy Mercedes off their breakfast island sliding his leather jacket back over his broad shoulders.

"I'll go get you some", he smiled taking her face in his hands and pecked her lips before ruffling her hair playfully heading out the side door to get to their 5 car garage.

"Don't forget the Carmel!", she yelled after him with a smiled cradling Coop in her arms before closing the door after him, She sighed happily, her life was perfect she looked down at her jingling cell phone and smiled seeing her best friends name appear.

"Hey Tawni", she beamed.

Chad griped the steering wheel to his car nervously he felt like he would throw up at any moment as he easily made a left from the ice cream parlor toward the Boulevard heading to Portlyn's flamboyant high rise apartment. His fingers couldn't stop shaking, and he couldn't focus enough when he pulled into he driveway and called.

He wandered if it was some scheme, she was very dramatic but when she unlocked her front door emotionless and headed toward her wide glossy looking living room without a word. He knew she must've been serious about the phone call earlier. He lowered his baseball cap over his head and prayed no paparazzi caught sight of him.

Chad sighed following her inside the familiar apartment at what felt like the longest walk of his life. This couldn't be true, he wandered if he heard her correctly.

Portlyn was gorgeous as always, her long shiny pools of jet black hair fell chicly down her back. She sported dark wash True Religion jeans that hugged her body, paired with a cashmere white chunky cardigan. Her feet were in high Prada stilettos, and every nail on her finger was manicured. There was a huge difference between her and Sonny.

Chad sighed heavily opposite her on her plush white furniture in the model like living room. The silence was killing him, he stared down at his watch he hoped Sonny hadn't been waiting too long. It felt like it'd been hours since he left her when it was actually only 45 minutes.

"Hey", he whispered darkly and she nodded wrapping her arms around her body and avoiding eye contact. He clenched his jaws, he didn't have time to play games with her. She called him in a emotional wreck crying hysterically and now she acted as if she didn't want him here.

"Why'd you call me, what about what happened?" he demanded, she'd obviously calmed down but he could still see traces of her tears. She was no longer his problem he shook his head.

"I'm out of here-

"Wait", she sharply interjected stopping him in his tracks and sniffed at her ex boyfriend.

"I called you", she choked as fresh tears brimmed her ice blue eyes, "Because".

"_**Because what?" **_ Chad demanded sarcastically, he seriously doubted why he rushed over in the first place.

"I'm pregnant", she blurted out harshly you could hear the anger in her tone, as if the thought of her losing her model figure would kill her altogether.

Chad's eyes bulged, but he couldn't possibly be the father. He couldn't? Could I? Chad thought. That night was so blurry he'd drunk so much he didn't remember if they used protection or not.

"Congratulation", he stated dryly, "Tell the father I said hi", he shakily answered, he didn't want to believe it was him so he'd deny it until necceacary as he inched toward the door he was stopped.

"Unfortunately", Portlyn voiced darkly, "You're the father".

Chad turned in disbelief. " I don't believe you", he whispered coldly. He only had one child on the way and that was with Sonny. He'd just turned 21 how could all this possibly be happening to him?

Portlyn crinkled her perfectly arched brows. "Oh please, like I actually enjoy gaining weight".

Chad shook his head and crossed his arms again, he felt like passing out, screaming, and throwing up all at the same time but he kept his cool regardless, he was Chad Dylan Cooper.

"So you just telling me now, after you heard that Sonny's pregnant?"

She looked surprised and raised her brows in utter shock. "Sonny's pregnant?"

"Don't act like you didn't know-

"I didn't I swear", Portlyn admitted and rolled her eyes. "God Chad, have you ever heard of protection?"

Chad groaned and rubbed his temples as he plopped back down to absorb everything.

"There's a difference, she's my wife, you're you", he stated angrily.

"This can't be happening to me", Portlyn fumed pacing across the room her heels clicking dramatically.

"I have a new role, award winning role nobody wants a fat starlet", she sniffed emotionally unstable.

"My career is over".

"Did you take a test?"

"Of course I did, you jerk", she fumed.

Chad gave her an I don't believe you look until she marched into her bathroom and held the stick in front of his face. It read pregnant.

"This means nothing, you could've easily had someone pee on that thing and I'm not the only guy you hooked up with-

"You're the only I trusted enough not to use protection", Portlyn sounded vulnerable for the first time in her life, before she barked coldly. "Stupid mistake, you're sitting here basically calling me a slut", she accused.

"I never –

"Yeah whatever, just get out and when you see a blond hair blue eyed baby 8 months from never say I never told you so", Portlyn threatened, which caused suspicion.

Chad was speechless as he raised again shaking his head and grabbing his keys. " I can't even do this right now", he confirmed walking off.

"Yeah", Portlyn barked venomously remembering the past. "Leave like you always do, I'm sure she's waiting". Chad always wandered how something so beautiful could be so evil at times, but deep down he knew he made her like that. The old Chad was the hugest jerk in L.A.

"I hope to God you're lying, I don't want to see you, speak to you ever again, I know for a fact I used a condom that night so you're barking up the wrong tree call Zac Efron, or Sterling Knight I don't really care Portlyn but leave me the hell alone", he fumed taking all his rage on her before vastly pulling away and into his car into the night, he hoped this was a bad dream.

He smiled slipping back inside his house and smiled where Sonny slept peacefully on the couch where he'd left her, she was in her sleeping clothes consisting of Pink terry cloth shorts and white tank top. He lifted her limp body into his arms as she snuggled close as he took her to their bedroom to sleep. She looked like an angel he noticed when she rolled over on her side he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry I took so long", he whispered against her neck in the pitch darkness before kissing it.

"Its okay", Sonny whispered groggily eyes closed shocking him, he thought she was out cold. He rubbed his nose against hers.

"Everything okay?" she whispered groggily still half sleep.

Chad nodded snuggling close to his wife, she assumed he was still upset about earlier but that was the least of his worries.

"I need to get some air", he breathed unloosening his grip.

"I love you", he smiled at her expectantly but instead she lightly snored causing him to grin.

He closed their bedroom closed and pulled his cell phone out his back pocket to call the woman that had been on his mind since he heard the news, he had to see her.

After a few ringers she answered groggily. " Are you nuts?"

" I'm coming over now, stay awake", Chad informed pressing the gas to his car a minutes later was parker in the gated residence waiting for the door to crack open.

He sighed in relief when the door pulled open and Tawni appeared her blond hair wild and crazy from sleep, she was in her silk robe, with heels. Only Tawni, Only Tawni, Chad thought.

She looked ready to snap but the look on his face stopped her.

"This better be good Chad, you ruined my beauty sleep".

"Someone's pregnant", he admitted and looked down at the ground.

Tawni crinkled her brows agitatedly, "Well duh, your wife".

"No", Chad admitted and looked into her bored eyes, to let her know something more. "Portlyn is".

Tawni's attitude disappeared and her mood quickly shifted.

"No freaking way".


	3. Honey Cooper

_**Baby Makes 3**_

Sonny stretched her arms above her head in her living room watching the exercising video tape on their sleek plasma screen TV, as she attempted to mimic every move of the pregnant woman.

Tawni sat cross legged on the furniture flipping through a Baby name book magazine and sighing loudly, after the hundredth time Sonny noticed.

"What do you think about Honey Cooper?" Tawni asked.

"No", Sonny laughed, " It sounds like cereal".

"You're celebrities its your right to come up with a weird name", Tawni confirmed and sighed heavily to get her friends attention.

"Yeah?" she asked brightly still stretching her legs. It'd been a good week since their disastrous dinner date with the Cooper's and they were moving on fine.

"Travis is boring", she admitted flopping the magazine next to her thigh with an exaggerated sigh. Travis also, just happened to be Sonny's child hood ex.

Sonny laughed and paused the video tape to go over and console her very dramatic best friend.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there's no excitement anymore like in Wisconsin, he likes to stay in and I never stay in", Tawni nodded seriously and groaned all over again.

Sonny pursed her lips, she knew exactly where this was coming from.

"This wouldn't have to anything with the fact that James is back in town?" she teased.

"What?" Tawni fumed wide eyed and over the top, just hearing the name of her superstar ex boyfriend James Conroy made her anxious. "Of course not, I'm so over him", she lied to herself. Seeing him at the wedding almost made her knees buckle.

Sonny nodded in disbelief, Tawni was a horrible liar.

"Hey, hey", Chad beamed entering from the front door as Sonny excitedly sprinted to greet her husband and kiss his lips. Tawni rolled her eyes, they were still in the newlywed phase.

Her blue eyes widened when James entered behind Chad casually and leaned forward to hug Sonny walking toward the living room. Tawni quickly slicked down her hair and quickly re glossed her lips before the three made it toward her.

"Tawni, is that you?" James asked in amazement and let his eyes swim across her body in approval. She'd luckily put on the shortest dress she could find, she knew James would be over.

She shrugged as if she could care less. "I guess", she tried to sound cool and James nodded infatuatedly.

Chad shook his head at his friends and wrapped his arms around Sonny's waist playfully rocking her back and forth. He was home from his break with James who was doing a few scenes in his movie, he stopped by to see Sonny before her doctor's appointment. He couldn't make it, and he hated that he couldn't because it would be her first check up with the doctor concerning the baby. If it was a regular day on the set he would've missed it easily but the studio executives would be there.

"Were you exercising?" he asked curiously kissing her neck and squeezing her tightly, inhaling her vanilla scent, he didn't ever want to leave her side.

"Yeah", Sonny nodded excitedly. "I don't want the doctor to think I'm fat", she giggled sliding over her Juicy track jacket over her round shoulders.

Chad groaned sadly, "I wish I could be there with you", he whined running his fingers through her hair.

"Don't worry, I'll be there", Tawni's high pitched voice, "My goddaughter Honey Cooper will be fine".

"Honey Cooper?" Chad asked raising his eyebrows and looked down at Sonny, he prayed she hadn't come up with the name.

Sonny shook her head, "Not my idea".

"And it's a boy", Chad argued, "I can tell", he grinned placing his palm on Sonny's stomach as she shook out her hair.

"Yeah", Chad and James fist pumped arrogantly.

Sonny looked down at her watch and realized she would be running late if she didn't leave in time.

"I have to go", she told Chad wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and staring into his ice blue eyes.

"Aw", Chad whined again and kissed his wife lips affectionately helping her to Tawni's convertible sitting prettily.

"Call me as soon as you leave, okay?" Chad pecked Sonny's lips one more time before letting her go.

"Call me as soon as you leave, okay?" James joked to Tawni who rolled her eyes with a grin at his antics lowering her shades and ripping out of the driveway.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sonny moved her feet back and forth in the cold doctor's office nervously as Tawni played with the doctors utensils out of boredom. It'd been hours in the waiting room and now she was actually here.

She clamped her sweaty palms together, she was scared to death. This would be her first ultrasound.

"Tawni", she called lowly but went unheard as her friend giggled playing with the doctors equipment on the desk, she felt her chest constricting.

"Tawni", she yelled loudly alerting Tawni as the glass nearly slipped out her hands. Tawni grabbed her chest surprised. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared", she admitted and extended her arms out in a hug to Tawni who graciously hugged her back.

"No worries, you'll do fine its just an ultrasound Sonny" she reassured just as the handsome early thirties doctor entered with a clip board and a wide grin.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Ford I'll be your doctor throughout your pregnancy Mrs. Cooper", Doctor Ford smiled again overlooking the two.

"Are you two partners?" he asked graciously.

Tawni furrowed her brows. " Oh god no", she laughed, " I'm so straight I should be a ruler".

Doctor Ford smiled her way before Sonny snapped her fingers to redirect his attention.

"Hello, pregnant woman here", she joked pushing her hair out of her face.

"Excuse me", he apologized and touched her shoulder, "If you'll just lie down", the doctor informed preparing to give her a ultra sound.

He lifted up the hem of her shirt and pulled it to her chest and applied the cool jelly to her navel.

"Will the father be joining you?"

Sonny batted her brown eyes sadly and turned her head to the blank screen of where her baby would appear.

"Not this time", she admitted but was interrupted when the door burst open and Chad appeared anxiously.

"I made it", he yelled excitedly.

"Excuse me sir you're going to have to-

"Its her husband", Tawni nodded her head knowingly.

Doctor Ford nodded and offered him to stand next to Sonny as she gripped his hands waiting to see the sonogram.

The doctor rubbed more jelly on her stomach and moved the rectangle tube across her belly as a ocean sound appeared on the screen along with a outline .

"This is the fetus, as you can see its resting on its side", he informed as warm tears filled Sonny and Tawni's eyes.

"Oh my god", Sonny breathed in disbelief, "There's something inside of me".

"And its all ours", Chad kissed the side of her cheek as she stared in amazement and squeezed her hand in return.

The doctor smiled at the young couple.

"So far so good, I'll print out the other results and you three can be on your way. Congratulation", Doctor Ford smiled warmly before making his exit from the room.

"Thanks Doc", Tawni grinned batting her long eyelashes. " Actually, can I ask you something in private about my complexion?" she flirted following the doctor out.

"Be right back", she winked before closing the door on the happy couple as they laughed getting ready to make a exit.

"Are you excited?" Chad asked helping her from the table and interlacing his fingers with hers as she nodded and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. Her life was going absolutely amazing, and now that the paparazzi didn't know about her pregnancy she was left in private. Everything was going perfect, almost too perfect she pandered briefly as they walked out of the doctors office hand and hand.

"I'll go get Tawni", he stated and kissed her again before shrugging down the hall with a grin calling his friends name.

Sonny sighed adjusting her purse and crinkled her eyes at what she saw, it looked like Portlyn. In a doctors office?

"Portlyn?" she called in disbelief as the brunette turned as if she hadn't just seen Sonny and Chad together.

"Sonny, how've you been?", she stated casually and looked to her left, " This is my boyfriend", she introduced to the model looking tall blonde Sonny was sure she saw on a runway a few weeks ago.

Sonny shook the guys hand curious as to why the two were actually here before Portly came up with an excuse about how they had lunch plans.

Even after they left, Sonny had a strange feeling.

"Tawni's outside", Chad said and stood waiting for Sonny to follow him.

"Babe, you okay?" he asked draping his arm across her shoulders and guiding her toward the exit.

"Yeah", she smiled, "You won't believe who I just saw just now?"

"Who?"

"Portlyn", Sonny grinned wide eyed, "Of all people, Portlyn".

"You're kidding?" Chad asked alarmed and stopped shortly.

Sonny nodded casually. "It was weird, this is the OBGYN section too". She shrugged again before tossing the subject out of her head and made her way outside with Chad on her arm.

Outside they were quickly swarmed with paparazzi and their camera flashes.

Just perfect, Sonny thought lowering her over sized shades and let Chad lead the way as he dragged her past the crowd by the hand.

"How far along are you guys?" one paparazzi asked smugly flashing pictures.

Chad and Sonny wad wide eyed, how in the world had the media found out about their pregnancy.

This was too much, Chad thought. First his parents, then Portlyn, and now on top of everything he would have the paparazzi on his tail nonstop with the pregnancy rumors.

"Boy or Girl?"

_**Okay what'd you think? Just know that Portlyn has a hidden agenda okay? Don't hate me for giving Chad so much grief it will totally be okay lol. But please please comment and review it really means a lot to me!!!!!! **_


	4. Baby Boom

_**Baby Makes 3**_

It'd been exactly 24 hours since the news of her pregnancy and word had spread like wild fire. Every gossip columnist, blog, and even TV show was covering the news. Paparazzi were stationed outside their mansion hungrily waiting for the couple, and to get the first shot of Sonny's baby bump.

They were in luck, because Sonny and Chad just so happened to have to go shopping for the nursery room and crib.

"God", Sonny complained darkly once they opened their Bel- Air doors to the chaos. She lowered her shades and clenched Chad's palm tighter as he led the way, ignoring the loud camera flashes and the screaming paparazzi bombarding over each other to get the IT couple.

She was in an Olive green DKNY bohemian off the shoulder summer dress with casual brown flip flop. Her hair flopped in the wind as Chad gently pulled her faster to get away from the cameras. He held his hand in front of his face squinting from the camera.

"Boy or Girl?" the paparazzi demanded again.

"We don't know", Chad confirmed opening his car door and letting Sonny inside before jogging over to the drivers seat.

"So she is pregnant!" One paparazzi yelled proudly and even more flashes appeared. The couple covered their faces and let their bodyguard usher them inside their car safely.

Chad grunted once a few photographers chased after them down the street.

"Its okay", Sonny smiled and placed her hand on his knee to calm him down, he had anger issues when it came to the paparazzi. "They'll be gone by the time we start shopping", she stated hopefully.

Apparently, hope wasn't good enough as soon as the two stepped foot on Rodeo drive the paparazzi were already stationed, and ready to snap.

Chad sighed gripping tighter to her palm as they shrugged threw the crowd to get to the Nursery boutique a few stores down.

"Are you sure you didn't want my assistant to do this", he complained.

"No", Sonny contorted her face. "It's our baby, not your assistants", she accused.

Chad agreed and followed her inside the trendy little boutique, it'd been completely cleared just for Chad and Sonny and a curtain had been thrown over the window to shield the paparazzi glare.

"Take whatever you like", the store manager smiled giddily with her staff. "Free of charge", she explained. With the famous Chad and Sonny shopping there, her sales would increase drastically anyway.

"Thank you", Sonny smiled absently when her eyes fell over to a pink and green baby sleeper.

"Aw", she purred running over to the rack of girly baby clothes and picking them up. " Its so precious".

Chad laughed and crinkled his brows at the boy section. "We're having a boy, I predict", he joked. He really wanted a boy, badly so that the baby would have a better father son relationship than he had with his dad who was and still is a workaholic.

The store manger walked over to them graciously, " Any specific colors for the nursery room?"

Sonny wrapped her arms around Chad's side as she spoke. "He thinks we're having a boy, and I think we might be having a girl we won't know until my 5th month", she nodded.

"We are having a boy", Chad confirmed.

The manger laughed along with Sonny as the couple strolled behind her hand and hand. She was an older woman so she didn't necessarily know who they were.

"How old are you two?"

"Mom", the store owner whined. "That's Sonny Munroe, Chad Dylan Cooper, duh?"

The woman smiled, still unsure and waited the couples answer.

"21", he answered. It still felt weird that he was only 21, so much was going on.

"20", Sonny answered with a smile.

"So young, very young", the woman nodded before changing the subject.

Sonny felt uncomfortable, she knew she was young but she didn't want everyone to point out that she was pregnant and wasn't even legal enough to drink.

"Have you thought of color patterns?"

Sonny sighed relieved the subject had been lifted, she clenched Chad's hand tighter. "Since we don't know yet, we were looking for neutral colors like baby blue and yellow".

"Perfect", the woman clapped grabbing Sonny's hand to whisk her across the store, humming a song Chad didn't know. He was relieved, when he plopped in the lounge chair in front of the room in relaxation, he'd been so busy he barely had time to sleep.

Sonny turned to smile at Chad sleeping soundless curled against the chair peacefully.

An hour later, he felt someone watching him as his eyes stretched open and the store, manager stood with a toothy grin, clutching pen and paper.

"Can I please have your autograph?"

Chad nodded with a grin leaning forward to scribble his name, behind the blond he smiled at his wife's wide eyes as she viewed the baby bassinet and quilts.

"Excuse me", he offered before shrugging past the woman to get to his wife.

"What'd I miss?" he asked with a yawn and leaned down to kiss Sonny's puckered lips resting his arm on a rack a baby bibs.

"Almost everything", Sonny smiled hitting his shoulder, and softened stroking his cheek. " I know you needed to rest though, I've been worried about lately", she admitted staring into his ice blue eyes.

Chad shook his head with a laugh. "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper baby, I'm invincible", he joked hitting his chest to make a point.

Sonny giggled and hugged Chad tighter before they were interrupted.

"Sorry, but I found the most darling baby bassinet you will ever find", the store clerk interrupted holding up the baby blue ruffled bassinet for them to view.

Sonny was awe stricken, "We have to have it", she nodded eagerly to the woman who took it to the register.

"That's the last piece for today correct?" The store manager asked the couple who nodded walking over toward the register hand and hand.

Chad looked wide eyed at all the seemingly useless things Sonny bought while he took a small nap, it appeared to be over 60 cutesy objects, for the nursery.

The more the clerk rung up, the wider her eyes became. She was sure her mother never spent this much on a room back in Wisconsin.

After the woman was finished Sonny was scared to hear the total.

"12,654 and twenty seven cents", she smiled brightly.

Sonny's smile faded, Chad looked unplaced.

"Chad did you hear how much?"

"Yeah", he stated casually, "That's nothing mine cost half a million when I was born".

She wanted to believe this was him joking, but knowing his parents this was most likely the truth. Sonny didn't exactly feel comfortable with accepting gifts that expensive.

Sonny reached for the bags but the woman stopped her.

"Mrs. Cooper", she grinned along with Chad as if she was naïve. " You're famous, you don't carry anything out will have this shipped out to you at your earliest convenience".

"Really?" she asked excitedly. Maybe being a celebrity mother to be wasn't so bad, after all. Everyone was treating her like she was a goddess.

"Of course", the clerk grinned as everyone rallied to shake hands with the couple. Sonny headed for the front door but Chad's hand stopped her.

"Babe", he grinned. "We're famous, in case you've forgotten we never leave out the front door", he warned as they headed for the back exit.

Sonny's cheeks became red but she giggled, Chad had been famous since he was born she'd only started at 16. She was always so down to earth sometimes she forgot she wasn't a regular person. Life before Chad was low key and casual, she stayed out the public eye but now she couldn't pay to get out of it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sonny sighed relaxed in the comfort of her own home and rolled her shoulders jogging up the long spiral stairs as Chad strolled behind her casually with his cell glue to his ear.

"I'll be right up", he confirmed briefly before turning his back to continue his conversation.

Sonny walked a few doors down from her bedroom and stopped at the soon to be nursery. It all still felt unreal, in a few months an actual baby would be born and it'd belong to her and Chad. Everything seemed like it happened so fast, she'd just finished her tour when her and Chad went to Vegas. And then, all the crazy drama followed.

She never wanted to call her baby a burden but hearing her music on the radio made her miss her old life, when she was selling out stadiums and rocking crowds every night. She had no responsibilities. But now, she had everything in the world to worry about. Her stomach felt queasy just thinking about everything.

Sonny's eyes surveyed the empty room, the walls were a pale cold white matching her mood. She didn't feel the warmth, they'd definitely have to repaint, she thought walking deeper inside. She was missing her career, Chad did what he loved every day. This wasn't how she pictured herself at 20. Her eyes quickly shifted to a acoustic guitar Chad had left behind.

She wanted her old life back.

"_I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face", _she sung beautifully stroking the guitar in the middle of the room absently.

Chad jogged up the steps casually, "Hey, Sonny want to go out for dinner tonight with Nico-

His words trailed off once he made the top of the staircase and heard Sonny singing effortlessly strumming one of his old guitars. Chad stood in amazement and watched her play beautifully, it was as if he fell in love with her all over again.

Once she'd finished the song he gently racked his knuckles against the door. "Knock, Knock".

Sonny turned surprised still on the floor and forced a smile. "Hey", she whispered still strumming the guitar cross legged.

"You okay?"

She nodded, he didn't believe her for a second as he sat on the floor beside her so that they were face to face.

"Really", Chad stated and squeezed her shoulder for encouragement. He knew her being perfectly fine for the last few weeks had to be a lie.

Sonny looked up as tears brimmed her eyes. "Don't hate me for this", she stated and Chad nodded sincerely.

"I want my old life back", she sniffed. "I miss singing and dancing, I miss my fans screaming for me".

Chad smiled relieved, he thought this would be her 'I'm moving back to Wisconsin speech'.

"That's completely normal, baby", Chad told her and enfolded her in a hug as she rested her body into his as his chest rose and fell in rhythm with hers.

"It is?"

"Of course", Chad pecked her jaw line and wrapped his arms tighter across her chest.

"I understand, and you don't have to postpone your career just because you're pregnant. You can still right, and work on your new CD. How does that sound?"

Sonny laughed through her tear streaked face. "Nobody wants a fat pop star", she joked.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant", Chad grinned. "And the record label or your fans won't judge you. You're too loveable", he whispered into her hair causing a grin to slip across her face.

Sonny turned her back away from him and locked her arms across his neck and rested her head on his shoulder wiping away the last of her tears.

"I'm sorry I've been such a baby", she said muffled into his shoulder as he rubbed circles in her back.

" No problem, I was a baby since the first day you met me he joked finally unloosening her from the embrace.

"You and me", Sonny said seriously her brown eyes sparkling underneath his gaze as she held of her pinky for him to intertwine with.

"Forever and Always", he pinky promised rising off the floor and helped Sonny up before kissing her gently on the lips.

"Let's go to dinner with Nico, I'm starving", Sonny exaggeratedly stated with a grin picking up her purse and sashaying away. "Last one out is a rotten egg", she called.

Chad stayed behind with his hands stuffed in his pockets observing the space where his future son or daughter would be sleeping, it blew his mind every time that he actually created something that would walk the earth. He smiled just thinking about, he was scared and nervous at the same time.

"Chad come on", Sonny called playfully from down stairs distracting Chad from his thoughts.

He smiled and looked over the room one more time before closing the door to the baby room.

"Coming baby".

_**Ahhh, how'd you like it??? Please comment and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	5. Back to Bussiness

_**Baby Makes 3**_

"Seriously?" Sonny asked in disbelief as her manager rambled on hurriedly where they sat side by side in the Range Rover as she continued scrolling down her blackberry.

"Yes", Lauren nodded.  
"Your new CD is the most sought after so far, the sooner we get it done the better". The 20 something red head flipped her hair off her right shoulder and pressed her cell phone to her ear while speaking to Sonny.

The car pulled to a stop in front of Sonny's record label's studio. Sonny smiled hearing her fans scream her name hungrily and chant when the car parked. She absolutely loved every single fan, she'd sign every autograph and give a personal concert to everybody if she could.

The chauffer pushed the door open and helped Sonny out as she stepped into view in a loose fitting Harajuku Lovers striped tank dress with gold gladiators sandals. Her hair cascaded chicly down her back, paired with a purple Prada bag and over sized shades.

"Sonny! Sonny! Sonny!" they all screamed excitedly. Her fan base ranged from tween girl- teens, and overly excited men.

Lauren rolled her eyes when Sonny stopped their stride to wave at fans, and sign autographs. She slipped off her sunglasses so they could see the real her.

"Here you go, hun", she grinned scribbling her name across a poster of herself handing over to the giddy 10 year old.

"Thank you!"

After 20 or so autographs Lauren confirmed Sonny would have to go. A gawky looking man with jet black hair reached out desperately for his idol, but her bodyguard stopped him.

"That's enough", he warned the early twenties fan blocking his view as Lauren attempted to escort Sonny from the crowd. He had to see her, he _had to._

"Sonny! I love you! Sonny over here!" he called flailing his arms to get the stars attention. Humble, and proud Sonny turned she could never tell a fan no.

"He's fine", she waved her hand and let the obsessed fan inch closer to get her autograph. He loved everything about her, if he wasn't sure before now he was.

"What's your name?" Sonny smiled warmly at her self proclaimed number one fan. He had her face plastered over his T- shirt, Sonny pendants dotted all over his jacket, with at least 10 copies of her first album ever. And, it appeared to be her name in cursive on his right arm.

"Mike", his snaky eyes swam anxiously. Once she met his eyes she got a cold sensation creep down her spine, something seemed off about him but since he was a fan she decided to look the other way.

"I heard about your baby, I hope it has hair like yours instead of Chad's. Will you name it Mike if it's a boy?"

She quickly scribbled her autograph and handed him the sharpie marker back, he grabbed on her wrist. Sonny's bodyguard quickly pushed the fan out of the way and ushered Sonny into the record studio. It was something about him that wasn't right about his stare. She looked over her shoulder ignoring the camera bulbs and screams as Mike stood calm staring her down.

"Weird", Sonny confirmed once she was safe away from the chaos and inside the building, as the police ushered her adoring fans away.

She smiled walking deeper into the studio, just the crisp smell of it made her stomach flutter excited. It was fate for her to make music because it was the first day since her pregnancy she didn't have morning sickness.

Major, Sonny's record label company was always buzzing with interns and music reps working on new projects. Among the multi million dollar plaques, Sonny's first record was framed at the front entrance invitingly. She furrowed her brows, for the first time it appeared slightly empty.

"Where's everybody?" she inquired taking off her sunglasses again before she was interrupted with a roar of " SURPRISE" followed by the confetti popping out of the ceiling and the company and its executives appeared bearing gifts. A elaborately decorated cake with Sonny's face plastered across was strolled inside.

"Thank you", Sonny cooed genuinely surprised, and fanned her face. Surprises didn't go well with pregnant woman. "I almost peed my pants", she joked enveloped in a hug by a different person every other second.

"Its great to have you back", and " You look amazing", were air quotes being thrown around the office party until the party girl was taken into the meeting room with her record producer and executives of Major Enterprises.

Sonny sat cross legged before the board table of men who smiled politely until she became comfortable after slipping off her shoes.

"So", Rick began and folded his hand on top of the table. "We see major stars in your future, and we want to start recording as soon as possible".

"Tomorrow", one man stated abruptly.

Sonny nodded along with her manager who excitedly nodded. " Perfect".

"First we want to start advertising your new CD and after you drop that load-

"Excuse me?" Sonny furrowed her brows. "by load do you mean my unborn child?"

"Yeah", Rick nodded unemotionally with a smile. The closest thing he had to a relationship was his occasional girlfriend here and there.

"Don't worry", another executive stated. " We made collaborations in case you can't make it on time",

Sonny nodded, " Who?"

"Jessica Jay", they stated excitedly and extended their arm as the pop star honey blonde appeared in a too skimpy outfit and heavily caked makeup.

Sonny's smiled disappeared, she hated Jessica with a passion. They'd both started off at the same time singing and Jessica wanted war. She even dated Chad for 2 weeks.

_Anybody but her._

"Hey Sonny!", her bubbly voice appeared as she graciously hugged Sonny as she limply patted Jessica's shoulder before she was released.

"Now, where's that husband of yours?"

…….

"Yours and I've always been yours Whitney", Chad recited his lines perfectly gazing into his co stars eyes deeply with a gun to his side in the dramatic scene, he was flawless.

"AND cut! Beautiful, Lovely", the director stated. "Take 20".

He smiled when the scene was over. "You were great", he smiled at the nice woman whose actual name was Buffy.

"You too Cooper", she smile before heading to her trailer.

After handing the stunt coordinator his props he exited the set, he still felt weird. He hadn't seen Sonny all day, when he woke in the morning she was gone. Although he was happy for her, he missed seeing her everyday morning, noon, and night.

Chad looked down at his buzzing cell phone and went to the unread message. He smiled when Sonny's cheerful face appeared with a puckered grin in a picture message the tagline read: Missing You. He smiled and felt his heart flutter as he made his way toward his trailer about to call his wife.

Just when his finger was about to press call Portlyn's sharp voice invaded his thoughts.

"You were great", Portlyn mocked his conversation with Buffy earlier her hands in her back pockets as she walked closer to him.

He rolled his eyes. " I thought I made myself clear".

"I mean, seriously how many people are you cheating on Sonny with. I thought I was promiscuous ", she joked ignoring his comment from before.

Set workers turned nosily toward the two to get a better view. Chad grabbed Portlyn by her wrist forcefully pulling her into his luxury trailer.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"Is this how you treat the mother of your child?" she asked sarcastically sitting next to the round table where a framed photo of Chad and Sonny hugging sat framed. Her eyes quickly fell to the picture, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

"No", Chad barked walking from the kitchen of his trailer agitatedly. " I don't, you know why? Because I love her".

"Oh Chad, you're too much", she smiled plastically before rolling her eyes. "You mean it". Her sarcasm was as nerve wrecking as her attitude.

"Not unless your named suddenly changed to Sonny, I don't think so", Chad crossed his arms and looked away. " I think you should go".

Portlyn angrily grabbed her Gucci tote off the table purposely knocking over the picture frame.

"You think you're so wholesome now, please. Sonny doesn't know half the stuff that me and Tawni know about you", her blue eyes were dark and cold.

Chad cleared his throat, his past wasn't the best, it actually was pretty bad leading up to the days of Vegas.

"I've changed, maybe you should do the same",

Portlyn laughed and placed her hands on the curve of her stomach. "Get real baby daddy, you and I are one in the same that country hick isn't right for you Chad. Just ask anybody in Hollywood". A smirk played across her glossy lips, she could tell she was getting to him and she loved it.

"Just leave".

He clenched his jaws and shook his head guiding her toward the door by her elbow, she snatched away quickly.

" You better be lucky I have a sushi reservations", Portlyn slowly moved down the steps with her killer high heels, they had to be at least 5 inches.

"Oh, and you'll come back, you always do-

Before she could get the rest of her speech out Chad slammed the door in her face and said a silent prayer when he heard her footsteps walking away.

He was boiling over with anger, it seemed like whenever everything was going well something from his past always screwed it up. He was almost sure he didn't have anything to do with Portlyn's so called baby. He wished he could erase the night, erase her, and everything else going hay wire in his life.

Chad angrily knocked over anything in reach to leash his anger. Minutes later, he was still heated while sitting down with his head bowed he ignored the consistent knock at the door.

"Go the hell away", he barked.

"Excuse me?" a taunt high class voice appeared, he looked immediately confused.

"Mother?" he asked truly confused, he hadn't seen her in a good two weeks. He dodged all her calls, and voicemails he didn't want to deal with her right now either.

"Oh my", Mrs. Cooper voiced clinging to her pearls over looking the trailer. "Who did this?"

"Me", Chad dryly answered.

"Why?"

He rose abruptly. "In case you haven't noticed mother I haven't been exactly happy lately . And you haven't exactly helped the situation either". Chad's baby blue eyes bored into his mothers identical to his, he was expecting her to argue back.

"I know", she admitted and bowed her head. Chad turned intrigued, she never admitted to being wrong. Her eyes watered.

"But you're my only child, and now you're having a child and you got married so quickly. Chaddy, you're only 21", her voice quaked. "What did you want me to do? I don't have a problem with Sonny you're just so young".

He was sympathetic seeing his mothers eyes brim with tears. "Don't cry mom, I just wanted you to be there for me. Especially now", he whispered the last part and hugged his petite mother tightly before he unloosened the grip. All was fixed, Chad thought, one less problem I have.

Kendra Cooper smiled relieved. " What did you mean by especially now?"

"Portlyn's pregnant supposedly, and its supposedly mine ", he admitted as his mother swatted his arm.

"Dylan I didn't raise you like that".

"But mom, I can't even remember that night and Portlyn's crazy you know that".

Mrs. Cooper nodded understanding, she had book club with Portlyn's mother and they both were a little intense.

"What do you want to do now?"

"I want to just go home to wife, because she's the only woman I'll ever need- besides you", he quickly told his mother jokingly.

"Focus on what makes you happy now. Take this whole ordeal one step at a time baby, and just go to her", Kendra tapped her son's cheek heading for the door. " Oh, tell her I'm taking her and the baby shopping next week".

……..

Chad sat perched in the spacious Egyptian themed living room excitedly staring at the door, any second now Sonny would come through those doors. He clenched the bouquet of roses excitedly when the door finally pushed open.

He heard her sigh exhaustedly, she didn't know she'd be back until after late. Sonny ruffled her hair dropping her shoes by the foyer and walking deeper inside the living room. She stopped midway.

"Baby", she purred excitedly and stretched her arms out for Chad and the roses as she linked her arms across her waist he kissed her forehead.

"Happy back to work day", Chad confirmed and waited until she kissed his lips to sit her back down on his lap.

"Thank you", Sonny smiled fondling the roses and stretched her arms above her head tiredly.

"How was work?" he asked rubbing her shoulders.

"Dramatic as always, I met this fan", she began. " He gave me the creeps it was just something about him".

"Are you okay?" Chad asked alarmed as Sonny nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine just-

"Not you", Chad teased and lowered his head to her growing belly. "The baby", he affectionately rubbed her round stomach before pecking it like he did every night.

Sonny giggled and ran her fingers through his silky locks as they cuddled against each other on the couch. She buried her fast into his chest laying her body on top of his tiredly.

"You know what I love?" she whispered rubbing her chin against his chest as it rose and fell. Her eyes fluttered closed.

"What?" Chad whispered back absently rubbing circles in her back.

"We can tell each other anything".

His eyes widened, now was the time, he thought. Now or Never.

"Actually baby-

A soft snore escaped from Sonny lighting the mood.

It could wait, he confirmed and leaned forward to peck the side of Sonny's head as she cuddled tighter to him. He could feel her warm stomach next to him, breathing in and out. The two most important things in his life was wrapped tightly around his arms. What more could he ask for?

"I love you", she whispered still half way sleep.

"I love you too baby".

_**Okeeeee!!!! What'd you think. And P.S. there's a story behind the creepy fan just wait and read! How'd you like this chappy!!??? Things r slightly getting better **__****__** as is my grammar I'm going to take more time to proofread. Love you guys ! Please show me love and review review review!! **_


	6. I Apologize, Baby

_**Baby Makes 3**_

Sonny sighed for what felt forever agitatedly and looked down at her cell phone. Where the hell are you? She thought and looked down at her cell phone for the millionth time. She'd been calling Chad for the millionth time that day. She'd told him over and over not to be late for their planned parenting classes for the longest. It'd been weeks since her first day at the studio and they hadn't seen each other much because of work.

She rolled her eyes at the happy couples trolling inside holding hands, she felt like the ultimate outsider. Tears brimmed her eyes, her hormones were getting the best of her. All she wanted was Chad, and he couldn't even answer the phone for her. She'd never been the sensitive type but being pregnant had made her the crying type out of nowhere. Sonny stood outside waiting like a kid waiting after school and sighed observing her outfit. She was in black slim yoga pants and a white V neck. Her hair was pulled out of her face in a high ponytail.

Mike watched in the rearview mirror of his pickup truck, and hopped out seeing how distressed his idol was and ran over to her.

"Are you okay Sonny?" he asked urgently and ran over toward her.

Sonny crinkled her brows.

"Who are you?" she asked truly confused, she didn't recognize him. "Do I know you?"

Mike lowered his baseball cap, he was insulted she didn't remember him. He thought they had a deep connection.

"Mike, I'm your biggest fan you don't remember me? His eyes were moving fast, he was in love with every part of her as she moved further away from him once the instructor appeared.

"Are you ready?"

Sonny nodded and followed the woman inside.

"Leave him Sonny! He doesn't love you", Mike yelled exaggerated. She crinkled her brows offendely; something was seriously disturbed about this _fan._ She assumed it was just a coincidence that he was on the same street as her. She had other things to worry about, like being alone in a couples class.

Sonny strolled into the seminar room, where couples were sprawled across the room in a circle on blue mats , the women had their legs folded Indian style and the men sat behind them holding their stomachs.

She turned the other way and headed toward the bathroom and pulled her phone out calling Chad for the millionth time.

"Chad", she sniffed wiping tears from her puffy eyes. "Please answer the phone. Where are you? You said you'd make it, I feel ridiculous without you here and-

"Sonny are you ready?" the knock appeared from behind the door.

She quickly ended the voicemail and wiped her tears and cleared her throat opening the door with a fake smile.

Sonny awkwardly walked inside, she could've just killed Chad for abandoning her. The instructor an older woman smiled warmly.

"Guys, please welcome Sonny".

"Hiiii Sonny", the crowd warmly embraced her as she made her way toward the mat secluded in the corner. She didn't want to be seen without her husband.

"Will your husband be joining us?"

She shook her head no, "Apparently he's very busy".

A blond pregnant woman shook her head. " He should be here for you, honey".

A brown skinned woman agreed with her. " He really should".

"I know", Sonny nodded feeling slightly more comfortable.

"How far along are you?" the instructor asked curiously.

"4 in a half months", Sonny smiled brightly placing her hands on the bulge of her stomach. She was still grateful she hadn't lost too much of her figure yet.

"Do you know the sex?"

"Not until the next month", she nodded with a awkward grin the last thing she wanted was attention but the parenting classes weren't that bad. The women were nice, the men funny and the instructor was warm. She was fine until a project where the couple had to practice breathing exercises came up. Just seeing everyone together made her feel alone.

"Thanks a lot Chad", she muttered sarcastically and crossed her arms.

…

"Thanks a lot Chad", the movie producer nodded rising from the long glossy table to shake Chad's hand who nodded respectively and swiftly made it toward the door.

"Hey wait", the producer smiled care free. " Why so quick? Have a drink with me and the guys".

Chad smiled sheepishly. " I'd love to Rick really, but right now I have a angry pregnant wife that's really upset with me now", he laughed.

Rick nodded fully understanding, he had three kids. " Yeah, you better go", he joked as Chad nodded sprinting out of the office and into his Silver Range Rover swiftly pulling out of park. He nearly sped to reach the couple's center and sighed relaxed when he did.

He pushed the clear doors open and prayed he at least made the second half of the seminar.

"Sonny?" he asked amidst the crowd of pregnant women leaving with their husbands. Chad gulped, apparently he'd missed the whole thing.

"Are you looking for Sonny?" Jill the instructor stated, Chad turned around with a smile.

"Yeah, that's my wife".

"There she is", Jill pointed and patted his shoulder. " Graveling will help, and see you next week on time I hope", the woman winked before letting her clients out.

"Babe", Chad grinned sheepishly and held his hands in surrender at Sonny who ignored him completely rolling her mat up in a perfect spot and rose shrugging past him as if he was invisible.

"I'm sorry", he spoke apologetically after her and expected her to turn around but instead she kept walking straight. He of course, jogged after her and met her outside.

Mike watched intrigued from his truck if Chad hadn't been there he would've approached her again.

Chad gently grabbed her wrist so she could face him.

"Speak to me baby, please?"

Sonny flicked his hands away from herself and crossed her arms. " I'm so mad at you right now, I can't even think str-

"Ah", Sonny winced quickly and rubbed her right rib cage.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked concernedly.

"I'm fine", she barked angrily and began walking with her head held high.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

"I'm not riding with you", she stated proudly her back still turned as she continued on her stride.

"How are you getting home?" he called after her. He just wanted her to calm down because all the stress she was accumulating couldn't be good for her or the baby.

"I'll walk", she confirmed.

Chad sighed rubbing his temples and jogged to catch up with her stride. "I know you're mad with me, will you please just relax before you hurt yourself or the baby". Sonny slowed her pace but still gave Chad an angry look as he guided her back to the car.

Once they were buckled back inside and settled Chad pulled off but kept his eyes on Sonny.

"I'm really sorry, I never meant to disappoint you its just that something came up at work-

"You said I always came and you couldn't even make it", Sonny sniffed turning her head toward the window of the car to hide her tears. She was seriously hurt, she hated when people broke promises.

Chad reached out to touch her but she flinched, she was cold and resistant the whole ride home and when they entered their Bel- Air mansion.

Sonny dropped her bag on the floor and reached for Coop as she walked deeper inside and finally rested toward the living room and plopped on the couch rubbing her eyes with the back sleeve of her jacket.

Chad walked behind her guiltily, he had to admit he thought she was slightly over reacting but then again he didn't know how it felt to be pregnant either. He hated to see her cry.

"Sonny I-

"I don't really want to talk right now", she stated dryly and slowly began up the steps Coop in tow. Chad groaned and slapped his forehead plopping down on the couch, it seemed like he could never get anything right. He was doing to much these days, he let his head hit the couch sleepily and yawned. Chad figured he'd take a nap anyway, he figured Sonny would have him sleeping there tonight anyway.

Hours later, Sonny emerged in her PJ's sleepily. She'd gotten over Chad not making their planned parenting meeting and now all she wanted was to sleep next to her husband. It didn't feel right sleeping alone anymore.

She was surprised to see Chad seated on the leather recliner calm as he watched Sports Center. She absolutely loved him, anything she asked him to do he did. She told him she wanted to be alone, and he respected that.

"Chad", she said his name causing his head to snap around surprised he was prepared to apologize again but stopped when she strolled over toward him and graciously sat on his lap cuddling against him like a baby.

"I'm sorry", she apologized nuzzling her neck against his and locked her arms across his body. He rubbed her back flicking the TV off. " I was so upset earlier and I felt alone".

Chad took her face in his hands and kissed her lips. " I should be the sorry one, I should've tried to leave earlier-

"Its okay", Sonny quickly added, she didn't even want to think about them arguing anymore. "Its over".

"Good", Chad smiled and leaned over the couch and pulled out a Tiffany blue bag casually and handed it to her.

Sonny eagerly rummaged to the bottom of the bag and retrieved the sterling silver tennis bracelet.

"Chad", she cooed, " I feel like such a bitch for earlier you went and got me this and I was mad at you", she whine apologetically and kissed his cheek admiring the bracelet he held before her eyes.

"Look on the back", he smiled and waited excitedly to see her reaction when she read it.

"Baby Makes Three", Sonny red and smiled as tears welled her eyes.

Chad looked alarmed, he hated to see her cry. " Is this bad?"

"No", she shook her head with a smile. "These are happy tears", she confirmed to him kissing his lips before snapping the bracelet on her thin wrist.

"How are you?" Chad asked staring into Sonny's deep brown eyes. She smiled, this time she knew better when he leaned down and speaking to her stomach. She lifted her silk lace nightie as Chad kissed the middle of her stomach affectionately.

"Daddy Loves you", he whispered to her stomach. "And mommy too".

Sonny smirked dropping her shirt back down still comfortably on his lap. "I heard that", she yawned slowly lifting off Chad. " And I love you too".

"I love you more", Sonny grinned and began to walk slowing down her pace, her ankles were always tender at night. She'd never had so much weight on her petite frame.

Chad stood behind her and kissed the nape of her neck. " I'll take you to bed" he stated and swiftly lifted her off her feet and into his arms bridal style as if she wore nothing heading up the double spiral steps.

"I love how you still carry me like I'm still a size 3", she joked being carried up stairs.

"You've never looked more gorgeous to me as you do now", Chad spoke honestly pushing their bedroom door open and laying his wife gently on the bed.

"How did get so lucky?" she asked dreamily on her side as Chad climbed underneath the sheets and curled behind her draping his arm across her body.

"I don't know I'm deadly gorgeous, successful and fashionable", he stated against her ear lobe and closed his eyes in the stillness of the night. He wished his life could be like tonight forever. Just him and Sonny.

She quickly bolted from underneath the covers urgently. " I'm really hungry", she admitted and pointed to her gurgling stomach.

Chad rose once she's flicked the lights and laughed. " Are you serious? You just ate".

"Well you try eating for too", she argued rubbing her stomach.

"Fine, since you are carrying my child", he joked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. " What do you want from the fridge?"

"I want fudge cake", she smiled child like.

Chad shook his head dismissively. " The only bakery open this late is in Beverly", he stated.

Sonny poked out her body lip. " Please, the baby wants it not me", she joked.

He dropped his feet to the carpeted floors and grabbed his keys off the nightstand. He leaned over with his hands on the bed to kiss Sonny before he left.

"You're lucky I love you", he ruffled her hair backing away toward the door. He was a far cry from the old Chad he used to be, and he didn't mind.

"Oh baby, and please don't forget the ice cream", she called brightly.

_**There u have it! Please comment and review **_


	7. Todler Makes Trouble

_**Baby Makes 3**_

"Sonny they're here", Chad's voice bellowed up the double spiral staircase alerting his wife. She quickly emerged from their bedroom in a hurry holding her stomach as jogged down the steps squealing excitedly.

Her family, whom she hadn't seen since the wedding was in town visiting L.A. for the weekend. She couldn't hide her excitement. The Munroe's were a tight knit family and nothing ever separated them.

"Really?" she asked wide eyed once she'd finally made it to the last step standing on her tip toes to see behind his shoulder.

"Yes!" Connie Munroe screeched running to cling tightly to her daughter and rock her back and forth before goggling over her baby bump.

"You've gotten so big", she cooed rubbing her daughter bed before moving over to hug her son in law.

"Hey sis", Sonny's sister Gina greeted with a grin dropping her luggage in the foyer sprinting over to hug her sibling, and moved over to hug Chad followed by her aunt Meg.

"Aunt Meg", Sonny purred walking over to hug her slender aunt who balanced her 4 year old on her side.

"Where's Mathew?" she asked wide eyed when the 4 year old girl, Carolyn ran into Chad's welcoming arms her blond hair swishing in the wind.

"With his father, he was too little for the plane ride but well be back the next month for vacation hell be all yours", Meg replied seriously before focusing on her nieces growing belly.

"Aw", she cooed walking closer to feel the growing baby inside.

After finding the guest rooms they would be staying in the family pooled out into the living room already divulged in conversation about what they would do on their stay.

Sonny walked back in the kitchen and became choked up seeing her family altogether as her brown eyes brimmed with tears.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked appearing from the front door with his manager Jett. Gina looked up from where she flipped her dark hair out of her face and sprinted to her feet. The two had a brief fling when he visited Wisconsin with Chad and Sonny.

"Jett", she grinned inches away from his face. " How've you been?"

Connie rolled her eyes at her daughter and refocused on Sonny.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Chad smiled walking over to drape his arm around his wife's shoulders protectively.

"I'm just so happy we're all together again", she admitted but was interrupted when Tawni appeared from the foyer clicking her heels excitedly. She'd heard it'd been a mini reunion going on. When she visited the Munroe's she instantly fell in love with all of them.

"Hey family", she eagerly greeted bouncing over to hug everyone before plopping on the couch in the middle of Mrs. Munroe and her sister Megan as they hugged her tightly.

Chad balanced Carolyn on his side shaking his head at his friend Tawni's over the top attitude.

"So what are the plans? Rodeo drive? Spa visit? Hair salon?" she asked eagerly. "If we leave out now we could do all those things".

Sonny laughed and sat at the arm of the couch. "No, we're decorating the nursery and going grocery shopping".

"Seriously?" Chad snickered.

Sonny turned around with an arch brow and he wiped the grin off his face.

"I choose Tawni", Gina turned from her conversation with Jett to throw in her vote.

"Rodeo?" Connie and Meg asked in unison excitedly babbling with Tawni.

"Mom", Sonny accused jokingly with her hands propped on her hips. " You're ditching me for shopping?"

"We'll be back before dark", her mother Connie waved her hand dismissively.

"Whose going to run errand with me then?"

"Me!" Carolyn piped excitedly bouncing on her Princess sandals excitedly as her blond curls bounced excitedly

Sonny smiled patting the little girls head. " Thanks sweetie".

"And Chad can go too", Tawni nodded walking toward the door with the Munroe clan in tow.

"I have to work", Chad sighed and looked to Jett to confirm it but he shook his head.

"You're free after we review your script at the office", he concluded.

Chad knew it had something to do with Gina being back in town but he didn't care to ask. He was free to be with the love of his life.

"I guess I'm free", he stated with a shrug grabbing his car keys.

Sonny clapped excitedly. "Yay".

……

"Yay", Carolyn squealed excitedly once she was unbuckled from her car seat by Sonny.

Sonny and Chad thought she was the most precious 4 year old in the world. Her bright blond hair was curly, she was in a pink summery dress with matching sandals. To say she was adorable was an understatement.

"Okay Carrie, promise to be on your best behavior?" she asked where she carried the little girl on her hips as she strolled deeper in the parking lot.

"Otay", Carrie smiled excitedly as the pair made their way into the local grocery store hand in hand with the little girl as Sonny grabbed a cart.

She was thankful there were no nearby paparazzi hiding in the distance. She couldn't wait until Chad came, although Carolyn was a sweet heart toddlers could be difficult with her carrying around an extra load.

Sonny leaned down at sat Carrie in the middle seat of the red cart strolling down the aisles looking left to right for the supplies she needed.

"Ice cream", the toddler chanted clapping her hands.

"Sure", Sonny smiled easily grabbing the ice cream cone from the stand near the frozen foods and unpeeled the chocolate ice cream to hand it to Carrie as she pushed through aisle grabbing things she needed.

Motherhood, Sonny thought had to be the easiest thing in the world. Carrie was a piece of cake, after she'd given her ice cream she'd piped down completely and sat obediently swinging her legs back and forth in the cart.

The peace only lasted for so long.

"I want down!" Carrie whined to the top of her lungs racking her small fist against the handle bars of the cart.

Sonny turned surprised from the cereal aisle at the sudden personality change. The toddlers face was turning beat red and she becoming louder and louder.

"Shh", Sonny smiled nervously attempting to ignore the dirty looks by passers were giving her because she couldn't control her child.

She unbuckled the clasp and lifted Carrie out of the seat and was surprised when she bounced on her sandals excitedly playing with everything her sticky fingers could put her hands on running through out the store.

When Sonny first caught up with her in the toy aisle she wasn't so calm anymore.

"I want, I want, I want", Carrie chanted excitedly giggling bouncing the soft toy balls up and down care freely.

"Carolyn", Sonny attempted to sound stern like her mother would do her when she did something wrong.

"Stop it, right now", she wagged her finger in front of Carrie's button nose.

Carolyn's green eyes watered as she prepared herself to cry as loud as she could wiping her eyes and sniffing.

Her wailing could be heard all across the store. It drowned out the intercom in every aisle.

Sonny instantly softened, she hated being the bad guy.

"Okay", she kneeled down to be face to face with her younger cousin who hiccupped uncontrollably choking on her tears. "I'll get you a toy", Sonny tossed the bright green ball into the cart easily but the toddler still wailed her eyes out.

Sonny tossed another toy in but the little girl shook her head and still shook her head crying. By this time snot was dripping from her nose and her eyes and face were red from crying.

Sonny pulled out a wet napkin from her purse and wiped Carrie's nose and eyes before slipping her into her arms as she buried her small head into Sonny's shoulder blade clinging tightly until her sobbing stopped. She said a little prayer when the little girl stopped crying and steadied her breathing.

Sonny rubbed circled in her back and with her friend hand patted her blond curls rocking her up and down.

"Shh, I know, I know", she sing song.

When the toddler finally calmed down Sonny attempted to set her down on the ground but Carrie locked her tiny arms around Sonny's neck defiantly and shook her head.

"Okay", Sonny sighed tiredly navigating through the aisles determined to get everything while still holding Carrie. Her ankles were hurting from being on her feet for too long, she had to pee, and on top of everything she only got half of the things on her list.

"Eggs", Sonny crossed off with her free arm, the other was wrapped around Carrie's small body holding her up successfully.

"Bacon", a familiar voice stated playfully.

Sonny turned relieved when Chad approached without a care in the world in the meat packing aisle. He flipped his hair out of his face walking closer to the two.

"Somebody's been crying", Chad cooed slipping Carrie from Sonny's tender arms and over to his chest where she clung to his button up shirt and leather jacket and patted her back playfully as she giggled brightly for him.

"I want to cry", Sonny muttered exhaustedly shaking her head.

Chad smiled and pecked her cheek and placed his hand on her stomach.

"You're okay", he confirmed with a wink that made her smile and feel warm on the inside.

"How do you do that?" she asked as they fell into step casually as she pushed the cart and he carried Carrie on his side.

"Make everything better all the time?"

Chad shrugged with a smirk. "Its my charm".

Sonny laughed and leaned over to peck his lips and pat the newly calm and perky Carrie's head as she giggled and hid her face in Chad's chest.

An elderly woman strolled in front of them and stopped to admire the beautiful young couple.

"You're such a beautiful family", she acknowledged in her wise voice.

"Thank you", they repeated in unison.

"What's this little ones name?" she asked brightly.

"Carolyn", Chad answered with a grin and lifted Carrie's hand.

"Say hi Carrie", Sonny encouraged.

"Hi", Carrie smiled shyly waving at the woman her head still pressed to Chad's chest.

The old woman smiled clinging to her cart but stopped to observe Sonny's round belly hid underneath her gray tunic shirt dress.

"Are you trying for a boy this time?" she asked.

Sonny shook her head. "This Is our first-

"I bet it's a girl", the older woman grinned with a smile before pushing her cart away.

The couple continued until Sonny stopped and winced at the pain she was feeling on her side and ankles.

"You alright baby?" Chad asked concernedly adjusting Carrie on his hip.

Sonny squinted her eyes nodding and sighed holding her stomach. "Yeah, I've just been up on my feet all day".

"Go sit in the car, I can take over", Chad added.

She shook her head with a smile at how thoughtful he was. "I'm fine Chad, I'm not a baby".

"Nope!" Carrie chimed in happily. " Cuz you're having a baby".

"Thanks Carrie", Sonny winked.

Chad shook his head with a grin and grabbed the list from her.

"Okay, I'll go get the rest of the stuff we need you and Carrie can go get the dog food and I'll meet you in line', Chad offered and kissed Sonny could object and sent her on her way.

"Let's go get Coop some food", Sonny looked down at Carrie with a grin swinging her tiny hand back and forth as they strolled to the dog aisle.

"Otay", Carrie rubbed her eyes with a yawn her Princess sandals squeaking on the glossy floors.

"Stay here Carrie, okay?" Sonny asked with a smile before walking to figure out which bag of dog food was good enough for her first baby ever, Cooper.

"Otay".

"Puppy Delight?" Sonny asked herself out loud lifting various bags. This lasted a few minutes until she finally decided.

She turned. "Sounds like a winner- No!" she screamed at the empty space where Carolyn was a few minutes ago. Her heart fell to her stomach anxiously to the pit.

"Oh god", her eyes welled as she walked up and down the aisle. " Oh god no", she shook her head calling the toddlers name over and over again.

She covered her face as tears fell from her eyes. What type of adult misplaced kids? Sonny tore through each aisle and stopped when she saw Chad.

"Chad", she ran toward her with tears framing her eyes she could barely get her words out.

"Carrie's missing, I turned my back for a few seconds and when I turned back she was gone. Chad I can't find her", Sonny hiccupped.

Chad shook his head calm. " Baby its fine, I found her", he stated and moved to show the little girl behind him bouncing her ball. " She must've roamed off to get her ball, its okay".

Sonny was relived but only a little.

"No", Sonny sniffed as Chad lifted Carrie into the seat of the cart.

"I'm going to make a horrible mother", she admitted. " I'm not prepared I'm going to be the worse ever. I feel sorry for this baby".

"Our baby", Chad corrected and placed his hands on the sides of her face and made her look at him.

"And you could never be a horrible mother. You're only human baby, accidents will happen all the time", his blue eyes searched her for a answer.

"Understand?" he asked wiping the remainder of her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

Sonny nodded a smiled despite her tears.

"Don't be sad Sonny", Carrie's small voice interrupted. "You'll make the bestest mommy ever".

"I agree", Chad added.

Sonny smiled warmly and pecked the little girls cheek. "That's all I needed to hear".

After they'd situated all the grocery bags and buckled Carrie up they pulled out of the parking lot on their way home.

Sonny gazed in her rear view mirror of the little girl sleeping peacefully.

"We rock as parents", Chad spoke as if reading her mind.

Sonny turned to face him with a grin. "But I'm better I'm going to be the bestest mommy in the world", she joked and placed her hands on her stomach. _ I hope, she thought._

_**Thnk u all for tuning in!!!! Please comment and review please!!**_


	8. The Uninvited

Sonny sighed peacefully cuddles against Chad where they laid lazily on their hammock outside swaying back and forth on the lounge. It'd been a few hours since her family had left for their early flight back to Wisconsin. Although she was sad to see them leave, having alone time with Chad wasn't so bad. They'd both called off at work, to sit back, relax, and be lazy for once.

Chad never had so much free time on his hands, he liked the feeling of waking up and not rushing to work. Just cuddling against his wife in the early afternoon was unusually comforting.

He crossed his ankles and absently traced the outline of Sonny's warm palm. She smiled at his gestures and quickly pecked his cheek. This was better than paradise. She rubbed her nose against his taking in his familiar Polo blue cologne before planting slow kisses across his face and neck.

"This feels amazing".

"Yeah", Chad nodded with a grin. "I haven't had this much free time since I was born".

Sonny giggled resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I hope it feels like this forever".

"What do you mean?"

"Us", she smiled clinging tighter to him. " No lies between us, you know".

Chad's eyes widened quickly and her chest felt poked. He hated lying to her everyday but he didn't need the whole Portlyn thing stressing Sonny or the baby out. And, frankly he didn't want to find out what Sonny would do.

He opened his mouth to speak to was interrupted by Tawni's exaggerated voice. They turned around baffled, as Travis followed behind her.

"Hey guys", she greeted lifting her arms showing where the dozens of baby bags dangling from her forearms. Travis waved his hand after setting down the over sized diaper disposal.

Sonny and Chad peeled themselves from the hammock to greet the two. The moment had of course been ruined. She could've cared less, it was always good to see friends. Even, James sometimes.

Travis nodded toward Chad and scurried over to hug Sonny who squeezed him tightly.

"Travis, when you'd get back from Wisconsin?"

"Yesterday", he smiled standing beside Tawni.

Sonny opened her mouth to speak but Chad stretched his arms interrupting her.

"I'm sorry is there a baby shower going on we don't know about?" he asked sarcastically.

"No", Travis shook his head. "We're dropping off a few things for the nursery".

"I hope you didn't spend too much", Sonny smiled pulling the side door to their backdoor open and let their company inside.

"Only a couple grand", Tawni stated casually with a shrug plopping the bags down headed toward the Cooper's master chef kitchen.

"That's too much", Sonny objected shaking her head.

Chad wrapped his arms around her from the behind and shook his head. "Don't complain", he joked.

"So when are we going to pain the nursery like seriously because- Tawni stopped dead in her tracks at the figure hovering in the open fridgerator door. James turned with the milk carton pressed to his lips, and smiled at Tawni with a wink.

Her smile faltered quickly into a scowl.

"What is he doing here?"

"Oh", Sonny exhaled with a sheepish grin. Somehow she failed to realize to tell her best friends that her ex boyfriend was living with them temporarily.

"Great", Chad groaned. "Now I can't eat cereal tomorrow".

"I live here babe", James's smirk disappeared when he saw Travis drape an arm around Tawni's shoulders.

"Temporarily until his condo is finished being remodeled", Sonny added to calm Sonny down.

"Excuse me Sonny, may I speak to you in the other room please?" Tawni asked politely and yanked on Sonny's arm leading her into the dining room.

"He lives with you", she accused.

Sonny shook her head smiling. " For another week and a half".

Tawni shook her head fanning her face. " I can't believe this I could kill you".

"Hey", Sonny raised her index finger jokingly. "I'm pregnant". She'd been wandering when she could pull off the pregnancy card.

Chad stood in between of the two guys scratching his forehead and looking down at his shoes.

"So?" he began awkwardly as the two guys stared each other down.

James wiped the milk mustache from his mouth. "Chad whose this?" he demanded to know.

"Chad who is this guy?" Travis asked loudly.

"Tawni's boyfriend who are you?"

"Her ex boyfriend", Travis smirked crossing his arms as Sonny and Tawni emerged again.

"What?" she asked wide eyed.

Travis turned cross armed toward her. "So, when were you going to tell me he was back in town?" he asked obviously upset.

Tawni gulped and focused on his wavy brown hair instead of his sharp eyes that were shooting daggers in her direction.

Sonny and Chad stood cuddled next to each other entertained as their heads shot back and forth at the couple as if it was a tennis match every time one of them spoke.

"I didn't think it mattered", she uttered quickly.

"Well it does".

James was pleased with himself, he didn't even plan on causing drama today.

"Can we not do this now, gosh", she argued back crossing her arms. "There's nothing going on between us".

"You sure?" James teased with another famous wink.

Chad giggled impressed with his friends comment until Sonny swatted his chest.

Tawni narrowed her eyes on her handsome ex pensively, she could've just smacked his arrogant smug face right then and there.

Before anything else occurred Chad interrupted with his hands on Sonny's shoulders.

"How about we all go out to dinner, my treat?" he asked hoping to relieve the stress.

Everyone turned interestedly. "Okay", they all agreed. The outing of the famous four was sure to cause definite paparazzi drama.

Sonny clapped excitedly and grabbed her stomach. " Wait, I have to pee".

…….

"Again?" everyone complained in unison across the table at the trendy downtown hipster restaurant. It was dim and secluded enough so the famous pack would have some type of privacy.

Sonny rose in dark wash blue jeans, brown Ugg boots, paired with a loose long sleeve dressy top.

"I have the bladder of two inside me right now. Are any of you pregnant?" she asked moodily before rising to head to the bathroom. Since they'd been seated she'd made at least 12 bathroom stops.

"I should probably go after her", Tawni asked concernedly lifting up the bell sleeves to her cashmere sweater.

Chad waved his hand casually. "She's fine, those are hormones. When she comes back I guarantee you she'll be back to normal", he smiled speaking from experience.

Sonny flipped her long hair out of her face agitatedly once she'd emerged from the bathroom stall. She could still hear the chorus of laughter and conversation through the thick restaurant door.

She washed her hands underneath the warm faucet water a few seconds longer to calm herself. When she looked up she heard the bathroom flush followed by heels. When she turned she was surprised to see Portlyn appear. Portlyn was surprised also, just seeing her was a complete accident.

Sonny turned revealing her growing baby bump. Portlyn quickly noticed and smiled, pretending to be shocked after she'd rinsed her hands clean.

"You're pregnant", she exclaimed.

Sonny nodded with a smile holding her stomach briefly before noticing Portlyn's own small circle in her midsection.

"Oh my god", she breathed. "Are you pregnant too?"

Portlyn hesitated for a second before nodding with a smile. "Yeah, its kind of a secret", she nodded.

"Why?" Sonny asked naively. She and Portlyn had never been the best of friends but she had nothing against her personally.

"The father doesn't want to be involved", she nodded somberly.

"What a jerk, are you talking about the blond?" Sonny asked speaking of the model she saw her with at her last doctor's appointment.

"I know", Portlyn acted casually and smiled again as they strolled out together.

"Hey is Chad here?"

Sonny lifted her chin in the direction of their table. "All of us".

Portlyn smirked inwardly just thinking about seeing Chad's face made her excited.

"I'll just say hey to everyone", she added as they strolled over to the table.

"Look who I found", Sonny introduced brightly to everyone who looked up.

Chad choked on his champagne glass at Portlyn and Sonny standing next to each other. He thought it was one of his nightmares at first but when he blinked she was still there.

"Hey everyone", she waved warmly but kept her gaze fixated on Chad who stirred uncomfortably as Sonny slid back next to him resting her head on his chest.

"Don't be a stranger", James warned playfully when Portlyn turned to leave.

"I'll be around a lot more, trust me", she stated before sashaying back over to her table with her group of friends.

Chad scratched his neck and cleared his throat. Suddenly it was hot, and his throat felt constricted. He pushed his plate further across the table.

"You okay?" Sonny asked curiously moving her hand across his face to check her temperature. Chad nodded absently and rested his head on Sonny's collarbone. She smiled running her fingers through his silky blond hair and kissed the top of his head.

"Ugh", James joked. " Get a room".

"Don't be mad because you're single", Travis bolded added.

Tawni groaned pushing her plate away, suddenly she had a loss of appetite.

Portlyn watched from the table with her girls jealous at Sonny and Chad cuddling.

"Girl", Monique smacked her lips as Jenny nodded in agreement.

"You just going to sit here and watch him and his wife?"

"No", Portlyn rose bitterly lifting her purse. " We're leaving", she confirmed strutting out as her friends followed tow.

Chad noticed pleased, maybe Portlyn was being mature for once in her life.

He was dead wrong.

Minutes later her cell phone vibrated indicating he had a new message: **Come meet me NOW or I will march back in there and tell her EVERYTHING.**

Chad felt something cold creep up beside him as he quickly put his cell phone away and swallowed hard. Portlyn was blackmailing him. Usually he wouldn't have cared but now Portlyn was actually speaking to Sonny. He reluctantly agreed texting back a simple: **Fine, you've got 10 minutes and I'm gone.**

"Sorry guys", he apologized catching everyone attention. "I have business to take care of", he replied reaching in his track jacket to pull out his platinum credit card.

Sonny grabbed his sleeve with a smile. "I'll come too".

"Not this time", he smiled pecking her forehead and waved to everyone else.

"You're really leaving?" Sonny asked disappointedly and lowered his eyes. Chad felt like the scum of the earth.

"But I'll bring you some ice cream home", he waited until she smiled again before making a quick exit.

Sonny sighed. "He's been really busy lately".

…….

"What?" Chad demanded angrily tearing through Portlyn's apartment. He heard her friends giggling in the distance so he knew she was home. He clenched his jaws tightly, words could not express how angry he was. He marched into the living room and finally located Portlyn as she stood up happily.

"Hey baby daddy", she smiled wrapping her arms around his waist.

Chad quickly unloosened the grip.

Portlyn smirked to her friends. "He's a little shy".

"What do you want?" he asked seriously and crossed his arms.

"You", Portlyn bit her bottom lip and toyed with the zipper to Chad's jacket. He grabbed her wrist and angrily led her across the room to speak in private. The last thing he wanted was the wannabe gossip girls spreading all his business across Los Angeles.

"Oh", she grinned. "You know I like it rough, baby".

"Why did you text me?"

"To get you away from her, and with me", Portlyn stated honestly.

Chad released her wrist angrily and began walking away.

"Where the hell are you going?" Portlyn barked devilishly. "I'm not finished with you".

"Home", Chad replied with a sarcastic grin just to bother her. " To my **wife, **the mother of my unborn child".

On his way home, he'd never sped so fast or been so happy to see Sonny.

…….

Sonny smiled happily after parking in their secluded neighborhood. She slammed her car door closed and dropped the keys in her purse. The ride had been slightly longer because she dropped James off at one of his many girlfriends house. The sun had just set, and the neighborhood had never been so peaceful.

Mike, one of her way too obsessed fans watched eagerly from his pickup truck. She was the love of his life, just watching her move was enough to drive him crazy. Chad didn't deserve her, her family didn't deserve her, or her friends, in his eyes he was the only person worthy of her. And, the baby she was carrying was somehow his, is Mike's imagination.

He slid out of the passenger seat and eagerly called her name sprinting where he parked a few cars down from hers. He held tightly to the two plastic cups of coffee he saw Chad and Sonny got every other morning.

Sonny turned curiously and furrowed her brows. She didn't see anybody in the distance until she heard a voice appear from behind her. She flinched when she saw her deranged fan. He had her face plastered everywhere, her name tattooed. He had a sun tattooed on his right eye for Sonny, and his hard rugged face. Sonny was frightened as her pulse quickened and sweat beaded across her forehead.

"Remember me?" he asked in a raspy husky voice as his eyes shifted dangerously across her face. At the moment all she wanted was Chad. This would be the tenth time she'd seen this guy, she knew she should've told somebody.

"Y-yes", she stated shakily standing in front of her car frozen as he approached closer.

"I love you", he proclaimed. "I'm your biggest fan ever. We have to be together we just have to", he stated excitedly in his alternate universe, Sonny loved him.

Sonny backed away shakily away from the stranger but he only stepped closer.

"I brought you some coffee", he smiled handing her the cup that she reluctantly accepted so she wouldn't alarm him.

"Don't be afraid of me Sonny, I'm your new husband", he confessed.

She widened her eyes scared for her life, she was shaking like a leaf on the outside.

"I'm married", Sonny's brown eyes blinked nervously.

"But you love me", he whispered.

Sonny shook her head throwing the coffee in his face and began to run for it but he gripped her arm pulling her shaking body to his and placed a blade against her neck. Tears poured from her eyes as she cried loudly petrified. All she could think of was her baby and Chad if something was to happen to her.

"Please don't kill me", she cried as warm tears rolled from her cheeks as he loosened the grip on her neck silently.

"That wasn't nice Sonny. I don't want to have to hurt you again, okay?" he asked calm and trailed his hand down to her stomach.

"How's my baby doing?" he asked deranged.

Sonny curled back disgustedly, he smelled like smoke and gasoline. She could feel herself getting ready to pass out. No cars passed, no one walked in the gated community. The houses were so far from each other, it'd be a miracle if anyone saw her.

"God I love you", he whispered against her cheek but stopped when her cell phone rung. He grabbed it briefly letting go of the grip. He smiled with no humor.

"Its from Chad", he rolled his eyes boredly before tossing her phone across the driveway.

"Get in the car", he demanded opening Sonny's car so he could pull off.

Sonny shook her head defiantly, if she got in the car she would never come back. "No".

Mike clenched his jaws and locked his arm around Sonny's neck with the blade again trying to stuff her in the car but she kicked scream and bit, tears and all.

Chad pulled up to his Bel-Air mansion and crinkled his brows at the pickup truck parked in front of his. Before he could think anything else of it he heard Sonny scream wretchedly. He ran in the direction immediately and stood frozen for a second at what he saw.

Sonny screamed shaking her head as some burly stranger stuffed her into the car. All he could think about was how scared his wife was and his baby. His whole life.

"Hey!", he screamed running up to Mike catching him by surprise. He tried to pull off but Chad grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, his blue eyes had turned cold as he hissed furious as Mike attempted to push Chad's weight off him.

Chad grabbed the blade, " I swear to fucking god, you better pray that they're okay or I promise I will kill you", he whispered coldly. He would've sliced Mike's neck completely if he hadn't heard Sonny sobbing.

"Baby", he sniffed helping her out of the car as she shook crying uncontrollably.

Mike quickly shuffled to his feet and beat it toward his car. Chad quickly turned to chase after him but he was already gone. Seconds later a neighbor had alerted the police.

Guilt fell over Chad heavily, he couldn't help but think that none of this would've happened if he hadn't met up with Portlyn.

Sonny wailed into Chad's chest still violently shaken up, Chad gripped her body tightly.

"I was so scared for the baby", Sonny hiccupped sobbing into Chad's chest, the way she was going it seemed like she would never be consoled.

"I'm so sorry", " I'm so sorry", Chad repeated rocking her body back and forth to ease her pain. He buried his head in her shoulder to hide his own tears, he almost lost everything that ever mattered to him.

Seconds later the police arrived.

_**Intense Chapter right? Please Review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please and thank you**_


	9. Broken Peices

_**Baby Makes 3**_

"Young actress slash superstar Sonny Munroe was nearly kidnapped yesterday evening by her deranged stalker, Michael Jinx. Apparently the deranged man attempted abduct the star idol before her husband a list actor Chad Dylan Cooper came to her rescue", the young reported nodded holding the microphone in front of the Cooper/ Munroe residence where the media outlet were still waiting to get the extra scoop.

Inside, Sonny was still shaken where she sat in the spacious living room where all her friends and family were.

"How many times have you seen this man?" the detective sternly asked.

Sonny sniffed and shook her head. " I don't know a couple times before".

"And you didn't think to alert us?" he demanded.

"Hey", Tawni interjected harshly pointing the finger at the detective. " My best friend was nearly abducted by some crazy lunatic and you're pressuring her?"

He nodded. "Excuse me if I sound insensitive but this is a high profile case and we need to find this man as soon as possible".

Sonny nodded and crossed her arms. " I understand".

Chad paced around in the back yard over and over in circles. His guilt was eating him alive, he'd never felt worse in his life. He even went back to old habits in his early times and smoked to calm himself down. In the other room his wife was filing a police report for a crime he could've prevented if he wasn't with Portlyn.

Chad blew gray smoke from the corner of his mouth and squinted his eyes still jumpy from the events that occurred less than 24 hours ago.

James appeared from the back door and exhaled when he saw his friends.

"I'm so sorry dude", he apologized holding his hands up in surrender. " I should've drove her home, and I should've made sure she was okay and –

"Its fine", Chad confirmed closing his eyes and took a long drag from the cigarette before exhaling. James walked closer to his best friend and furrowed his brows.

"You okay man?" he asked eyeing the cigarette. "You don't smoke anymore".

"I do now", Chad stated dryly turning to James emotionless. The bottom of his eyes were brimmed red like he hadn't slept in days, his fist were bloodied and stitched up from where he punched the psycho in the face. His shirt was wrinkled and his skin appeared to loose its glow, none the less he was still disturbingly good looking.

"I want the old me back", Chad spoke again scratching his golden locks. "When the only person I had to worry about was me. Only me, I feel like my youth has been robbed and I don't want any of this".

Sonny opened the door about to speak but stayed behind and listened to the conversation, but half way in she felt like she'd heard enough before she quickly bagged away.

"I turned 21 7 months ago, and now I'm married with a kid on the way", he confirmed shaking his head. It wasn't how he pictured his life, he wasn't saying he didn't want his new life. It just felt like he wasn't ready for it yet.

"I've been waiting on her hand and foot like Mr. nice guy, that's not me okay? I don't call anyone baby, or sweetie. I feel like an imposter".

"You're a good guy, Chad", James told him and patted his shoulder but Chad shrugged him off.

"I'm not", his blue eyes stared into the clear outdoor pool in their yard. "Really".

"What do you mean?" James asked.

Chad exhaled and blew circles of smoke before he spoke again flicking the gray ash on the freshly manicured grass.

"I might have another kid on the way", he confessed in the air.

James didn't respond, because he was genuinely stunned. Never in a million years would he have thought that Chad Dylan Copper of all people would screw up so bad.

"You cheated on Sonny?"he whispered wide eyed.

"No", Chad crinkled his flawless features. "This was when we were separated. Portlyn came over and one thing just led to another".

"Portlyn?" James hissed in a high pitched whisper until Chad warned him to lower his voice.

"I thought she'd gained a little weight but I thought that anorexic was trying to get curves for once", he attempted to joke.

Chad didn't smile. "And I was with her yesterday".

"You're kidding right?"

Chad nodded somberly. "I'm not as good as everyone thinks. Maybe I've been wearing a mask this whole time and fooled you all".

"You're shaken up from yesterday".

He shook his head still dragging the cigarette. "Sonny deserves a good guy, and I'm just not that person for her anymore".

"All she needs is you".

Chad shrugged and rubbed his already reddened eyes. He'd finally said what he'd been carrying around his chest for months now. It was out in the open, but somehow he still didn't feel relieved. He felt worse for even saying something like that.

"I'm too screwed up to help anyone but myself. Look at my father James, I'm just like him. Two women pregnant at once", Chad shook his head disappointedly at himself.

"You don't know if Portlyn's kid is yours".

Chad turned to face James. "What if it is? Then what?"

"I don't know", James lifted his shoulders. " But I do know you have to tell Sonny as soon as possible".

"She'll leave me", he confirmed tossing the cigarette in the high matinence pool.

"You don't know that".

"I know she loves you Chad, and you love her. This guilt thing is going to pass trust me", James forcefully hugged his friends. It was weird for Chad, James was always the bad influence. But here he was giving advice.

The door opened followed by the clicking of heels. Tawni slid her jacket over limply. Travis had left hours ago over a fight he and her got into over something petty.

She hugged Chad tightly and squeezed him and extra time to let him know everything would be alright. By this time everyone had poured out of the Bel-Air mansion to give the couple their space.

"James can you drive me home?" she asked in a small voice once she broke free from Chad. James nodded and put his arm around her for moral support.

"Of course", he spoke.

Tawni turned briefly to speak to Chad. "Its going to be okay", she stated over her shoulder before exiting with Travis surely to be swarmed by the near paparazzi.

"No its not", Chad clenched his jaws staring out across the spacious back lawn. It looked more like a luxury botanical and part pool resort.

He waited a good forty five minutes before he shrugged back inside to face Sonny. Chad walked past the foyer but stopped when he saw Sonny sitting all alone in the spacious living room with her head bowed. He dropped his hands from his pockets and slowly made his was deeper inside and stood before her.

"How you holding up?" he asked casually. He didn't have the energy to call her any pet names because frankly he was getting sick of all the sweet goodness in their relationship. He missed the fire, the thrill of arguing like back in Wisconsin when they visited their parents. They had so much, angst, energy, and by far the most exciting chemistry they had in their whole relationship.

Sonny's brown eyes lifted from the smooth white carpet and toward Chad.

"Why didn't you tell me you were so unhappy?" she asked seriously.

Chad furrowed his brows. " What are you talking about?"

"I heard you and James".

His bright blue eyes widened. " How much did you hear?"

"Enough", she confirmed and crossed her arms.

Chad sighed, she obviously hadn't heard about the Portlyn thing and plopped beside her.

"I'm not unhappy", Chad admitted. "I juts feel like I'm lying myself. And I'm scared to death this kid is going to resent me like I resented my own father for awhile".

Sonny grabbed his face in her hands and made him look at her.

"_Our_ baby will never resent you Chad. We're both new this whole parent thing. You think I'm not scared? Or have regrets?"

Chad shook his head and wiped the slow tears off her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs before kissing her lips. She folded her legs across his lap and rested her chin on his shoulder as he pecked her cheeks. It had just been confirmed, he wanted nothing else but his new life. All the crap he was talking earlier was him panicking.

"I love you", Chad spoke stroking her stomach as she played with his locks. He wrapped his arms tightly around her body.

"I love you too".

Chad grinned back into a playful mood. "I was talking to the baby", he laughed when she swatted his arm. He smiled, "Hey I love you too", he winked.

"I was so scared the other day-

"Shh", Chad pressed his index finger to her lips. " Its in the past, that creep is going to be locked up for the rest of his life".

Sonny smiled, instantly at ease and sunk into Chad. Moments of relaxation were ruined when Chad's watch beeped.

He groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to meet my parents to calm them down. They saw the news", he interjected rising from the couch.

Chad grinned. "Hey, you can come if you want".

Sonny quickly shook her head. "No thanks", she laughed and pointed he finger.

"And actually bring ice cream back this time", she taunted.

"Not a problem", he winked taking her face in his wide hands and kissed her lips slowly before she walked him toward the door.

She smiled closing the door behind him, so her life wasn't exactly happily ever after. But it was happily realistic.

Almost an half an hour later Sonny emerged wrapping her cardigan over her body with a smile. She just knew it was Chad.

"That was quick, Chad?" her voice quickly faltered once she opened the floor to ceiling door as Portlyn stepped into view.

Portlyn pushed her hair out of her distressed face. "I'm sorry", she admitted somberly once Sonny had graciously let her in completely concerned.

"I didn't know who else to turn to", Portlyn nodded seriously. " I have to talk to someone".

Inwardly Portlyn was smirking, just thinking of Chad's reaction.

Sonny uncrossed her arms. " What's wrong?"

_**Yet another Chapter!!! What do you think? Please comment and review!!!!! Please I appreciate all reviews. Seriously. **_


	10. Clueless

Tawni groaned happily as the sun dipped into her bedroom window. She rolled over on her king size bed peacefully but furrowed her brows when she felt an object next to her. Her blue eyes quickly popped open when she saw who was lying next to her. James Conroy, of all people. She lifted her satin sheets from her body and screamed when she realized she was naked. Tawni quickly gripped the sheets over her body when James woke abruptly.

"What happened?" he yelled alarmed still half asleep.

"Apparently this!" She pointed thrusting toward their clothes sprinkled across her bedroom.

"Oh", James smiled wiping sleep from his eyes. "You don't remember?" he joked.

"No. Tawni screamed alarmed.

James folded his hands behind his head cockily. "Well, you screamed all night long".

"Oh my god", Tawni groaned slapping her forehead. She cheated on Travis, with James? She wanted to feel disgusted with herself but she didn't, not even a small part of her did.

He leaned over and gently pecked her lips, and rose in his boxer shorts revealing his toned stomach.

"I'm going to take a shower, be right back", he called over his shoulder with a wink before disappearing in the bathroom.

Tawni watched curiously from where she sat in bed clinging to the sheets. This had to be the weirdest morning ever.

Sonny watched Chad skeptically the next morning when he entered holding a pint of ice cream with a grin. He walked up to her and pecked her cheek before walking deeper inside the home. She crossed her arms and followed behind him.

"So it took you 24 to go get ice cream?" she demanded.

Chad turned from throwing his jacket across the room. "I fell asleep at my parents".

"How convenient", Sonny snapped.

He turned around confused then smiled knowingly, she'd never been the jealous type. Chad laughed shaking his head.

"Where is this coming from?"

"Are you cheating on me?" she demanded emotionally and began beating on his chest as her face reddened.

"What?" Chad asked grabbing her wrist to force her to stop plunging at him.

"Admit it", she sniffed. "You're cheating on me because I'm fat, and defenseless", Sonny accused hoarsely. Her hormones were at an all time high, Chad noticed when he pulled her into the living room and on to his lap.

"Where is all this coming from?" he asked stroking her hair. "I would never cheat on you. I love you, don't you trust me?"

Sonny hiccupped shaking her head. "I'm sorry, its just that you didn't come home last night and Portlyn came over and we got to talking and-

"Whoa", Chad quickly interrupted as his heart rate increased and sweat trickled at the back of his neck.

"Did you just say Portlyn? What the hell was she doing here?"

"Well first of all she's pregnant", Sonny nodded obliviously.

"Oh my god", Chad exhaled gripping her hips. "I've been meaning to tell you-

"Tell me what?" Sonny asked craning her neck curiously. Chad read her face one more time, before confirming he had got away by a landslide.

"Yeah", a snarky voice appeared entering the living room confidently. Chad turned and almost fainted when he saw Portlyn staring back at him tauntingly.

"Nothing", he quickly answered burying his head in her shoulder. "What is she doing here?" he whispered to Sonny.

Portlyn strutted over to the furniture opposite of the two and crossed her legs over each other. She rolled her eyes noticing Sonny was on Chad's lap.

"I came to visit, a new friend", she grinned when Sonny turned excitedly to agree with her.

"And she was telling me about this horrible father of her child cheating on her, and not owning up to his responsibilities", Sonny shook her head disappointedly.  
"He's the biggest tool in the world, I can't believe I ever loved him", Portlyn confirmed flipping her newly done hair off her oval shaped face and kept her eyes fixated on Chad. He clenched his jaws in disbelief.

"Can you believe that asshole?" Sonny asked interrupting the two sending each other dirty looks.

Chad shook his head and cleared his throat and rose letting her sit on the couch while he stood.

"Why are you hanging out with her? You two aren't friends", he accused shaking his head. He couldn't fathom that Portlyn actually had the guts to actually come to his house and become friends with his wife. She was playing the sickest games ever, knowing Portlyn she would wait to her and Sonny were good friends to throw the lie in her face.

Sonny shrugged offended. "We are now. I mean it can't be easy being a single mom in this industry", she defended her new found friend.

"Yeah", Portlyn nodded and tried to stifle her laughter.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Chad asked grabbing Sonny and took her into the next room.

"I don't want you hanging around that girl Sonny. She's bad news and after everything that happened with that stalker I'd think you'd want to be alone more", Chad crossed his arms.

Sonny arched her thin brow and crossed her arms on top of her round stomach.

"Why do you have such a huge problem with Portlyn?"

Chad cleared his throat and shrugged. "You know what? I don't care I'm going to hop in the shower".

"Good, we have a parenting class. And Portlyn's coming", Sonny quickly informed at the last minute and strolled into the kitchen to polish off the ice cream.

Chad groaned loudly so Portlyn could hear before slamming the door to their bedroom closed.

"Guess he was surprised", Portlyn joked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The only more awkward then the morning after a one night stand was seeing it walk toward you and your pregnant wife, Chad observed once Portlyn had emerged with a huge grin from her car. She transformed from her sky high heels, and slinky shirt dress for a tank top and yoga pants like Sonny.

"Hey guys", she grinned casually hugging Sonny and diverted her attention to Chad who shook his head crossly outside the baby planning exercise classes.

"I have to sign us in, be right back", Sonny smiled when Chad leaned over to kiss her. He lengthened the kiss just to bother Portlyn, until Sonny broke free with another smile before sauntering inside.

"Was that supposed to make me jealous?" she smirked stepping closer to him tauntingly.

"I don't know, did it?"

"Nope", she brightly answered and lowered her sunglasses on the brim of her nose.

Chad shook his head. "You are seriously twisted. You actually had the nerve to come to house, and talk to my wife? Portlyn, seriously leave me alone. And, you really need to find out about the father of your child and stay away from Sonny".

Portlyn lifted her dainty shoulders. "Sonny's sweet, too sweet for you. When are you going to wake up and realize you and me are one of a kind?"

"We're-

"Ready", Sonny brightly answered and pulled the two inside the soapy bright colored room where pregnant women were nestled in between their partner's legs.

Chad smiled wrapping his arms around Sonny's neck once they were seated on the yoga mats opposite of each other. He attempted

"Alright class, we are back for our monthly session Baby Boom", the instructor grinned in her soft spoken voice and eyed Portlyn.

"We have a new guest, Portlyn. Please give her a warm welcome".

The whole room applauded her except for Chad. He was the only one that saw her for who she truly was. Knowing Portlyn she had already devised a plan to become friends with Sonny, and just when they were getting close tell her that Chad was the father. She was sick, that way, Chad thought shaking his head at Portlyn before focusing back on Sonny.

"She is a single mother, so we'll be helping her out every chance we can".

Portlyn waved her hand and pretended to be humble. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Thank you all", she beamed.

"To begin the exercise", the woman began we will all be sitting Indian style the woman with her back turned to her partner.

Everyone did what they were instructed.

"We would like the women to be as comfortable as possible. Partners how about you stroke your moms to be".

Chad grinned stroking Sonny's arms where she sat nestled inside his open legs with her back pressed against his body. Portlyn rolled her eyes one or two mats down from them.

"Inhale".

"Exhale".

"This is great", Sonny whispered to Chad, as he rested his hands on her stomach rubbing in circles as he was instructed.

"Good job, Chad", the woman smiled tapping his shoulder as she checked on the other couples progress before going back to the middle of the room.

"Thanks", he grinned and smiled when he felt her stomach kick.

"He kicked", Chad yelled excitedly alerting everyone in the room who clapped.

"She", Sonny corrected giggling.

Portlyn turned, and for the first time felt herself get emotional because she knew she would never have that moment with him.

"Alright class, lets focus now", the instructor added warmly. "Up next I'll show you the 'KIC' she stated pulling Portlyn up to her feet as she reluctantly followed her.

"New comer Portlyn will demonstrate. We'll have to use one of the men ladies, sorry", she joked as the women giggled.

"Um", the instructor observed the room for her best male student and let her eyes settle on Chad.

"Chad", she stated brightly.

Portlyn smirked, what were the odds? She thought.

"No", Chad shook his head attempting to hide behind Sonny.

The class chanted and clapped for him to go up and volunteer.

"Please?" Sonny asked nudging him with a grin. "Go", she instructed as he reluctantly rose the men applauded him.

Chad sighed standing in front of Portlyn.

"KIC stands for keeping it comfortable", the woman confirmed. "This trick will be vital during your trimester when you're really in pain".

The women nodded as if she were a saint, taking mental notes.

"Sit", she instructed Chad and once she did, she told Portlyn to lie on her side on the carpeted floors.

"Inhale", she told them with her eyes closed. "Feel the vibe".

Portlyn rested her elbows on Chad's folded knees as she was instructed as he disinterestedly chopped her shoulder blades and sighed shaking his head to make a point when Sonny clapped.

Portlyn was soaking up all the attention from Chad.

"You can do this in bed, on the couch, or even on a park bench", the instructor stated. "Thank you".

Chad quickly unloosened from Portlyn and went back to Sonny relieved it was all over.

After a few more exercises the session was over.

"God", Sonny admitted holding her stomach. " I'm starving".

Chad pecked her lips. " We'll go out for lunch", he confirmed but was interrupted midway when Portlyn entered from the baby gym.

"I'm sorry", she apologized. " My mascara fell into the men's side on my way out the bathroom", Portlyn crinkled her brows to Chad.

Sonny waved her hand. "It happens to me all the time".

"Will you Chad?"

"No", he started to say but decided against it, he didn't want any grief from Sonny.

"Fine", he sighed following her inside.  
Once they were out of ear shot she gripped his polo.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that".

"I didn't".

Portlyn rolled her eyes amused and pulled his hand to her stomach.

"Do you feel your baby?" she asked wide eyed.

Chad snatched his hand back. "Don't play with me Portlyn".

Portlyn still grinned. "Oh my goodness I have to tell your mother Kendra", she continued. "She'll be so excited I've always been her favorite".

Chad became angry all of a sudden, taking her by surprise.

"Stay away from my mother".

She tapped her index finger against her chin. " Or better yet, I could tell Sonny right now".

"She wouldn't believe you".

"Okay", she shrugged her shoulders sarcastically.

"I can wait a few more weeks until she really trusts me. Thanks for the idea Chad", she grinned as they walked toward the exit. "I'll be in touch baby daddy", she whispered lowly and turned to squeeze Sonny tightly and strutted toward her BMW before jaggedly pulling off.

He had to tell her about the lie Portlyn was making up, but now didn't seem right.

"I really like her", Sonny stated. "Sure she seems a little aggressive but she's nice". Chad kissed her cheek and looked away thinking. _If you only knew._

_**Sorry for the late update! But what did you think of this chapter? Please leave me feed back. I love reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please and Thank You **__****___


	11. Dirty Little Secret

Portlyn sighed heavily for what felt like the hundredth time as she strolled her spacious penthouse suite. It was beautifully decorated with designer furniture and adorned with breathtaking pictures of her. She frowned stopping at a picture frame on her way toward the kitchen for her morning coffee.

There, on her living room table was her and Chad hugging tightly with a close up of their smiling faces. Portlyn picked up the frame and smiled at how babyish both of them looked. Back then, she thought she'd be the one marrying Chad. All her life, it'd just been her and him. Sure, she recognized they gad serious trust issues but they loved it other. If she could take back cheating on Chad years ago, she knew for a fact he wouldn't have went running into Sonny's arms. They had something, it was epic according to her.

She set the frame down and trailed her hands down to her expecting stomach that bulged out of her silk nightie.

"Morning baby", Portlyn smiled down at the only part of Chad she had left of her.

"Morning", Chad yawned eyes -closed and smiled at his wife nestled into his cradled arms. He trailed his tan hand across her stomach lovingly and kissed the nape of her neck. The sun was just pouring out of their Bel-Air mansion and the couple had to wake up early for their appointment with the doctor.

Chad rubbed her back attempting to slide from beneath her. "Come on, you have to wake up". Sonny just rolled over to her back and nestled tighter underneath the sheets moaning. Her dog Coop hopped on the bed and licked her cheeks, but she still didn't budge.

He scratched his bare chest concernedly and pulled the dog away from her face.

"Babe you okay?" he asked genuinely sitting at the edge of the bed wiping sleep from his eyes. Sonny still didn't respond.

Alarmed Chad pulled the sheets off of her limp body, but she slowly squinted her eyes in pain.

"I'm fine", she lied hoarsely and licked her bottom lip. It felt like a twenty pound load had been dropped on her, and worst of all the moment her eyes opened she felt like instantly closing them. Between working, health issues, and her being pregnant she was walking a narrow line.

"You look a little pale", Chad commented and checked her temperature with the back on his palm.

Sonny shook her head holding her stomach with both hands as support and sighed.

" How many months is it now?"

"5", Chad beamed and reached over and pulled out his camera to snap a picture of his wife, who frowned.

"It feels like a year", she dryly held her hand in front of her face. "Please", she groaned. " No more pictures Chad".

He lowered his camera genuinely hurt. " Well, sorry for being excited", Chad sarcastically told her walking over to his personal closet the door behind him.

Sonny groaned rolling her eyes, she hated herself for being so mean to Chad but lately she'd been feeling out of bound. Like something wasn't right, but she just assumed it was because of hormones.

"Baby", she cooed struggling to get out of bed and held her stomach with her right hand and pushed the door open with the other.

Chad turned holding a gray polo to his chiseled chest. " I'm sorry I was moody, but I'm under so much stress right now", she informed and was surprised when tears welled in her eyes. Being pregnant was really getting the best of her emotion.

"Aw", Chad softened walking over to squeeze her. "I'm the jerk, you're carrying 40 pounds on your pelvis".

Sonny sniffed looking down at her bulging stomach, sometimes she worried if she would ever get her body back. All her life, she'd never been particularly big and now she was the hugest. Her ankles always hurt, she always had to go to the bathroom, she was always hungry, and everyone always looked at her differently.

"I'm so fat", she admitted shaking her head. "I'm a heifer ".

Chad took her face in her and kissed her lips. "You've never been sexier to me", he whispered huskily against her ear until she quickly pulled back.

"What's wrong-

He was quickly interrupted by the sounds of vomit gurgling appearing from their bathroom.

"Sexy", Chad joked knocking on the bathroom door. "Very sexy".

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sonny held on to Chad's hands once they'd stepped out of their splashy Range Rover as they headed to the clinic. She was in loose fitting jeans, long white sleeved shirt paired over a pink cardigan since the temperature had begun to decline.

After signing a few papers the couple and advised to wait in the waiting room, where surprisingly nobody seemed to pay them any attention. Just the way they liked it.

Sonny grabbed Chad's arm and rested her head on Chad's shoulder and let him kiss her forehead lovingly.

"I hear, Chad and Sonny are having triplets", one pregnant woman confirmed to the other people in the room gossiping.

"Really now?" Chad playfully whispered to Sonny who shook her head laughing at the ridiculous things people believed in magazines.

"The doctor will see you now", the nurse informed guiding the two inside the room.

"I don't want to see you now", Tawni Hart confirmed sliding her over sized Chanel shades over her face after pressing her car alarm.

James shook his head persistently. "So you're just going to act like the other night didn't happen?" he demanded to know.

"That's exactly what I'm doing", she protested flipping her blond hair off her shoulders.

"You still love me", James stated with a smirk matching her stride. "Admit it".

"I have a boyfriend whom I love James, give it up", opened her car door but James stopped her midway.

"As soon as you admit you love me", he stated defiantly.

Tawni rolled her eyes shrugging him out of the way before sliding into her car seat. James stood in front of her car.

"I have to go meet Sonny James, move or I will hurt you", she honked her horn.

"You wouldn't", he confirmed confidently.

Tawni revved up the gas, seriously.

"Fine!".

"Everything looks fine", Doctor Ford informed closing his files and smiled at the couple. "Before I let you two go I'll perform the fifth month ultrasound so you can know the baby's birth".

Sonny smiled gripping Chad's palm when the doctor applied the standard jells to her stomach where she lay on the examining table.

The doctor moved the medical tool across her stomach outlining the baby in the screen above them.

"You see there you can see the fingers, mouth and nose", the doctor informed.

Sonny and Chad became starry eyed. " Its looks beautiful".

"Congratulations, you're having a beautiful baby –

"What'd I miss?" Tawni loudly demanded pushing the door open interrupting the doctor.

"He was just about to announce the sex of the baby", Chad told her.

Tawni clapped giddily standing beside the examining table. "I want a girl".

"I want a boy", Chad eagerly added.

The doctor smiled, "Well she's having a –

"Doctor, do you think you can wait to tell them. I want to be surprised", Sonny smiled and the doctor nodded before exiting.

"Aw", Chad and Tawni pouted.

"I can't wait", Chad stated anxiously and pecked her lips sliding his jacket over his shoulders. He had early shifts to do for his new movie.

"See you when I get home", Chad waved to the two before exiting.

"So what are you having?" Tawni asked the moment Chad was gone.

"Fine", she sighed and waited for her friend to inch closer before she whispered the sex of her baby.

Tawni clapped teary eyed. "Aww", she purred. "How precious".

"Mrs. Cooper the doctor would like you to pick up your prenatal vitamins before you go", the nurse said before squeaking out.

Sonny crinkled her nose fully dressed, "I have to go pee but will you go please?"

"Sure, anything to get closer to doctor Mcdreamy".

Sonny emerged from the bathroom minutes later in front of the waiting room where the same women gossiped.

"I can't believe Chad is cheating on her though. They got pictures of him leaving Portlyn's house a few weeks ago", one burly woman stated flipping through US Weekly.

Sonny stopped mid step as her ears automatically perked up.

_Was she hearing right? Not her devoted husband?_

"Excuse me", she said tapping the woman who became star struck.

"Can I borrow that?"

The woman nodded in awe and quickly whispered and ranted once Sonny was out of ear shot. Pictures of Portlyn and Chad dating from the past emerged across the glossy magazine pages. The next page read: CHEATING CHAD! _Apparently come winter, Chad will be the father of two children read lower for more details!_

A picture of a pregnant Portlyn and Chad staring into each others eyes made tears prickle behind her brown eyes. Her stomach felt as if it had been kicked, and punched. This can't be happening she thought. She usually didn't believe the tabloids but this time they were all stating the facts. She was furious.

At home, she still hadn't calmed down. She sat in the middle of the living room and put on a calm act when she heard Chad enter.

"Hey baby, I brought us some Chinese food for dinner", his voice confirmed brightly. He lowered the bag when he saw her back turned to him and smiled pecking her cheek flicking the lights on.

"Why are you sitting up here by yourself?"

Sonny's brown eyes were staring ahead, she was deathly silent. She pushed the magazine on the table in front of her ignoring everything he was saying. In color, Chad Portlyn and Sonny were plastered with LOVE TRIANGLE behind them.

Chad dropped the bag on impulse and cleared his throat.

"Care to tell me what this is all about?" she chocked back tears and threw the magazine with more force than Chad knew she ever had. She rose tears framing her eyes.

He held his hands in surrender. " I guess its about time I told you… everything".

_**Please review review review! I greatly appreciate any kind of criticism bad or good. I enjoy reviews and comments because they let me know where u r in my stories. Much love to all of you reading and commenting!!! Latersz. P.s how'd you like the drama????????????**_


	12. Love at War

Sonny stared in disbelief and literally felt the world around her become numb. Tears threatened to fall from her chocolate brown eyes but they wouldn't budge. All of a sudden, the man in front of her didn't look like her husband. She felt a million and one knives prick at her wounded heart. It all still felt unreal, she was hopping he'd come home and explain that everything was one big misunderstanding. But, it was the exact opposite.

It'd been at least a few minutes since Chad had dished everything to her. And still, they stood in silence.

"Sonny, say something please?" he begged raspily.

She shook her head still trying to wrap her head around the situation and cleared her burning throat.

"Sonny say something, please", Chad pleaded straining his watery blue eyes.

"How could you?" her voice hiccupped unsteadily as reluctant tears finally fell down to her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, but it was during the time we were separated and-

"You made a fool out of me", she sobbed slapping his hands away when he tried to reach out to her. "All this time, and you didn't tell me about her?" she screamed uncontrollably as her voice echoed through out the house.

Coop sprinted from the living room on his paws to the next room to avoid any further drama.

Sonny shook her head in disbelief and backed away from Chad as if he was a monster. She held onto her stomach as if to make sure it was still there, and that all of this wasn't some horrible, horrible nightmare.

"I know you're angry but will you please calm down before you hurt our baby?" Chad asked cautiously inching closer to her.

"Our baby?" Sonny laughed bitterly while choking back tears. Her mascara had smudged, her hair had fallen from its polished ponytail and she could care less. "My baby? You already have a child on the way with Portlyn", she accused running her fingers through her hair agitatedly.

"Sonny don't say that-

"You know what the worst part is?" she sobbed. "You didn't have the guts to tell me".

"Because I don't even know if its mine! And I love you-

Chad was abruptly cut off when Sonny's palm slapped his face hard square on the jaw on impulse. The sound echoed throughout the house.

"I hate you!" she barked icily. "You never loved me or this baby", Sonny screamed at the top of her lungs

He held his jaw, still stunned by the sudden force but stopped and refocused on his distressed wife.

"You don't mean that", Chad shook his head sniffing. He was never the emotional kind, but now it felt like everything he had worked so hard for was evaporating right in front of him. Without even a warning.

"How could you?" Sonny screamed choking on her tears as they fell from her eyes like a waterfall, once it started there was no stopping.

Chad felt like the scum of the earth, here his wife was balling her eyes out in so much pain because of something he did. It felt like he could never do anything right anymore. All he wanted to do was grab her in his arms and take the pain away if he could.

Sonny slumped against the wall and fell on her bottom shaking out her unkempt hair in disbelief, screaming and crying at the same time.

He cautiously approached her and gently tried to lift her off the floor but she slapped him away again, he gripped her in a tight hug to stop the flow of the tears but it didn't stop. She tried to wiggled and squirm but he towered over her and it was nearly impossible.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry", he repeated muffled into her neck ignoring the slaps and kicks she was throwing his way. He could barely feel them anyway.

"I hate you!", Sonny screamed over and over again trying to slap Chad off of her but he didn't budge until she tired herself out and let him hug her. She didn't even want him to touch her, she needed somebody and he was closest.

Chad quickly eased and hugged her, locking his arms across her whole body and kissed her hot cheeks.

"I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Trust me, every time I tried something came up", he whispered stroking the back of her head and felt her petite body shake against his chest.

Although he felt somewhat relieved the secret was off his chest, it felt like one more problem was thrust upon him.

He felt her arms lift across his waist and squeezed him before she unraveled from the hug.

There was silence, besides the running bath water from the downstairs bathroom.

Sonny's face was a deep red, her makeup had been smeared and she could feel the world literally falling into pieces. Finally, she'd forced herself to calm down but she was still clearly upset. The last thing a pregnant woman wanted to hear was that her husband may or may not have fathered a child.

She was still trying to wrap her mind around it. _How could she not have known?_

"Sonny", Chad pleaded. " Say something, please I'll do whatever you want".

"I don't I like you very much right now. I'll never trust you again", she sniffed shaking her head and felt a fresh batch of tears coming but she shook them away while walking toward the doorstep.

"I understand", he nodded sincerely and batted his baby blue eyes to hide the pain he was feeling.

Sonny wiped her puffy red eyes with the palms of her hands distraught on the first step of the staircase.

"I don't think you should sleep here tonight", she confirmed before slowly walking up the stairs.

"Okay", he added disappointedly and felt his eyes burn from the tears he was holding back. If it was any ordinary fight he'd be arguing back but he knew he was in the wrong so he had to respect whatever she said.

After an hour had passed he decided it was safe to saunter to his bedroom and retrieve an overnight bag for his visit with James.

As soon as she heard the doorknob turn Sonny rolled over to her side, so he'd think she was sleeping. She didn't want to speak to him at the moment.

Chad lifted slightly once he saw Sonny resting peacefully. He quickly shifted his attention to his bag as he made his way toward his walk in closet. He was stressing her out, which meant he was putting his unborn child in danger so he thought the best would be to just spend the night at James and wait until thing blew over.

After his bag was packed her over looked the spacious sleek room and felt the chills at their cracked bedroom window. Sonny always forgot to close it, and wound up with a cold. Chad walked over closing the window and sighed watching Sonny.

He lifted the duvet cover from her ankles and pulled it over her body and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry I never treated you right", he whispered into her ear because he knew she was sleeping. Sonny's eyes blinked opened but Chad was already at the door about to leave.

"I love you", he told her sleeping frame before gently closing the door.

Sonny stayed on her side and shook uncontrollably as slow tears made their way down her cheeks.

_This can't be happening._

……_._

_It did, _Sonny confirmed when she abruptly woke in a cold sweat after recapping the events of last night and sighed. It was one of the first nights she slept without Chad and hated it, it seemed like she heard every noise in the house and without something to cling to at night she felt lonely.

Her feet hit the white carpet floors sluggishly as she strolled into the master bathroom. She nearly flinched at her reflection.

She didn't recognize herself the woman in the mirror had bags underneath her eyes, in unison with smudge makeup and it looked like she had never smiled a day in her life.

Sonny ran her fingers through her matted hair and resisted the urge to cry, she was taken over with anger instead.

_Portlyn, that lying, conniving, home wrecker._

A thought popped in her head during her morning shower and brushing her teeth, she thought she'd pay her good friend Portlyn an innocent little visit.

After blow drying her hair and throwing on clothes, Sonny found herself revving up the engine of Chad's Range Rover. She assumed he took the Mercedes with him last night.

….

Chad toyed with the keys of his Mercedes absently where he sat at the breakfast table with James and his current squeeze who sat on his lap stroking his dark hair. She was a blond Tawni look alike. And since, Tawni was on vacation with her boyfriend Travis, the bottle blond was the closest thing he could get.

All morning Chad had been moping around like a sad puppy, he hadn't eaten or slept. All he could think about was Sonny and the baby, and if he were ever going to get them back.

He flopped his head on the hickory table dejectedly. "I'm such a screw up", he pounded his head up and down like a hammer.

"Aren't we all?" James winked and tapped the blond's thigh for her to give him and his best friend some privacy.

"Where do you want me?" the aspiring actress asked seductively in her barely there clothing.

"Bedroom Tawni", he added casually.

The girl scoffed. "Its Tonya", she confirmed with an eye roll before slamming his bedroom shut.

"Females", James stated casually. "Never can find a good one".

"I had a good one", Chad said remorsefully, thinking of how bad he had ruined things with Sonny and was about to thump his head again but James stopped him.

"Easy there buddy", he tapped Chad's shoulder. " You bruising yourself won't help, man".

"I don't know what to do", he rubbed his temples distraught. " She's so pissed with me, I don't think she'll ever-

"Its not like you cheated on her really, you guys were separated she's not mad over the sex part", James said knowingly. " It's the fact you didn't trust her enough to tell her the truth", James concluded logically.

Chad crinkled his brows with a lazy grin, it amazed him every time his hard partying playboy bachelor best friend actually made since.

James laughed, " I can be deep too. But anyways", he concluded you have to stop feeling sorry for yourself and jump back in the game and fight for her". All the speaking of love inspired him about his current situation with his ex Tawni. He loved her more than life but she was with Travis now.

"You're right!", Chad rose pumping his fist. " You should do the same to", he called over his shoulder before walking into the living room to call Sonny.

"Yeah", James breathed absently with his phone pressed to his ear. He sighed when she answered after a few rings.

"Hello?" her voiced sounded sluggish and groggy.

"Taw, its me", James beamed hearing her voice.

Tawni quickly recognized his voice and slid from underneath Travis's protective arm where they slept in the middle of the night in their luxury hotel.

"Are you nuts, its 3am here", she hissed with a yawn in the darkened hotel room.

"Sorry", James quickly stated. "But I had to speak to you".

"Why?" she snapped, she was always angry when she didn't get her beauty sleep.

"I love you".

"What?" her tone quickly died down a few notched and became instantly softer.

"I love Tawni, I always have dude. You don't love that Travis guy like you do me. Let's just give us another try, I promised I've changed".

Tawni tugged at her blond curl with a heavy sigh, she quickly scolded herself for even considering his offer.

"I can't", she quickly stated.

"Fine, I'll fight for you", he stated defiantly.

"Goodbye, I'm hanging up", she confirmed quickly ending the call.

Travis stirred still sleep. " Who was that?" he yawned sleepily.

"No one", she lied and slipped back underneath his grasp to keep her mind off James.

….

"She loves me" James confirmed to Chad who held up his index finger.

"Sonny?" he asked nervously.

"I can't talk now", she confirmed grabbing her purse from the passenger side furiously.

"Wait", he quickly stated. "Where are you?"

"Visiting a friend", she quickly hung up parked in front of Portlyn's condo. She was so angry, so deceived and betrayed she wasn't sure if it was a good plan to see Portlyn but now it was too late.

Sonny sauntered up onto the front of the house and buzzed the doorbell, after a few more rings Portlyn appeared swinging her hair open. She smiled, surprised to see Sonny and flipped her jet black hair off her shoulders.

Sonny didn't smile back, but instead bit her bottom lip before going off too soon.

" Hey girlfriend what's up? Come on in".

_You'll find out, Sonny thought._

_**Please please review! I've noticed there haven't been a lot lately and they are important! I'd love to know how you guys feel with the stories progress and what you think over all. Thanks! Love ya!**_


	13. Tragic Tales of a Love Triangle

_**Baby Makes 3**_

Tawni sighed inhaling the salty royal blue ocean where she lounged at the resort beach on the sand. Her blond curls were wrapped in a silk scarf and over sized designer sunglasses framed her oval shaped pretty face.

The only problem was that she was frowning, unhappy in gorgeous Hawaii where she was supposed to be enjoying vacation with the love of her life but James was determined to ruin it.

She flipped her cell phone up and down still racking her brown about what James had said earlier, and how she'd lied to Travis about it- again.

Tawni buried her hands in her face and screamed when she saw James face when she was staring at a picture of Travis on her cell phone. She was utterly confused, her heart belonged to Travis he was wonderful and caring. But, James was her first love and when he wasn't being a jerky player their lover was undeniable and strong. Kind of like Sonny and Chad's without the drama.

Come to think of it, Tawni hadn't spoke to her two friends since her trip. When she was about to pull out her cell phone Travis voice interrupted her from behind where he kissed the nape of her neck.

"Hey baby, what are you doing out here?"

…

"What are you doing over here?" Portlyn asked friendly once she had emerged from the kitchen with two coffee mugs for her and her new friend Sonny. Although she only started talking to her to piss off Chad, she accidently started to like her.

Sonny sat uneasily cross legged on the leather furniture and accepted the tea mug from Portlyn. She'd have to be as calm as possible, her deep brown eyes couldn't take her eyes off Portlyn's growing belly. The thought that she could be carrying Chad's child sickened her to the core. In all her life, she'd never been so hurt but two people.

"I was in the neighborhood", she stated lowly blowing steam from the glass and overlooking Portlyn who was holding her stomach and nodded across from her.

"Have you talked to the baby's father?"

Portlyn nearly chocked on her coffee and shook her head trying to recover from the blow.

"No, I don't really want to talk about it", she nodded again. " But, hey I was just letting you know I got your baby shower gift", she began to ramble on.

After a few moments on silence Portlyn noticed Sonny wasn't commenting on anything she was saying. Her eyes were staring blankly at the old portrait of Portlyn and Chad.

"You okay Monroe?" she joked. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing", Sonny asked emotionless and set her mug down. "Just wandering how you could?" she finally directed her cold gaze on Portlyn.

"I know I'm bad, but I heard you were having a girl so I opted for a pink stroller-

"Don't play coy, I mean how you could not tell me the supposed father is my husband", Sonny raised her voice and slowly lost her composure.

Portlyn's green eyes became as wide as her living and she instantly stood feeling remorseful.

"Who told you?" she asked shakily, she'd never felt more vulnerable.

Sonny rose angrily and for a second forgot she was 5 months pregnant. "More like how I found out".

"Look", Portlyn raised her hands in surrender. "I was going to tell you honestly-

"Save it!" she barked shocking herself and Portlyn who flinched by how forceful her tone was. "You're lying, cheating, conniving bitch like everyone said you were. But I took a chance, and look where the hell I got me".

Portlyn looked down at her Chanel pumps and ignored the tears burning in her eyes, she knew that's what everyone in Hollywood thought of her. But to hear Sonny, the nicest people in the business say it was mind blowing.

"I guess I deserve that", she admitted.

"No", Sonny sniffed. "You deserve more. Are you really that desperate you home wrecker?" she barked as fresh tears poured from her eyes like the had the night before.

"I'm sorry".

"Liar", Sonny accused. "You'd love nothing more but to see Chad and I divorced so you can move in for the kill you spiteful bitch", her tone was colder than winter in Chicago.

_Whoa, Portlyn thought, you're pushing it now._

"Well maybe you should've been satisfying him", Portlyn snapped no longer sympathiec. If Sonny had heard her side, she would've understood but she remembered she still wanted Chad too. She'd been temporarily blindsided by Sonny's kindness but the target was as clear as day.

Get rid of Sonny, Chad would have to come back to her, right?

"Bull", Sonny screamed.

Portlyn smirked. "And the day we conceived little Chad junior. Yeah, that's right", she narrowed her eyes. "We're having a baby boy. Chad just hugged and kissed all night long, and when he found out he was pregnant", she paused for emphasis. "He was so excited I just-

Sonny's palm slapped across Portlyn's cheek making a loud 'WHACK' sound across the spacious condo and her face instantly became red, she didn't mean to hit her. She didn't even plan it, but her impulse just made her do it.

Portlyn held onto her cheek in disbelief and contorted her face charging for Sonny like a wild animal and pushed Sonny a few paced back.

"Bitch!", she screamed like a wild banshee. " He will never love you as much as he loves me!", she screamed.

"That's what you think", Sonny spat.

"Do you really think Chad was happy?" Portlyn asked lowly and laughed flipping her head back. " All those nights he wasn't home, he was with me Monroe get real. Get the hell out of my house", she pointed to the door.

Sonny crinkled her brows and wiped away more tears from her eyes. " Get out of my life".

"Never, unless of course you divorce Chad", Portlyn wiped a few tears dotting the corners of her eyes mocking Sonny.

On her way past the foyer Sonny knocked down the old picture frame of Portlyn and Chad forcefully and smiled pleased when it fell into a million shards on the carpeted floors.

Along with the glass with Portlyn's heart, it was the last picture she had of the two together and Sonny had ruined it.

Sonny charged toward Portlyn and pointed her finger in her face menacingly. "You're so delusional holding onto something that will never happened".

"No you are. Your marriage has been over for months now", she barked getting in Sonny's face too. It seemed like they would tear each other into shreds at any moment.

///

"Will you hurry?" Chad inquired to James who sped in front of Portlyn's condo and jerked burning rubbing when he parked quickly. Chad bolted, he knew Sonny was at Portlyn's and if he knew the two of them it wouldn't be so pretty.

His stomach churned when he heard screams through the cracked door. Chad pushed the door opened and was somewhat confused at the somewhat fight between two pregnant women. He ran to quickly break up the fight.

"What's going on here?" he screamed as the two tugged at each other.

James appeared a few seconds later and stopped in awe and smiled pulling out his camera phone to snap a few pictures. All his life, he'd never seen such as sight.

Chad attempted to untangle to the two but Sonny ended up flying onto the floor.

"Sonny!", he screamed worriedly and rushed to help her stand back up while James went over to aid Portlyn.

He pointed to Portlyn. " I swear if my wife or unborn child is hurt in away Portlyn".

"Then what?" she threatened. " She came over her belligerent and slapped me, what did you expect?"

Sonny winced rubbing her side and slapped Chad's hands away when he tried to soothe the pain.

"James can you drive me home?" she whimpered.

James overlooked Chad who nodded for him to wait, and helped Sonny outside from the stressful environment.

" I can't believe you", he spat.

Portlyn crinkled her brows balling a gripped her navy blue polo shirt. "What about me?" she screamed as tears violently fell from her face and she shook.

Chad didn't hate Portlyn, but she was causing so much unnecessary stress in his life.

"She's carrying my first child", he spoke avoiding contact with her and helped her ease her clenched fist off his now wrinkled shirt.

"So am I ", Portlyn sniffed desperately trying to cling tighter to Chad as if he was her last dose of oxygen.

_Or so you say, Chad thought._

"She's my wife".

"She doesn't even love you anymore", Portlyn crossed her arms and focused her puffy red eyes on Chad who shook his head clenching his jaws.

"Goodbye Portlyn", he stated headed toward the door but she gripped his forearm for dear life. Chad turned and was scared by the way she looked, like she thought she couldn't live without him or something.

"Don't leave me!".

He always thought, she was just being dramatic.

"Calm down", Chad breathed. "That can't be good for your baby".

Portlyn was inwardly smiling, hope was smiling down on her. In her mind, Chad was saying _our baby._

He slammed the front door closed and slid into the driver's seat next to Sonny while James awkwardly took the backseat. The ride home had never been quieter.

Once they pulled up to the Bel- Air mansion Sonny unbuckled her seat belt and thanked James for the ride ignoring Chad when he followed the two inside.

Sonny slid off her jacket and tossed it into the other room and winced, she'd been feeling pain in her chest and rib cage lately but decided not to bother anyone.

"You okay?" Chad asked concerned. "I'm taking you to the hospital", he stated and guided her by the elbow but she snatched it away as if he was a disease.

"No you're not, I'm fine don't touch me", she barked irritated.

Chad moved back a few spots to give her some space. " Fine, its just I haven't been able to sleep without you".

"And where was that, Portlyn's?" she bitterly asked full of spite. After what just happened, Chad was the last person on earth she wanted to see at the moment.

"That's not fair", he spoke to her back as she shrugged past him moving around the mansion to avoid him.

James sat in the middle of war flicking through the channels and stopped abruptly at Tawni's face plastered across E news! " Reigning superstar Tawni Hart was spotted frolicking in the tropics with her new boyfriend Travis", the news reporter stated and flashed a quick picture of Tawni on the beach in a bikini pressing her lips to Travis's bare chest with sunglasses on her face.

He gripped the remote angrily, he'd never been more jealous.

"That's not fair!", Sonny cried. " Don't make it seem like I'm being unreasonable. You kept something from me", she pulled away from him every time he tried to embrace her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how many ways I can apologize", Chad pleaded.

Sonny shook her head as her face reddened from stress. " I don't need stress right now Chad".

" Then just forgive me", Chad begged tightly wrapping his arms around Sonny and waited for her to hug him back but it never happened.

Instead she beat against his shoulders until he let her go. " I can't", she whispered. " Just leave, I need space away from you right now", she cried holding her hands in front of her to block away Chad's pleading face. He looked like a puppy that had been kicked one too many times, and she could've sworn she saw tears in his eyes. It hurt her, but she was too hurt to care.

"You're leaving me?" he cried.

Sonny shook her head. " I'm saying I need space for awhile, I need to be alone", she sniffed freeing herself from his grip once again.

"But I love you", Chad held onto Sonny's wrist and wouldn't let her go. Finally she turned and tried to pry his hands away from her wrist. Compared to him she was weak. "What about our baby?"

"Chad", she cooed trying to calm him down. "You're stressing the baby out. Let me go", Sonny pleaded crying herself now when Chad wouldn't loosen his grip. He couldn't let her go, not again, not this time.

"Chad", Sonny sobbed choking back tears jerking to get her hands free but Chad wouldn't hear it until she heard what he had to say. He wasn't hurting her, but the fact that he wouldn't let go.

"I love you and our baby more than life. Baby, just give me one more chance. I don't want to be separated again", Chad exclaimed sniffing and let one reluctant tear fall from his right eye.

"Please", he whispered blinking his watery eyes at his wife.

Sonny felt the same pains from earlier only twenty times worse since she was stressed.

"You're stressing me out", she cried still trying to tug her wrist away from Chad.

"Chad, Chad, you're scaring your daughter", she cried and got his attention for the first time. It was the first time he actually heard what the sex of the baby was.

"What?" he asked in awe as his mouth gaped open, James rushed over finally as Sonny sniffed wiping her face.

"Dude, its about time we left".

"I don't want to see you", Sonny sniffed shakily before sauntering upstairs.

Chad began after her but James grabbed his shoulders. " Listen to her", he stated and guided Chad outside and eventually convinced him to get into the car.

Sonny watched out her bedroom James and Chad pull off, she'd never been more scared of him. It was like he couldn't let go. She cried in hysteria closing the drapes when she felt the sharpest pain she ever felt cripple her to the floor as she gripped her stomach. It felt worse than contractions, she knew it was much worse.

Sonny screamed out in agony but remembered Chad and James were gone. She shakily reached for her purse and yanked it down on the floor and waited for her cell phone to hit the floors.

She reached for her phone crying in pain while dialing 911. It felt like she was dying, or giving birth she wasn't sure which was worse. Then her stomach churned when she thought of possible miscarriage when she saw blood seeping through her white pants.

"911 what's your emergency?" the friendly EMT asked.

Sonny passed out cold before she could utter a word.

"M'am, M'am where are you? Can you speak?"

_**Ohhhhhhh. Intense I'm like balling as I write this because I can picture it? Can you? OMG!!! Please comment and review!!!!! Tell me how you feel please? Did you like it? P.S. Sori for the late update.**_


	14. All about Baby

_**Baby Makes 3**_

Sonny stared up at the white ceiling shakily and felt her body quiver in the blinding room. Where was I? she questioned and rose on her elbows and winced when she noticed her stomach was flat_. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, Sonny thought _miserably as her chocolate brown eyes searched nervously across the hospital room.

Tears began to frame her eyes but stopped when the door emerged open followed by a friendly looking nurse.

"Mrs. Cooper?" the nurse asked holding onto the doorknob.

"Yes?" she shakily answered rubbing her nose with the back of her palm.

"Your husband wanted to know if you were ready to see the baby."

Her chocolate brown eyes watered and she felt butterflies unloosen the knot building up in her stomach. It was relief, it was happiness.

"Y-yes", Sonny answered shakily and propped herself up on her elbows when the woman closed the door with a smile.

Sonny watched anxiously as the door cracked open and Chad appeared cradling a pink blanket in his arms. He was rocking the baby up and down and gazing down at her like any proud father would've.

She smiled sniffing and wiped away a stray tear from the corner of her eye in happiness.

Chad looked up and smiled at her, and walked over to peck her lips. Sonny stared in awe at the baby he was rocking up and down.

" Hey honey", he whispered against Sonny's ear sitting beside her on the bed and rested the infant in the crook of his arm.

"Let me hold her", Sonny grinned ear to ear holding her hands before her, and literally felt the world shift the moment her daughter was into her arms.

She pulled back the pink blanket away from the newborns face and nearly burst into tears again at the gorgeous baby blue eyes staring wide eyed back at her before they blinked back to sleep.

Chad smiled down at the baby girl in amazement and toyed with her baby soft hands.

"Gorgeous isn't she?"

"Yeah", Sonny breathed in amazement and touched the baby girl's soft face and kissed her nose. She never knew she could love someone she'd just met.

_Chad smiled shaking his head, "She looks just like you Sonny, Sonny, Sonny"._

Sonny flinched out of her daydream interrupted by the voice repeating her name over and over again in the hospital room as she was snapped back into reality.

Doctor Ford cleared his throat again to get Sonny's attention.

"I'll be back with the blood work", the handsome doctor informed after overlooking his files and made a silent exit.

Tawni, and her mother Connie was on either side of the room for the first time speechless at the news. The tension was thick in the room it could've been cut with a knife.

Tawni had ended her vacation a day earlier and rushed to the hospital as soon as she had heard about what had happened, already in her mind she had feared the worse.

The way Chad had sounded, so helpless, so scared. She'd rushed her bleeding body into the emergency room and even through all the tears and screaming Sonny was yelling for him. And, he wasn't there.

She looked down at her outfit and felt a little foolish, she was in a bikini with an oversized robe from the hotel but decided other things were more important.

When she reached to console Sonny she just flinched at her touch and rolled over, so that her back was facing the two of them.

"Okay", Connie breathed attempting to be sympathetic.

Sonny pinched the bottom of her hospital band absently and flicked off the television dryly. Nothing in the world seemed to matter anymore, and at this point not even her marriage.

She stole a peek at her ghostly reflection and barely recognized the lifeless form in staring back at her. It looked like the life had literally sucked out of her. Dark bags rung around her eyes, her complexion was pale and pasty, and her usually volume filled hair was limp and dishelmed.

"You're going to have to speak to him eventually", Tawni cautiously told Sonny and held her hands in surrender just in case she snapped. Chad had been waiting in the hospital room before anyone else, but still she wouldn't let him in. Or, let him know exactly what had happened with the baby.

Connie nodded where she sat near the window stroking Coop. " She's right honey, he is the father he deserves to know that-

"Mind you're business", Sonny barked angrily and curled underneath the thin hospital sheets ignoring Tawni completely.

"What do you want me to do then?" Tawni sniffed as tears framed her eyes, she hated to see her friend in so much anguish.

"Leave me alone", Sonny throatily responded dryly and blinked away her own tears.

Tawni cleared her burning throat genuinely hurt and quickly turned to leave.

"She's in a lot of pain right now", Mrs. Munroe excused her daughters behavior standing to hug Tawni before she left for the waiting room.

Sonny rolled back on her back and sighed bitterly.

"How are you feeling?" she asked her daughter.

Sonny rolled her eyes and blankly ignored her mother.

Connie walked over to feel her daughters forehead. "You alright? Que Pasa?" she asked her daughter.

"You're a little hot, I'll get you some water", she informed stroking her daughters jaw.

Sonny shrugged her mothers hand away.

"Mom, I don't want to talk, or be bothered right now".

Connie pursed her lips avoiding the sting of her daughter's words. " I know you're angry and scared right now but you can't keep being rude to people who love you. I'm sorry the baby got hurt, I really, really am but you can't take it out on everyone. Sooner or later you're going to have to let someone in, and I pray to god it will be your husband. You hurt me today Alison", she stated shaking her head disappointedly before sliding out of the room.

Sonny groaned after her mother left, as if she needed to feel worse than she already did. She hated hurting everyone's feelings but after everything she had been feeling cold and resistant.

She would've apologized if her eyelids hadn't been so heavy. Sonny had forgotten, it'd been a good 20 minutes since the doctor had sedated her, and now she was starting to fall into a deep sleep.

…

An hour later

Chad watched Sonny from her hospital outside window and touched the glass, watching in awe as her belly moved up and down as she breathed. He let a smile play across her lips and smiled, it seemed like even sleeping she looked angelic.

"Hey", a hand tapped his shoulder causing him to jump, he eased when he saw his mother in law.

She held her arms out for him and he quickly sunk into her warm embrace. It was the closest thing he had to Sonny at the moment.

"Is the baby okay?" his watery blue eyes were innocent and hopeful.

Connie's brown eyes looked disappointed. " You should really speak with Sonny", she spoke giving him an encouraging squeeze before she moved back down to the café to comfort her sister, Gina.

Chad's stomach felt as if it had sunken to his knees, and his heart felt like a ton as he slowly opened the door.

He looked around at the get well balloons he'd sent and felt like the scum of the earth. He thought, if he'd never left none of this would've happened.

A machine next to Sonny beeped alerting her breathing rhythms. Chad felt tears pour from his eyes as he cautiously inched forward and touched her stomach. She stirred slightly but he saw a faint smile spread across her lips. He leaned down and kissed the middle of her stomach.

Chad pulled a chair next to her bed and grabbed her warm hand and kissed it, and pressed it against his face sobbing quietly.

"I never deserved you, or this baby", he sniffed brushing back her hair with the tips of his fingers and shook his head in disbelief.

Chad looked down at the monitor on her finger and shook his head. "I never should've left, I never should've slept with Portlyn", he sniffed looking out the window trying to put himself back together.

He pushed the sleeves of his Ralph Lauren bomber jacket gripped his blond hair trying to make sense of things.

"I should've been there, I knew something was wrong with you baby, I should've stayed", Chad cried hoarsely pecking the side of her jaw line.

"Baby", he whispered tearfully and finally wiped his face.

"This baby is going to make it, my daughter is a fighter and so are you. This is just a setback sweetie, we're going get through this", he sniffed clenching her hand for support and pressed his forehead against hers.

"This baby is going to be fine, I know it", he hiccupped matter-of-factly.

"I know it", he whispered again to prove to himself.

Sonny laid silently besides her stomach rising and falling in patterns, Chad smiled a little when he saw her wedding band securely on her hand and kissed it.

A knock appeared at the door snapping Chad out of his sorrows.

"Doctor Ford", the man introduced himself and let himself in.

Chad wiped his stray tears with the arm of his jacket and cleared his throat. "Hey, Doc".

"So you must be the baby's father?"

Chad nodded standing, " Yeah, and her husband", he stated teary eyed.

The doctor looked down at his papers uneasily.

"I'm glad you're here for thee um… news", Doctor Ford squinted his eyes and tucked his files underneath his arm.

Chad didn't like the looks Doctor Ford was giving and immediately thought the worse.

"Is the baby going to make it?" he raised his voice shakily.

The Doctor looked away, he hated breaking the news to young couples or anybody in general.

"That's what I wanted to talk about. Well….

_**Sorry for the late updates guys!!!!!!!!!! How do you like this cliffy? Don't worry Channy fans, I just love drama. Stay tuned for the next update on the fate of Munroe-Cooper baby! I loved your reviews for the last chapter. Please review this one 2! **_


	15. High Risk

"**The baby is fine", Dr. Ford finally stated evenly, " But I'm not so sure about your wife. This is a very high** risk pregnancy and if she comes into the hospital again like she has these last few weeks. You're going to lose the baby and possibly her".

Chad's eyes watered as he listened in on the doctor, his whole body felt numb.

"What are you saying?" he whispered in disbelief.

Doctor Ford squinted his eyes uneasily. " You can either wait out the extreme hazards or terminate the pregnancy because of Alison's disorder".

"You told him?" Sonny stated groggily shocking everyone as she rose on her elbows looking pale and pasty.

"You knew about this?" Chad raised his voice distraught.

"I'll leave you two alone", the doctor informed exiting the door.

"I didn't want you to worry".

"How could you not tell me that this baby could kill you?" Chad whispered shaking his head in disbelief and gripped his honey blond hair.

Sonny 's tears filled her eyes. " They wanted me to have an abortion to save myself. What type of mother would do that?" she whispered shaking her head.

Chad gripped her hand. " We can have other babies", he pleaded. " I don't want to lose you".

"It's a 50% chance that I'm willing to take. I felt this little girl kick, she's mine, she's ours. I just have to be more careful", Sonny nodded and forced a smile when Chad dropped to his knees by her bed.

"We're going to be okay", she whispered stroking his hair where he laid on her chest silently heaving in and out".

"How can you be so sure?" Chad asked lowly wiping the corner of his eyes with the bottom of his jacket sleeve.

"Because we're us", she told him with a soft giggle and waited for him to lift his head with a smile.

A nurse knocked on the door before entering. " Excuse me sir, visiting hours are over", she informed.

Chad stood and shook his head. " This is my wife, I'm not going anywhere".

Sonny tugged at his sleeve. " No, you should go Chad and get some sleep anyway. You look exhausted".

Chad gave her a reluctant look.

"I'll be fine", she reassured.

Chad nodded and kissed her cheek. " I'll see you early morning". He prepared to leave but Sonny grabbed at his arm again and stared into his eyes as if she was looking at him for the last time.

"Goodbye", she whispered.

He smiled and leaned over to gently peck her stomach and move over to her lips before slowly walking out the door. As soon as she heard his footsteps down the hall she burst into tears shaking her head.

…………………………………..

Sonny sat in the waiting room in her powder blue Juicy sweat suit staring absently out the window until her doctor strolled past her in regular clothes.

"Sonny?" he asked in disbelief.

She turned around and smiled, out of his white coat she noticed how good looking Doctor Ford was, he looked like Chace Crawfor, only cuter.

"Hi", she stated with a head nod before turning back out the window.

"You got discharged an hour ago, why didn't you call someone to come pick you up", he asked gently and moved around to sit next to her.

"Doctor-

He raised his big palm with a smile. " David".

"David", Sonny smiled. " My family doesn't get it".

"Well?" David cleared his throat. " What about your husband?"

" We're rollercoaster, and right now I want off that ride. I just found out the other day that his ex girlfriend is pregnant with his child, allegedly and he didn't even tell me", Sonny confessed as stress slowly took over her playful smile.

David squeezed her shoulder and ignored the flutter coming from his chest, he had always thought Sonny was gorgeous. He pulled her into a hug, and she gripped him back tightly because she needed to feel some type of reality

"You don't need to be stressed right now, maybe its best to just have a fresh start?"

Sonny nodded again and sighed holding her growing belly. David couldn't help but notice she was the most beautiful pregnant woman he had ever seen.

"Is something wrong?" Sonny asked with a smile nervously when he kept his eyes on her she felt self conscious. " I don't look too horrible, do I ?"

"No", David answered. " Not at al".

……………………………………….

Chad stood in the midst on the yellow and blue nursery room and couldn't help but get sentimental. It still blew his mind every time that he was actually going to be somebody's father. He looked down at his watch and wandered what was taking Sonny so long for him to pick her up from the hospital. He was hoping they could work things out, and take the pregnancy in one stride.

He reached inside the crib and grabbed a yellow cow and smiled, thinking of Sonny's smile when he would give it to her as he slammed the door to his car pressing the gas.

"I hope this isn't too inappropriate as your doctor, but my shift is over and I was just about to have lunch. Would you like to come?" he asked pushing up the sleeve of his shirt.

Sonny laughed. " I've been eating hospital food for the last two days, what do you think?" she joked slowly standing up and following David outside to the parking lot to his car.

Chad stood smiling once he opened his car door, gripping the teddy bear and smiled strolling out of the parking lot. He stopped dead in his tracks at what he was seeing.

Sonny was laughing with the same guy that looked like their doctor and squinted his eyes. From a distance it looked like he was her husband instead of Chad as they both rallied inside his Ford expedition.

Chad's chest felt like it had been stabbed, and cheated as the teddy bear slipped out of his palm. He reached in his back pocket to retrieve his buzzing cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me Portlyn, can you meet me somewhere? I know probably busy but—

"I'll be there", Chad stated pressing the end button.

**Sorry 4 the late update! This chapter isn't me best but work with me!**


	16. So much 4 my happing ending

_**Baby Makes 3**_

"Sonny, are you sure you don't need anything else?" David asked gently parked in front of the Cooper Munroe residence with Sonny in the passenger side. Over in the last few days, the two had become close friends and he had been monitoring her pregnancy for safety.

She smiled shaking out her bangs. " No, thank you. You've been such a help".

Although it was selfish, she was subconsciously spending more time with David to fill the empty void since Chad wasn't around that often. It had only been a few days since he left home but it still felt like an eternity.

Sonny reached for the car door to open but David interrupted her with a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, quickly fearing for the child inside of her.

"This is so inappropriate for me to even bring this up, I mean its unethical", David nervously rambled on.

"Spit it out", Sonny joked.

" I like you".

"I like you too, you're a great doctor and _friend_".

"No, I really, really like you", he explained evenly and pressed his lips to her cheek.

"David I-

"You're in love with Chad? I know, but I just had to get it off my chest".

Sonny sat stunned batting her eyelashes, flattered, and surprised all at once.

"Wow, I mean-

"You don't have to say anything, I just wanted to let you know", David admitted somberly and kicked himself everyday for not meeting her sooner, and under better circumstances. In his mind she would always be the one that got away.

Sonny nodded her head trying to be as casual as possible, and wandered why it seemed like all the guy friends she made started to have feelings for her. First it was Chad, then Travis, and now David.

"Anyway", he cleared his throat on a lighter note. " Have you made a decision about what you said earlier?"

She nodded with a lazy grin. " Yeah, I thinks its about that time".

David smiled getting out to help Sonny out of his car like the perfect gentle men.

"Bye", he whispered after squeezing her tightly. He waited until she was safely inside to pull out of the driveway with a heavy heart.

Sonny sighed in relaxation entering the spacious mansion, and never felt more alone. She looked around the Victorian themed museum like house and didn't feel like home. Back in Wisconsin the sun was always shining, the front porch was always open wide and there was always family in every other room.

It was nothing but emptiness and over priced things Chad had bought. Sonny didn't have the same relationship Chad had with his parents. He could go for days without speaking to them because that's the way he was raised in one of the loveliest mansion in California.

And, deep down inside she was worried that was how Chad would be when it came time for the baby to be born. It scared her every time she thought about it. Looking around, Sonny felt herself become more and more sick, homesick that is.

Sonny slid off her ballet flats and headed toward the kitchen to make her a pot of tea, David said it would soothe her side pains and calm the baby.

A smile slipping Coop underneath her cashmere cardigan while walking barefoot into the kitchen. Sonny's mind wandered when she thought about the time Chad had woke up early in the morning to make her breakfast.

Just when she had finished her tea Coop had jumped from Sonny's arms and skidded down the hall, she held her stomach and slowly chased after him giggling.

"Coop", she called sing song, " Coop", Sonny called following all the way to the front door. When she finally caught up with him Chad was leaning down to pick him up.

Sonny flinched surprised and held her chest in surprise, even though she was excited to see him.

He was in a peach polo, and khakis with white gym shoes. Sonny thought he never looked better, she looked down at her stomach and felt self conscious. She wanted to be thin and slinky for him, not pudgy and pregnant.

"I didn't mean to scare you", Chad smiled apologizing and scratched his honey blonde awkwardly

Sonny shook out her long hair and tugged at the short hemline of her sweater dress that stopped at her thigh. " You didn't", she nodded.

" I just wanted to come see you", he stated sitting Coop back down before he scurried back to Sonny's ankles.

"Okay", she nodded her head and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. " Its been quiet around here, how's the movie?"

Chad shrugged his broad shoulders. "Its coming along, I've just been thinking about a lot of stuff".

Sonny widened the door as if to say, come in and he followed her inside but stopped midway. It was weird being in the same place that had started it all.

"Actually", he began quietly like they were strangers. " Do you want to go out?"

She turned and crinkled her brows surprised.

Chad lifted his hands. " Never mind".

"No, I'd love to", she smiled walking over to the living room to slide into her flats and grabbed her cardigan.

"You, ready?"

…………………………………………..

Chad helped Sonny out of the car slowly and smiled and finally felt at peace, for once.

"You look great", Chad commented when she wobbled past him on the park bike trail.

"Liar", Sonny nudged Chad jokingly and squinted her eyes.

"Oh my god is it the baby?" he asked anxiously slipping his hand to her stomach just to be safe.

Sonny laughed shaking her head, " No, it's a lot of sun".

"Oh", Chad smiled embarrassed. " I've just been worried" .

Sonny nodded, "Its okay", she guided his hand to her stomach when the baby was kicking and crinkled her nose. "It hurts sometimes when she kicks, she's very persistent… like her father", she trailed her chocolate brown eyes to Chad and smiled.

The two walked together in silence before Sonny complained about her swollen feet , they settled at a park bench.

"You're so pretty", Chad stated smiling at Sonny and stroked her chin. It almost felt like they had never had their little feud, ever.

Sonny slowly, pressed her lips to Chad's and felt the electricity spark inside of her. Just like before, when the pulled away from the kiss both were smiling.

"I missed you", Sonny whispered back and looked down at her bulging round stomach. " _We've _ missed you".

"Same here", Chad whispered stroking her hair, and gazing out her longingly and bit his bottom lip.

"And you know what?" Sonny asked seriously.

"What?"

"I really want some ice cream", she confessed with a shy giggle and pointed to the ice cream stand over by the monkey bars.

"Anything", Chad smiled kissing her forehead before walking away.

Sonny smiled and felt all warm and fuzzy on the inside, like they were back on good terms.

Something caught the corner of her eye. Chad's cell phone buzzed in a circle and she picked it up.

"Chad", she called with a smile but he was already too far.

She lifted her eyes and opened the phone. NEW VOICEMAIL it read.

She pressed answer and felt her stomach quake.

"Hey Chad, its me Portlyn sorry you missed my call. But thanks for coming over so soon the other night, I appreciate it. _We, appreciate. _Anyway", Portlyn giggled. "Come meet me tonight love, buh-bye, smooches baby".

Sonny quickly pressed end and set the phone down and sighed, and felt her eyes water all over again. Suddenly she was ripped back into reality, and didn't like it.

"Hey", Chad smiled excitedly handing her the vanilla ice cream cone and licking his one strawberry one.

Suddenly she had a loss of appetite.

"I lost my appetite", Sonny groaned and rose. "I actually wanna go home now, alone".

Chad nodded, genuinely hurt. " O-Okay".

The whole ride back was silent, when Sonny got out she turned and squinted her eyes and let him hug her, she lengthened the hug as if it was the last time she was going to see him.

"Bye, Chad", she stated before turning away.

Chad slammed his door and pounded his fist onto the steering wheel, he didn't know where he had gone wrong this time.

He pulled his cell phone out about to call Sonny but on a whim looked at his recent calls and sighed when he saw Portlyn's name in his missed calls.

"Damn it".

Sonny sobbed wiping her eyes and sniffed and pulled her phone out her purse to make a call.

"Mom", she sniffed. " Yeah, I'll be there tomorrow I'm packing now".

_**So sorry for the late update! I've started school but I'll try to update every week okay? Love u all and please show me love!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	17. Heart to Hart

_**Baby Makes 3**_

_**Le**__t it go_

_Let it roll right off your shoulder_

_Don't you know? _

_The hardest part is over…_

"Almost finished", Tawni Hart sighed to her best friend as her ponytailed hair bounced and swished when she sauntered into Sonny's bedroom. Both girls were in sweats, and had been eating ice cream all day while packing. Usually Tawni was team Chad but she decided she had enough of Chad and his unpredictable antics. Although it pained her to say it, she was starting to believe that maybe they weren't meant to be after all.

"Yep", Sonny confirmed brightly propped up on her folded knees as she continued to overstuff her suitcase. She was done, finished, and furious to name a few emotions. She took a spoon full of vanilla ice cream out of the extra large tub of ice cream and sighed zipping one of the many suitcases lined out in her bedroom.

Coop bounced across the room excitedly playing with his chew toy, he was in a Burberry sweater and boots courtesy of Tawni. They both giggled at the over eccentric dog shaking their heads.

Tawni plopped beside Sonny armed with T-shirts and tanks she'd retrieved from the second closet and plopped them into the empty suitcase, she didn't want to ask anymore questions about Chad after she heard about the whole Portlyn thing. This, in her book was just unforgiveable.

They packed for a few moments before Sonny nudged Tawni in the rib cage.

"How's your love life movie star?" she teased.

Tawni playfully rolled her blue eyes and plopped backward on the floor. " Stressful".

"Details", Sonny insisted while keeping a steady packing routine.

"Travis is a doll but I slept with James and-

"Whoa", Sonny held her hands out like a referee and squinted her warm brown eyes. " Back it up, repeat".

"Oh", Tawni waved her manicured hand. "Girl, you've been so caught up in this soap opera dram called life. I slept with James _accidently I swear_. And I don't know who I love more, James or Travis?" she lifted a red and blue shirt for emphasis.

Sonny squeezed her friend's shoulder. "Take it from me babe, love sucks".

"Hey", Tawni voiced after swallowing cold ice cream. "Don't say that, you and Chad were perfect".

"While it lasted, love doesn't last forever. Look at your parents", Sonny brought up facts bitterly.

"Look at your parents", Tawni continued. "They're still in love".

"Yeah", Sonny smiled with no humor and rose to pick up a few photo frames off her dresser. " He didn't cheat on her _twice _and have another baby".

"How do you know?" Tawni tossed the brown teddy bear at the back of Sonny's head to make a joke. She was thankful when Sonny cracked a smile. It'd been awhile since she'd actually seen that ocean wide grin.

"I hate you", Sonny smiled and held her arms out for her best friend who rose sprinting over to hug her tightly.

"Hate you too", Tawni sighed squeezing Sonny tightly and looked down at her growing belly.

"Not you Honey Cooper", she smiled.

Sonny smiled swatting her crazy girlfriend away so she could get the rest of her things.

Tawni plopped back down and absently played with the hemline of one of the dresses Sonny had worn to the golden globes.

"Can I have this?"

"Take whatever you want", Sonny confirmed standing on her tip toes in the walk in closet.

Tawni suddenly became quiet, Sonny walked back to her bedroom and laughed at her friend looking somber in the mass of clothes. She stopped when Tawni's eyes became watery.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned slowly sitting down next to Tawni who turned to face her.

"Am I as worse as Chad?" her voice quaked.

"What?" Sonny crinkled her brows trying to understand.

"I mean, me being with Travis and still having James", she sniffed shaking out her blond hair.

Sonny knew it had been bothering Tawni, but not to this extent.

"Honey", she purred when Tawni plopped her head on Sonny's shoulder. " You're nothing like that, you're not married and you told Travis up front you wasn't sure if you were over your ex, right?"

Tawni nodded. "Yeah", she answered lowly.

"You're fine then", Sonny confirmed encouragingly and ignored the stab at her heart with the mention of Chad's name.

"Thanks", Tawni lifted her head and smiled brightly again. Sonny was jealous of Tawni for a second, at how she could always let things roll right off her shoulders.

She rose. "We're basically finished, except for the photo frames".

Tawni sauntered over toward Sonny's night stand and started loading the pictures into another suitcase and stopped so quick it made Sonny turn.

"You okay?"

Tawni held the photo of Chad and Sonny, in the Las Vegas beach smiling in the camera all intertwined and in love.

Sonny's smiled disappeared and she lowered her gaze to the white carpet. "Leave it".

"You sur-

"Leave it", Sonny repeated sharper and Tawni nodded, not wanting to open up old wounds.

Tawni lifted her thumb. "I'm going to go load this in the car, c'mon Coop", she called before sprinting down the spiral staircase luggage in tow.

Sonny walked across the room and stared at the lonesome photo in the newly vacant room and sighed picking up the frame, and almost smiled. She slid the picture out and put it in the hidden zipper of her trolley. She decided to leave her wedding picture right where it was.

She reached for Chad's side and pulled at his pillow inhaling his familiar scent and touched the coolness and couldn't help but tear up. Despite everything, she was going to miss him, nevertheless. The way she saw it, her baby wouldn't miss the father she never had.

Tawni emerged from the front door and looked around the almost ghost like home, it had lost it Sonny-ness.

"Its freaking seeing it like this".

Sonny nodded. "Yeah-

But was interrupted when Tawni suddenly gave her a tight bear hug burying her head in Sonny's shoulder. "I'm going to miss you soooooooooooooooooooooooooo much".

"But I'm not leaving till tomorrow". It was true, her flight wasn't until 11 the next day but she didn't want to be alone in the Bel- air mansion, not again.

"I know", Tawni tilted her chin. " But I'm s till going to miss ya".

"I know, but you can always visit me in Wisconsin babe", Sonny winked and Tawni was satisfied lowering her sunglasses.

"I forgot something, be right back", Sonny confirmed strolling the opposite way.

"Off we go", her words trailed off, and there the man himself stood. Chad.

"Tawni", he sounded surprised to see her.

"Chad", Tawni replied less enthusiastic.

His eyes were blood- shot like he'd been crying, or had loss of sleep. His blond hair wasn't as shiny, and he looked exhausted. Not partying and enjoying the single life like Sonny had imagined he did with his new found freedom.

"Is Sonny here-

"I know what you did Chad, how could you?" Tawni's voice sounded hurt as she squinted her eyes. One would think he was the one that hurt her, but she always became emotional when it came to Sonny.

"I've lost my way, seriously I don't know where my head has been. I'm an idiot, I don't deserve Sonny I know, and I'm an ass, a jerk face whatever you want to call me. But I did love her, I _do_ love her".

Tawni wasn't having it, she shook her head and looked teary eyed. " I was always rooting for you, whenever no one else was. But you've hurt her one too many times Chad, you can't fix this. I can't help you with this one".

Sonny stopped midway listening to the conversation.

"Can I just see her, please?" Chad whispered weakly.

"No", Tawni crossed her arms and guarded the door even though Chad towered over her, even with heels on.

"Let him in", Sonny insisted coming into view.

Tawni turned and nodded. "Okay", and faced Chad. "Don't hurt her", she told him before walking over to her Mercedes truck.

"Chad", Sonny began dryly.

"At least let me explain", he pleaded. " I'm

"_Sorry Sonny I don't know what to say. I love you_", Sonny mimicked Chad who shook his head.

"But it do!", he shook his head distraught.

"Yeah?" she laughed bitterly. " You have a funny way of showing it".

"I saw you with that doctor guy and-

"He's a friend Chad, unlike Portlyn. I don't even know why I'm talking to you right now", Sonny crinkled her eyebrows and shrugged past him. "I'm leaving you Chad, _for good_".

Chad's blood ran cold and he felt the life he wanted being ripped right from underneath him, and the first time in his life he was scared. Scared of loosing the love of his life, for real. Through all the arguments and the pain, she never once left.

"Baby no", he sniffed shaking his head in disbelief but she was already gathering her things to leave out the door. "I'm sorry, I'm a bastard but we can work this out, just don't leave me here. All alone", he panicked and dropped to his knees to keep her from leaving through the front door, and his life.

"Its too late Chad, move!", Sonny screeched as fresh tears filled the corner of her eyes.

"_I need you, I love you",_ Chad pleaded hugging Sonny's waist and she felt warm tears wet her cotton shirt. Sonny's fingers naturally stroked his soft honey colored hair.

She almost forgave him until she thought of everything he put her through and became cold and used every force in her body to pry him off of her. When that didn't work, she slapped him, hard, harder than she meant to. But it got him off of her.

"Leave me alone, I don't want you", Sonny retorted choking on her tears and left him there standing on his knees and sped walked to the car.

Tawni was still waiting leaning on her car and looked out at the house and walked back in to talk to Chad, she was sure he was beyond distraught.

Chad was still on his knees when she found him. " Get up Chad", she stated soothingly.

He shook his head staring blankly. " Not until she comes back, I won't move until my wife is back in my arms".

"She's not coming back C.D.C", Tawni kneeled down to hug his limp body. " This can't be fixed".

Chad rose abruptly and tried to ran out the door. " Sonny!" he screamed desperately as Tawni held him back.

Sonny turned her head and hid her face in her hands hiding her tears.

"If you love her, let her go", Tawni pecked his cheek. " You'll be fine", she told him when she knew he was calm before walking back to her car and pulling off. Thankful Chad didn't try to run after them screaming her name, and crying, the paparazzi would've had a field day. They were flashing pictures in mobs forming behind them.

She turned to Sonny. " You sure about this?"

Sonny turned and looked through the rear view mirror as Chad became smaller and smaller.

"This time, I am".

_**Oh my gosh! Hands down let me say this is my favorite chapter in the series completely!! I want to thank whoever that was that left the long message so much! It was like you were reading between the lines because that was exactly where it was going. P.s I love long messages anyway! Anyway I really really hope you love this chapter 2! Please comment because I just have to know how you felt about it! Please and thank you **__****_


	18. He used to Be

_**Baby Makes 3 **_

The morning before she was to leave L.A. Sonny had never felt hollower. All her bags were packed alongside Tawni's house and ready to go. Every time she wanted to move something would stop her dead in her tracks. The night before she hadn't got any sleep. She kept tossing and turning dreaming of how things had gone from perfect with Chad to horribly wrong. Sonny pushed back her light brown hair out of her face as she gazed out at the beautiful California sky-line. She cursed herself for doing so, but she thought of Chad and what he might've been doing.

Chad had been staring out the window of his newly vacant mansion in white jeans and a navy polo. He'd spent the whole night stroking the pillow where Sonny used to lay. Every time he blinked he saw her smiling face. It killed him on the inside to know she'd just left, he'd never felt more cold or alone. His heart was heavy and every time he looked at her closet he got emotional. He was just about to lift their wedding picture when he heard something down stairs.

He crinkled his blonde eyebrows and followed the noise down into the kitchen. "Whose there?" he demanded to know anxiously entering the kitchen and waited for the figure to turn around. He nearly fainted when he saw Sonny.

"Hey sweetie", she smiled brightly walking over to kiss his lips before busily moving around the kitchen. Chad's heart beat raced and a quick smile spread across his face. "Sonny, you're here?" he sniffed overwhelmed. "I knew you'd come back".

"Come back?" she laughed stepping in front of him skeptically. "I never left baby", she said stroking his sides affectionately. "You okay?" her brown eyes sparkled at him.

"Fine, I'm fine", Chad smiled wrapping his arms around her body tightly and kissed the top of her hair rocking her pregnant body back and forth stroking her long hair.

"Wow", Sonny exclaimed. "I guess I need to leave more often huh?" she teased poking his chest.

Chad laughed staring at her as if he hadn't seen her in months. "No, stay here with me forever".

"Okay", Sonny smiled before turning back to the stove with her hand on her round stomach. "I'm sorry I started making breakfast so late, I know you like being early for you rehearsals", she apologized scrambling eggs.

He walked behind her affectionately and kissed the nape of her neck. He just wanted to show her how beautiful he thought she was. His kiss sent electricity through her spine as she giggled girlishly as if her boyfriend had just whispered something dirty.

"Chad", she laughed turning the fire off. " What's gotten into you?"

"I just love you so much", he whispered against her jaw where he trailed kisses and moved down to her collarbone. " You're so beautiful, I never deserved you".

"Of course you do", Sonny grinned understandingly and stood on her tippy toes to peck his lips.

"You forgive me?" he asked.

She turned and ruffled his blonde hair. " Yes", and started walking.

Chad furrowed his brows following behind her but instead she disappeared. "I'm already gone", he words rung in his ears.

"No", he whimpered waking up out of a cold sweat, and kicked himself when he realized he was just dreaming. He wiped his forehead and sat up in the king size bed and looked to his left at their wedding pictures.

"You deserve so much better-

"Quit talking to yourself", James stated casually entering his bedroom with his Calvin Klein sunglasses.

Chad glared at James. "This is serious man, my wife left me".

"Okay", James shrugged. "But she didn't divorce you either. You still have a fighting chance", he beamed trying to cheer his friend up. It worked.

Chad bolted out of bed and headed downstairs. "You're right!".

"I hope", James admitted once Chad was out of ear shot, honestly he didn't know if Sonny would ever take him back.

" I hope you visit me often", Sonny confirmed brightly as her and Tawni strolled through LAX casually.

"Are you kidding?" Tawni laughed, " The men there are gorgeous".

"Okay", Sonny nodded once the stewardess stated that her flight would arrive in 10 minutes.

"Bye honey", she replied bravely and began walking toward the escalator in her yellow summer dress.

"Bye", Tawni confirmed somberly watching as her best friend slowly walked with her trolley behind her. She felt her blue eyes trickle with tears. It took everything out of her not to burst into tears and scream "DON'T GO!" The last time she'd said goodbye to someone at LAX it was James leaving for a movie and she bawled her eyes out, he almost missed his flight.

"Tawni", Sonny sniffed. "Sonny", the two called each others names in unison as they ran back to squeeze each other tightly in the middle of the airport.

"I feel like I'm loosing my best friend", she cried high pitchy into Sonny's shoulders.

"Me too", Sonny moaned tearfully and pulled away with a smile. "But we can visit each other on holidays, and birthdays, and vacations", she listed.

"You're right", Tawni nodded wiping her tears. She didn't expect to feel so emotional and powerless. It felt like a piece of her was missing. She could only imagine what Chad was feeling.

"5 more minutes", the stewardess confirmed.

"I'll call you when I make it home", Sonny said giving Tawni one more squeeze before walking toward the escalator.

_This is your home,_ Tawni wanted to scream when Sonny turned and smiled at her halfway gone. But instead all she could do was wave. "Bye".

Sonny exhaled heavily and felt tears resurface in her eyes, she wanted to say goodbye to Chad but she knew it would only complicate things. But it was weird, every time she saw a blonde guy she got excited. Thinking every time, maybe, just maybe it was Chad running to fight for her. And each time it wasn't him. She closed her eyes almost at the top and wouldn't open them until she was ready to see his face. When she opened them, there Chad was waiting at the top for her.

Sonny's grin spread as she lifted her luggage in a hurry to catch up with Chad as she moved. This was the sign she'd been looking for.

"Chad" she tapped his shoulder and waited for him to turn around. When he did, she frowned.

"I'm Josh, sorry", he apologized.

"No, its okay", she shook her head. _My mistake._

"Luck guy though", Josh added with a shrug.

"1 minute", the stewardess warned.

"He used to be", Sonny stated heart brokenly as she walked to border the plane leaving her old life behind.

"He used to be", she whispered to herself again.

_**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about my late updates! I've been so busy. I brought you this as soon as possible. Hope its not too bad! And this is not the end! Please comment and review. **____** Love u **_


	19. This is What you Wanted

_**Baby Makes 3**_

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you,  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move,  
Got some words on cardboard got your picture in my hand,  
Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am,_

Sonny absent mindedly looked across the busy airport gripping her trolley looking around for his face. Just once, before she left. Her breath felt unsteady as she stood in the middle of the bustling crowd frozen. Her chest felt constricted and she was feeling side pains. Sonny bit her lip and held her chest confused, _am I having separation anxiety?_ She wandered. Everything that had happened in the last year wore too much on her shoulders. Frankly she was sick of arguing and crying for a relationship that would never work. At least that's what she told herself, but her heart wouldn't stop her from looking around for his face.

Sonny sighed shaking that thought out of her head and continued down the airport terminal glancing idly at her one way ticket to Wisconsin.

"Well", she sighed absently touching her stomach as she felt a kick. " Sonny you got what you wanted", she told herself and felt tears well up in her eyes again. She looked down the escalator to wave to Tawni one more time but her best friend was already gone.

_Suck it up_, she told herself squaring her shoulders. Just when she was prepared to hand over her ticket the stewardess interrupted. "Flight 134 has been temporarily delayed, please excuse this inconvenience".

Sonny groaned with the rest of the crowd and parked herself at a bench in a secluded corner where she'd wait. "Just great", she sighed ruffling her long hair.

"Just great", Chad sighed punching hard on the steering wheel when the traffic wouldn't budge. Didn't they understand he had a marriage to save? He wandered. James patted his shoulder in the passenger seat but at the same time he was getting restless too. Tawni was at the airport too, he wandered if he could get her to actually talk to him for once without screaming.

"Move already!", Chad screamed pushing his Versace sunglasses to the brim of his nose. He rammed his fingers against the steering wheel and repeatedly honked the horn. He looked down at his buzzing cell phone and quickly answered.

"Hello?" Tawni asked.

Chad sighed in relief. "Thank god, is she still there?"

"No, her flight just took off".

Chad felt the insides of his stomach go raw. "What-

"Wait", Tawni stated followed by a bunch of static as she squealed. "Her flight has been delayed I'm trying to find her, hurry up there's still time!" she exclaimed. Even through everything, she was still set on her two best friends having a happy ending.

"Okay", Chad quickly hung up feeling his spirit lift. It was crazy it took her leaving to realize how much he really loved her. He envied the time they could've had.

_Flashback_

"Happy Valentines Day", Sonny beamed tossing red confetti in Chad's face excitedly when he unlocked the door.

"Hey", he replied dryly ruffling his blonde hair casually. He didn't feel like celebrating anything. He was exhausted from his flight from Paris, he forgot that it was actually Valentines day. Chad dropped his Louis Vuton duffle bag casually on the floor of their house. All he wanted to do was sleep and relax, not bother with a cheesy hallmark holiday. They'd been married for two months and it already felt like 2 years.

"Happy Valentines day", he replied less enthusiastic.

"Aw", she giggled. " Thanks Hun", she grabbed his hand dragging him toward the kitchen where she'd prepared a 5 star looking meal.

"Sit, sit", Sonny beamed putting a plate of biscotti, smoked roast and asparagus and turned to fill his champagne glass.

"I hope you like it".

Chad grimaced, he couldn't stand to look at another plate of food. His manager Jett had taken him out on a business dinner and stuffed him completely. He gently pushed the plate further away from him.

"I'm sorry baby, I already had dinner", Chad stated poking at the food. "And what is this? Roast. I can't eat that I'm only eating white meat this month", he complained.

Sonny eyes were burning from the other side of the table. She stood up throwing her napkin on the table choking back tears. "Excuse me for trying to do something nice for you", she sniffed turning to leave.

_Oh boy,_ Chad thought quickly downing the champagne and sprinted to go catch up with her. "Baby, the foods looks great", he squeezed her waist playfully making her smile. "If I knew you made dinner I would've starved myself all day".

"Really?" Sonny smiled.

"Really", Chad lied pecking her lips to satisfy her.

" I got you something ", she smiled walking toward their coat closet and came back with a sleek Carter' box. Chad's blue eyes widened and he suddenly felt like the scum of the earth when he peeled the box open and found a white diamond watch staring back at him.

"You shouldn't have", he spoke honestly at the expensive get.

"Now", she clapped her hands. " What did you get me?" Sonny asked excitedly rummaging through his luggage and smiled excitedly when she pulled out a box of chocolates.

"You got me chocolate?"

" I did?" Chad cleared his throat surprised. " I mean, yeah I did".

Sonny's smile faded when she realized it was just an empty box from the airport. She looked at him disappointedly. " You forgot?"

"Well I was-

"Don't lie", she told him.

"Yea, I forgot".

Present: Chad shook his head gritting his teeth, the night had only gotten worse. He had to leave out again for work, he knew she spent the whole night crying. Chad hated the person he used to be, but was determined to change what he was becoming.

"Ugh", he groaned ten minutes later still in traffic. Now they were only a few feet away from the airport.

"Hurry!" he screamed punching his horn in frustration. "I'm never going to make it".

James sighed. "Man, looks like the only way to get there is run", he joked and as soon as he said it Chad hopped out of the Mercedes and started running. James hopped out to scream.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting my wife back", he called over his shoulder with a smile. People leaning against their cars stood attention and started clapping.

"Go GET HER!" a few of them chanted.

Chad felt his thighs burn and forehead sweat as he ran across the street toward the airport. His black polo was clinging to his chest and he couldn't breathe after 4 blocks but he still hadn't stopped. He blew out a breath of relief when he stopped in front of LAX airport. He entered the air conditioned airport his eyes searching like crazy for Sonny. He jogged shrugging through the crowd in a hurry.

"Flight 134", has landed.

"Sonny!" he screamed looking left to right. His heart felt a nervous jump when he didn't spot her long brunette hair. Chad ran up the escalator screaming her name for dear life, just as an elder woman bumped into him dropping her luggage.

"Sorry", he apologized dropping down to his knees to help her.

Sonny quickly shuffled past the older woman she'd been chatting with earlier to catch her flight, she wanted to help her but a blond man was already kneeling down to help her clean up the mess. Her flats kept moving until a thought flicked in her head._ Was that Chad?_

She lengthened her neck and began walking back toward the two but the flight manager eagerly took her ticket.

"Happy travels Miss Cooper", the woman guided her through the runway leading to the plane.

"Munroe", she corrected boarding the plane. She looked back once and felt a tear roll down her eye.

"This is what you wanted", she told herself again.

"Flight 134 has officially taken off", someone announced.

Chad felt his whole body quiver and nearly sunk to the floor. Everything on him weighed a ton, and he couldn't feel. Tears pricked at his eyes as he gripped his chest beat slow down. He looked down at his chest and felt his heart breaking. Chad slowly brought himself to sit at a bench in the terminal. A few seconds later Tawni's heels clicked followed by James.

"Chad", she cried wrapping her slender arms across his body mournfully. "I'm so sorry you couldn't catch her".

James stood stoic to hide his emotions, he was rooting for his friend and to see him so heart broken was disappointing. " It's not over", he patted Chad's shoulder.

"She's gone", Chad's voice quivered and it sounded like he'd lost his world.

Tawni stroked his hair attempting to comfort him. " She's still in love with you Chad", she sniffed.

"Try telling it to my heart", Chad stated still gripping his chest.

"C'mon", James stated hating to see his friend in such a bad position. " Let's go to Tawni's and talk this out", he lifted Chad from the bench with one hand.

"No", Chad shrugged him and Tawni away rubbing his blood shot eyes. " If you guys don't mind I want to be left alone", he stated.

"Whatever you want", Tawni stated as her and James reluctantly left Chad where he sat with his head bowed. A part of him thought she'd come back, so he'd wait all night if he had to.

_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

_**I'm updating faster! Yay! Please enjoy one of my favorite chapters. Comment and Review! Tell me what you liked. Or disliked. Love yu **_____


	20. Hello Goodbye

_**Baby Makes 3**_

_One week Later._

Tawni Hart squinted her bright blue eyes in the early morning son followed by a groan. She'd been wrapped up in her pink Ralph Lauren sheets all day relaxing on her day off. Most her Saturdays she woke up around 1 or 2, when she looked at her alarm clock it read 11:30 am.

"What the?" she accused no one in particular yanking the sheets off her fit physique. She was in a simple baby doll nightie and silk shorts. The doorbell that had been ringing for the last minute just wouldn't stop. Irritation was etched across her face as she jogged down her sleek steps marching toward her door.

"What!", she screamed once the door was swung open. Tawni slightly softened when she saw James standing in the doorway.

"Hey", he smiled casually glowing in the morning sun that now filled her whole house.

"James", Tawni subconsciously touched her wild blond curls smoothing them back to normal. Since Travis declared they were on a "break" she didn't spend much time prettying herself around the house. But in James opinion she'd never looked better. Her skin looked clearer without any makeup.

"Come in", she told him as he shrugged past her casually. They'd become somewhat close after the airport fiasco with Sonny and Chad. For once she didn't mind James company, from what she was noticing he wasn't as cold-hearted as she thought.

"I didn't mean to wake you", he ruffled his chocolate hair with a sly smile. " I was just in the neighborhood", James lied following her into the kitchen where she prepared coffee.

"Sleeping?" she laughed. " A lady never sleeps past seven", Tawni proclaimed boiling hot water with her back facing James.

"Liar", James stated with a smirk.

"I know", Tawni giggled pouring the piping hot coffee in mugs from her cabinet. She awkwardly sat next to James in the glossy wood chairs handing him the green mug.

"Are you okay?" he asked after a few minutes of casual conversation.

"What?" Tawni laughed absent mindedly. " My new romantic comedy was a blockbuster hit, I have a contract with Cover girl and-

"Not professionally", he nudged her with a playful smile. " Personally".

Tawni frowned seriously with a exaggerated sigh. " Horrible. I miss my best friend, Travis and I are on a break, my mother annoys me, and I'm worried about Chad", she confessed.

James reached forward and tightly pulled her into a hug wrapping his arms around her body inhaling her fruity shampoo. " Everything's going to be fine", he told her confidently and stroked her blond hair. They embraced for awhile longer until Tawni pulled away to gaze into his green eyes.

They both inched forward and was about to kiss when footsteps appeared, both heads turned in surprised when Chad stood in the middle of the kitchen. He looked great actually. His blond hair was nice and shiny, he was sporting a yellow Armani polo and white jeans with gold aviators framing his face.

Chad cleared his throat looking left to right at the two. " Am I interrupting something?"

"No!", Tawni exclaimed running over to tightly squeeze her best friend, as James followed to playfully punched Chad in the arm.

"Looking good, bud".

"What?" Chad laughed nonchalant as his two friends watched him ready for him to explode at any moment.

"Nothing", Tawni admitted shaking her head and squinted her eyes looking for the right word to say. " But-".

"You look great dude", James shook his head in disbelief. Just the other day when he saw him he looked sketchy.

"You sound surprised", Chad smiled walking over to pour him a cup of coffee and leaning against the breakfast island.

"I'm proud of you, when Sonny left I thought you took it pretty hard".

"I did", Chad nodded then shrugged. " But I thought what's me sulking around going to do. I've decided I'll give her a few weeks to clear her head".

"That's really mature of you dude", James added proudly.

Tawni nodded kicking her feet back and forth . " I wish I was that mature".

Chad smirked shaking his head changing the subject. " Now, have you two finally decided to admit your feelings for each other?"

"What are you talking about Chad?" Tawni accused crinkling her eyebrows. "We're just friends".

"Right, right", Chad stated sarcastically. " This is a room full of actors, and you expect me to believe that?" he laughed inching out the door.

"Wait. Where you going?" James asked.

"Walk, lunch, jog? Who knows", he winked across his shoulder before disappearing.

"Can you believe him?" Tawni laughed shaking out her blonde hair. " He thinks there's something going on between us".

James didn't laugh.

"There isn't, is it?" she asked.

"No", Sonny answered with a warm smile when her mother came to sit outside with her in the warm and relaxed Wisconsin air. She briefly looked down at her phone as watched another missed call from Chad.

"How's the baby?" Connie asked walking over to where Sonny lounged to rub her swollen stomach like any proud mother would.

"Very aggressive", she sighed running her fingers through her long chestnut hair and pulled her legs underneath her.

Connie nodded understandingly. She was elated that her daughter had decided to come back but she was disappointed in the way Sonny decided to leave things with her husband. Monroe women didn't give up on their marriages.

"Want to go for a walk sweetie?"

Sonny agreed, after changing into blue jean shorts, simple gray tank top and flip flops. She looked thin besides the baby bulge in the middle of her stomach, her mother noticed.

"We're going to have to put some meat on them bones", she joked patting Sonny's cheek as they strolled through town side by side until they stopped for ice cream.

"Whoa", Sonny smiled holding her stomach when the baby kicked . " The babies restless like her father".

"Speaking of the father", Connie pointed with a smile after licking her chocolate ice cream.

Sonny stopped frozen and followed her mother's direction as her heart beat raced at the thought of seeing Chad. _Chad? _

Sonny squinted her eyes to get a better view and felt her heart flop when she saw a life size picture of Chad in a black leather jacket cradling a weapon. _The Rebel- Coming this Sumer,_ it read on a passing by bus.

"It's okay if you miss him", Connie smiled wrapping her arm around Sonny's shoulder as they began walking in unison again.

"Well", Sonny shrugged. " I don't, can we just leave it alone?" she lied.

"Fine", Connie agreed, because she decided she had a plan for later.

Sonny looked across her shoulder one more time as the picture of Chad drifted further and further away from her.

"I just wonder what he's doing".

Chad felt exhilarated without his phone constantly buzzing at his hip, for once he actually had time to enjoy running. Other than movies and the treadmill he never had time to actually exercise outside. It felt great, he even stripped down to basketball shorts and a T shirt to go jogging.

He'd stopped momentarily to catch his breath and exhaled snatching out his iPod headphones casually before jogging again. On his stride he bumped into a moving figure who nearly stumbled, he quickly jumped to prevent the woman from falling when he realized she was pregnant.

"Sorry", he apologized steadying the girl up absently before he moved to continue his jog.

"Chad", a familiar raspy voice called making him turn around frozen.

It was Portlyn in Pink sweats with her hair in a loose ponytail, she was utterly surprised to see him. And from the look on Chad's face the feeling was mutual. He hadn't seen her in over a month.

"Portlyn?" he asked in disbelief while shaking his head.

Portlyn nodded her head unfazed, he half expected her to swarm him with her over bearing attitude as always, or call him _baby daddy._

"Look", she sighed sincerely. " I didn't know you'd be here, sorry", Portlyn apologized before continuing on her stride through the bike trail.

Chad was confused for a moment, he didn't understand Portlyn actually being considerate. Then suddenly felt bad for treating her the way he did, if he learned anything from his fallout with Sonny was to consider other people's feelings.

"It's okay, I mean we're already here. There's no reason to avoid each other".

_**Please comment and Review!**_


	21. Collide

_**Baby Makes 3**_

Sonny Munroe-Cooper smiled squinting her eyes in the warm and welcoming Wisconsin sun seeping through her bay window. She propped herself up on her elbows and felt winded. She looked down at her growing stomach exasperated, for a moment she forgot she was carrying around an extra 20 pounds.

Before she could tear the covers off her expanding waistline her little cousin Carolyn came sprinting into the room in her pink Bratz footie pajamas. Her dark blond hair was fluttery around her as she giggled jumping into Sonny's bed and wrapping her skinny arms around Sonny's side and kissed her stomach.

"Good morning little cousin", the four year old beamed in her high pitched voice and placed her ear on Sonny's stomach to listen for a heartbeat.

"I can hear him in your tummy", Carrie beamed excitedly rubbing her big cousin's stomach. Sonny couldn't help but laugh at Carrie's over excitement. She hadn't seen her in a few days, but every time Carolyn saw her she'd jump and scream at her stomach.

"Carrie, Carrie", Sonny's Aunt Meg called urgently jogging toward Sonny's bedroom. "Alison might be resting", she completed once she finally made it to the bedroom. She smiled at her niece and daughter curled up in bed.

"Good morning sweetie, sorry if this little rascal woke you", Meg smiled leaning forward to kiss Sonny on the cheek.

" I was already up", Sonny grinned ruffling Carolyn's air playfully and looked toward her aunt.

"When'd you guys get here?"

"I brought Carolyn and Mathew over late last night while I um, _rekindled _the flame with my husband", her aunt wiggled her eyebrows smirking.

"Ugh", Sonny laughed pretending to be repulsed.

"What?" her young aunt asked innocently giving her wavy brown hair a toss. "You're married, you understand".

"Oh sweetie I- Meg crinkled her youthful face that resembled Sonny's in more ways than one. In fact if it wasn't for the age difference it looked like they could've passed as sisters.

"Its okay, really', Sonny nodded with a simple white lie. She always started the mornings off good, but it was some days when her mind would drift off to Chad and stay there.

"Mommy, mommy look he's kicking", Carrie beamed excitedly hugging Sonny's stomach.

"Now Carolyn, you know Cousin Sonny is having a girl" Megan corrected her daughter.

"Uh un", Carolyn pouted shaking her wispy blond curls. " She's having a boy I can tell".

Connie shook her head smiling at her little cousin's persistence, every since she had found out that there was going to be a baby, she insisted that it was going to be a boy.

Megan smiled shaking her head leaning down to pick Carolyn off the bed and onto her hip while heading for the door. " Let's go help Aunt Connie with break-fast?"

"Kay", Carrie agreed excitedly resting her head on the crook of her mom's shoulder.

"See you in a few", Sonny called with a wave before she was left to herself again. She laid back down and folded her warm hands on top of her stomach and looked down. She couldn't help but smile, actually Carrie was sounding a lot like Chad did when he swore they were going to have a boy.

Her smile faltered when she thought of the photograph of Chad and Portlyn she'd saw in the tabloids the other week. It looked pretty friendly, but still the notion of it all made her sick to her stomach. Even with everything going on she wanted Portlyn to be good too.

Sonny's mother didn't raise her to hold grudges or be spiteful, the time apart from Chad had actually been good. Her mind had been cleared, her chest pains hadn't been as frequent, and she actually felt good. Besides missing Tawni, there was nothing else to dwell on. She was thoroughly convinced that she was over her old Hollywood life and everything bad that followed it.

Still, she couldn't help her slender fingers from reaching across her nightstand to pick up the glossy magazine pilled under a few books. She ran her finger across the Us Weekly before turning the crisp pages. Almost every famous face she'd seen, she knew personally. She stopped at page 43 that read Chad and Portlyn: Reunited. In the glossy full color page Chad and Portlyn were standing a few inches apart and looking into the distance.

She started to read the article until her father's voice rang up the stairs. "Baby, break-fast is ready".

Sonny folded the magazine up with a twinge of jealousy and tossed it across her table.

"Coming", she called back.

….

"Coming", Kendra Cooper called sprinting through the gold embroidered foyer in her massive Beverly Hills mansion. Her 5 inch Gucci heels were moving vastly through the marble doors to opened the door. She was expecting the caterers for her brunch for the last ten minutes.

When she swung the floor to ceiling doors open she nearly flew back and her well-toned behind at who she was seeing. It was her son.

"Chad", she beamed throwing her slender Capri tanned arms around her first born tightly where he stood glowing in the sun. He was dressed spectacular as always in white Diesel pants, paired with a simple white Ralph Lauren polo drawing attention to his sculpted biceps. Gold framed aviators framed his handsome face, making him look every bit of a superstar.

"Hey Mom", he smiled giving her a tight squeeze back.

She tensed remembering the company she was entertaining. " What are you doing here so early?" Kendra asked. Chad didn't show up anywhere unexpected, or early.

"I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd come earlier for your party". Every since him and Sonny's falling out he'd spent a significant amount of time with his mother. And she loved every extra second, but he usually called.

"I didn't expect you until later", she tried to reason as Chad allowed himself inside casually.

"Relax mom", he told her casually walking toward the main dinning room.

"Chatty, its just that-", his mother's words trailed off when Chad saw for himself what she had been antsy about.

Portlyn stood confused in a pretty earth green summer dressed that hugged her growing belly just fine. Her dark hair had been pulled into a chic chignon as she crinkled her eyebrows.

"Portlyn", he mouthed.

"Chad?" she asked in return.

Kendra was reeling. She didn't want Chad to think she had set up a meeting for them, in fact it was all by chance. She didn't want to jeopardize the new healthier found relationship with her son. Or, with the girl she'd considered like a daughter to her for years.

"I'm sorry Chad, I didn't know you'd be here so soon", Kendra apologized standing in between the former couple.

"Its fine", Portlyn breather calmer. "I'll go".

Chad didn't know what happened but every since the blow up with Sonny it was like she'd gotten a dose of reality and finally started acting like a human being.

"No", he shrugged with his hands in his pockets. "We're all adults here, and my mom's having a party. You should stay", Chad maturely concluded.

"Really?" Kendra Cooper asked anxiously.

"I don't see why not-

The doorbell ring and his mother excused herself to go sprinting to get the door.

Portlyn stood awkwardly and held her hands together switching her weight from her right to left foot.

Chad's eyes couldn't help but scroll down to her round belly that poked behind her dress. He wandered how far along she was, actually that would determine a lot of things. As in, if it was actually his or not. He wanted to ask her, he just didn't know when or how.

She cleared her throat to direct his attention back to her face.

"I um, heard about your new movie".

"Yeah it's called The Rebel", he nodded.

"Have you talked to Sonny?" Portlyn asked casually, and to Chad's surprise there was no malice or sarcasm in her voice.

"Not really, we're still going through the motions".

The two engaged in casual conversation until Portlyn excused herself to run to the bathroom. A couple minutes after the caters arrived the whole house was filled with guest outside for the pool/ patio party.

Tawni arrived an hour or so fashionably late. She and Travis had recently starting talking over the phone again and when she asked him if he wanted to go to a party with her, he said yes.

He smiled as they comfortably fell into step as she carried the china plate set walking toward the laughter and clinking of glasses of the preppy and elite.

Travis leaned forward and whispered. "What's this party for, is it her birthday?"

Tawni laughed. "Rich people have parties for random things. Like Kendra, she's throwing a party because she just had her patio remodeled", she told him.

The couple was quickly greeted by Kendra who welcomed her with a tight squeeze, and shook Travis's hand as she accepted her gift.

"Thank you smooches, enjoy the party", she told them.

"Hey, where's Chad?" she asked.

Kendra pointed across the spacious patio toward the massive, luxury, rock bordered luxury pool.

Tawni followed her finger and walked over to greet her friend who stood by the pool holding casual banter with an older Hugh Hefner looking gentleman as he sipped from his champagne glass. She looked closer and realized it was thee actual Hugh Hefner.

"Hey good looking", she teased appreciating her reflection grinning back at her in Chad's gold aviators.

"What's up ?" Chad smiled nudging one of his best friends, he barely noticed Chad.

"Travis is here", she concluded.

"Hey Cooper", he patted Chad's shoulder and draped his arm around Tawni's shoulders.

"You two are here, as a couple?"

"I couldn't find any Rose' so I settled for Moet", James voice appeared as he lifted his glass for emphasis. He smiled seeing Tawni.

"Hey gorgeous", he told her as if they were the only two standing. Immediately Travis felt his anger boil to the surface again. He didn't know James, and frankly he didn't want to get to know him either. From day one James had been standing in between their relationship.

"I didn't know you'd be here", Tawni furrowed her eyebrows.

"And I was hopping you wouldn't be here", Travis voiced his opinion.

James clenched his fist on impulse. " You better relax".

"Or what?"

Chad shook his head entertained and drained the rest of his glass watching as his friends bickered on. Portlyn cleared her throat once everyone had noticed her presence.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Tawni asked boldly.

"I was invited", Portlyn stated matter of factly. "Kendra's about to do a toast"

…

"Toast?" Sonny asked Carolyn as she sprinted through the water at the lake after they had break fast.

"Yes", Carrie smiled picking up the soggy piece of breathed she'd found in the ocean. The wind blew Sonny's long hair across her cheeks as she laughed.

"No, put that down", she told the little girl who shrugged tossing the bread across the sand and continued on her quest for seashells.

"Kids", Connie laughed where the three women laid sprawled out across the beach on the warm April day.

Sonny slowly rose to her feet.

"Where ya' going?" her aunt asked.

"I'm just going to take a walk around", she told them before slipping off her flips flops to walk bare feet. She was in blue jean shorts and a simple white T shirt with square Ray- Bans framing her beautiful face. Sonny dug around in her back pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

She thought about texting Chad but knew it would take him too long to respond. Maybe I'll call him, she thought.

…

Chad stood poolside reached into the side pocket of his blazer in search of his buzzing phone as he patted himself down until he found it. He smiled in relief when he finally located it in his lower pocket and slid off his sunglasses to get a better look at the caller ID. Before he could distinguish the name someone bumped into him and sent his cell phone flying into the pool.

"So much for that phone call".

"Are you okay?" Portlyn asked after James had rudely bumped into Chad on his tyrant to get to Travis. She looked down at his sure to be damaged phone sinking lower and lower into the pool.

"Was it important?"

Chad shrugged. " I guess I'll never know".

Sonny bit her bottom lip when Chad's familiar voicemail appeared. She had to fight to keep herself from letting the salty tears that had been building up fall. Her hand slowly fell to her stomach as she began walking back to her family.

"How was your walk?"

"Pointless", Sonny simply answered.

_**I made this chapter long to fill you guys in! Sorry 4 the late update I'll try to update as soon as possible from now on. Please comment and review! Your feedback is valued. **____** Love you all.**_


	22. Reunited

_**Baby Makes 3**_

"Well", Chad sighed leaning forward to retrieve his gurgling I phone that popped and crackled at him from the definite water damage. He pushed the god rim of his shades closer to his nose and sighed heavily.

He was pissed.

Finally, he was ready to admit it. He was no longer in denial about his situation with Sonny. He was mad as hell, and he needed a vacation. Preferably to Wisconsin. A smile played across his lips the more he thought of spontaneously showing up to Wisconsin to surprise his wife. He hadn't seen her in awhile and he couldn't wait to see what she looked like.

"Travis don't!", Tawni screamed as Travis lunged his fist forward to no avail as he and James tussled teetering back and forth and few inches away from Chad who stood unfazed. From everything that happened in the last few months, this was normal.

The two guys wrestled until they both flew in the water with a loud splash wetting up half the guest. Kendra Cooper shrieked and casually flipped her blond hair when paparazzi emerged from the bushes snapping pictures left from right.

"Oh dear lord", Portlyn shook her head in disbelief wiping the water of her chin and flicking her fingers.

Yep, Chad confirmed to himself more sure of himself, if he wasn't sure about taking a vacation before he was absolutely positive. The Hollywood life was stressing him out, especially without a certain _sunshine_.

"Chad-

"We'll talk later", Chad quickly told Portlyn and began making a smooth exit until Tawni stopped him out of breath.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving", Chad casually spoke with a smile and gave a quick salute that only lasted halfway until his mother appeared.

"Leaving?" Kendra asked. "And going where?"

"Press junkets, then we have dinner with your next movie director", a familiar debonair voice appeared followed by the famous three piece Prada suit. It was Chad's top flight manager Jett.

"No", Chad tossed Jett his water drenched cell phone. " I'm going on vacation".

"Hell yeah!", Jett nodded enthusiastically pumping his tanned fist. " Where we going, Las Vegas for the weekend? Miami, Jamaica?"

"Nope", Chad grinned lifting his car alarm as the lights to his Range Rover. " More like… Wisconsin".

He sped all the way home and was still smiling, he couldn't believe it. By this time Sunday he'd be back in Wisconsin with his wife and her family for the weekend. It'd be good for him to finally get some fresh air, he didn't even mind that Jett was tagging along. He'd already told Connie about his plans to win her daughter back, he was just worried him showing up unannounced might send Sonny into early labor.

………….

"My gawd", Sonny confirmed with a frown standing in front of her mirror in the warm Sunday afternoon. She'd been struggling to get the zipper to her black Jersey mini dress for the church services. She'd just bought it last week and now she couldn't even get the zipper to come up. Her forehead was sweating, her cheeks were hot, and her ankles were sore. She felt like crap and looking at her enormous belly wasn't helping her attitude either.

"Sonny, you okay?" Caroline asked peaking her head across Sonny's door nervously as she struggled to slip into the dress.

Sonny groaned miserably and shook her head distressed. " Not even a little bit", she cried slightly hyper-ventilating and sent a piece of the zipper flying across the room from struggle.

Caroline squeaked and quickly shut the door scared of what was going to happen next and ran to get her Auntie. Connie quickly ran up the steps to see why Caroline was so scared and stopped in Sonny's room relieved and chuckled at her daughter.

Sonny quickly spun around swinging her chestnut hair that now reached the middle of her back upset.

"Mom, are you laughing at me?" she cried her warm brown eyes welling with tears. " I know I'm a fat cow but you don't have to laugh at me".

"Sweetie", Connie closed her daughter's bedroom door after her giggles stopped. " What's the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing", Sonny stated irritated throwing one of her now annual hissy fits. " My ankles are on fire, i have to pee every two seconds and my fast as---butt can't even fit this dress", she ended her rant with a long awaited cry plopping on her bed and hugged her pillow distressed. Sonny usually wasn't a complainer but something had been chipping at her for the last couple of days.

"Well honey", Connie smiled shaking her head. " I hate to break it to you, but you're pregnant", she leaned down to stroke her daughters hair while she sobbed into her pillow.

"And pregnant women gain weight. You should be happy at least when know the babies healthy", her mother added soothingly.

"Let's talk about what all this is really about".

Sonny sniffed on her side, and rubbed her reddened nose.

"I know you miss Chad".

"No I don't-

"And I know for a fact he misses you, and as much as all of us have tried to help you we can't replace a husband".

"Mom, we're separated".

"I know, but your due date is coming faster than you think. I mean you're almost 7 months. Whatever you two decided to do, you better do it fast because my granddaughter is coming whether you two are ready are not. Understood?"

Sonny rose and wiped her tear streaked face and nodded somberly while looking down at her stomach distantly. The baby didn't even feel like hers, it just felt like Chad.

"Good", Connie smiled proudly walking over to Sonny's closet and picked a warm yellow summer dress that was loose around the stomach and pushed up at the breast. " Now, put this on and meet everyone downstairs".

…

"God", Jett complained flipping through the newspaper bored it'd been an hour since they had landed in Wisconsin and they were waited casually in the rental SUV outside the Munroe's church.

"Why don't we just go inside there, she's going to be surprised either way man".

"Well excuse me if I don't want her passing out in church. I mean, I don't even know if she wants you back", Chad stated sliding off his sunglasses and looked down at his watch. The church service would be over in another 5 minutes. Chad could barely stop his nerves from jittering.

Jett laughed pushing up the sleeve of his Gucci blazer. " What are you worried about, I mean she's got to be huge by now. No guy besides you would want her", he jokingly added.

Chad turned and punched Jett in the arm as hard as he could as his manager/friend recoiled and grabbed his arm in pain.

"She's my wife, okay?"

"Jeez", Jett winced. " I was just kidding, we both know she's one of the most gorgeous women on the planet, besides her sister Gina of course".

Chad smiled sheepishly and refocused on the white Cathedral church door. At any moment the Munroe's would be emerging from those same doors. He held his breath when the door finally opened and a crowd of familiar faces appeared.

Chad climbed out of the driver's side anxiously and waited by the car bubbling over with excitement. Almost last out, the family emerged but Chad's grin faded as he lowered the bouquet of flowers.

Where was she?

Sonny exhaled running her hands under the warm faucet after throwing up for the second time that day. She kept getting nervous, jumpy twitches in her body and the baby was kicking like crazy. Her mother said the baby was just getting excited over the church service.

She shrugged walking the aisle of the empty church and slowly walked out the church careful not to walk too fast. Her balance had been teetering in the 3 inch heels she insisted on wearing although her ankles were killing her. The way she saw it, her face was getting fat, her figure was long gone, but no one would ever take her shoes.

"Oh my goodness!", someone shrieked followed by a loud chorus of people talking.

Oh no, Sonny thought expecting her Uncle Sam had showed his pet snake to the public again and quickly rushed outside to see the commotion.

"Chad!", Caroline screamed dropping her mothers hand to run as fast as she could into Chad's arms. Chad leaned forward to scoop the little girl into his arms and gave her a tight hug and carried her toward the rest of the family.

Sonny was stunned frozen, she couldn't move.

Church goers all ran to get his autograph and take pictures with him. Sonny couldn't believe her eyes, she thought she was going to faint. Her hands hung like a dolls at her sides, she didn't know what to do. Him being in Wisconsin was almost unreal. She hadn't seen him in weeks, and in her eyes he never looked better.

He was casual in light wash blue jeans, and a simple V neck t shirt. He had just hugged her mother when his eyes looked toward the steps and found her.

Sonny felt self-conscious and pulled at her bracelets.

Chad stared absently at her and smiled feeling electricity shoot through his body and his fingertips tingle, suddenly he was consumed with butterflies. He felt like he had a crush all over again. She looked amazing, and the glow on her face was undeniable.

Slowly Sonny's feet guided her down the steps she felt like she was in an out of body experience floating above and watching things with a birds eye view. She felt dizzy.

"Chad?" she asked when she got closer to him, her eyelids blinking up and down slowly.

He smiled glad she didn't scream or threaten to kill him. " I didn't mean to upset you".

Sonny slapped him hard across the face cutting his words short.

"You really have some nerve", she sniffed her eyes welling with a fresh batch of tears as she kicked off her heels and ran toward her car.

_**What'd you think? Chad and Sonny have finally come face to face! It's going to get Juicy. I'm talking makeups, breakups, slaps, cries, hug, kisses, disses, screaming- the works. Please comment and review! Please and thank u **_

_**P.S. if you haven't heard, I've been looking 4 a betareader. If you want to be mine I'd really appreciate it. So Just inbox me, and we'll discuss.**_


	23. The way We were

_**Baby Makes 3**_

"Sure can pack a punch, can't she?" Joe Munroe chuckled handing his son -in -law a bag full of ice for his jaw as he joined him in the guest bedroom. It was chilly and crisp in the room just like he'd like it. Whenever guest weren't around he made it his man cave, he smoked, read a couple of playboys and plain old relaxed.

"Yeah", Chad chuckled perched on the edge of the cheesy water bed in his flannel pajamas icing his jaw. "Last time I was here she punched me in the eye".

Mr. Munroe shook his head sympathetically; he understood exactly what Chad was going through. Sonny's mother was the exact same way.

"Let me look at you", he told Chad, and stifled a laugh when he saw the red hand print on the right side of Chad's face and winced. It would surely be swollen in another hour or so no matter how much ice they'd soak it with.

"Son, you just might be in trouble", he added blowing gray smoke out the window.

"No sir", Chad flashed his million dollar grin. "This is just crazy young love".

"Should you be smoking, sir?" Chad joked curiously.

Jett pushed the screen door open and immediately recoiled back when he saw Chad's face.

"Ouch", he breathed.

…

"Ouch", Sonny winced touching the side of her stomach as she felt the baby kick with all its strength. She rose out of bed and exhaled uncomfortably, not only had Chad nearly given her a heart attack but every since he'd arrived the baby had been kicking like crazy.

She dropped her legs from the bed and grabbed a gray cardigan that hung across her bedpost and sighed pulling over a pair of jogging pants. It had become her ritual to midnight walks around the block to ease the pain of her cramps and relax while everyone else slept.

When she slipped out of her bedroom, the whole house was pitch black and the only sound was the crickets flicking outside their windows. Sonny tip toed down the steps and grabbed a pair of her camel Uggs on her stride through the house, slipping them on one by one.

She stumbled knocking over a broom in the kitchen, but quickly recovered before continuing through out the house.

Chad stirred awake, he usually was a deep sleeper but he couldn't relax enough to completely drift off. And besides, the sound of somebody's footsteps creeped him out.

_Somebody's footsteps?_

He propped himself up on his elbows curiously and snatched the cover off his body curiously rising out of bed. Acting in so many action thrillers made him paranoid, if he was correct this was the part when the robbers break in and murder everyone.

"Oh no", Chad whispered worriedly and slid over a hoodie just as he heard a figure move in the front yard. He clenched his fist and slowly made his way down toward the kitchen and cautiously grabbed one of Caroline's toy guns. It wasn't mean for actual use, just enough to scare the burglar.

He pushed the screen door open just as something rattled behind him as the lights flicked on.

"Sonny?" Chad asked alarmed.

"Chad?!", Sonny screeched turning away from the refrigerator alarmed and gripped her chest as if almost passing out of surprise. "I almost pissed my pants", she exclaimed panicked.

Chad lowered the toy and shook his head. "Baby, no its it's a toy gun I thought you were-

"What were you trying to do, scare a pregnant woman half to death or shoot darts at a murderer?" she asked out of breath and closed the refrigerator.

"Wait, what the hell are you doing up at 12:30 in the morning!" Chad demanded.

"Keep your voice down", Sonny hissed and looked toward the stairs. "My parents are sleeping".

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Chad asked, and felt his heart beat race when she crinkled her nose the way he'd always loved.

"Shouldn't you?"

Chad crossed his arms. "I'm never sleep".

Sonny nodded realizing it was the truth, even when they shared a bed he was always restless tossing and turning all through the night after he'd been working too long, or something was bothering him.

"I couldn't sleep, my stomach was hurting and I was just going to take a walk".

"You okay?" he asked naturally bringing a hand to her plump round stomach and quickly removed it when Sonny tensed.

"I'm sorry-

"Its okay", Sonny nodded and bit her bottom lip awkwardly and brought his hand back to the middle of her stomach as the baby kicked. Although she hated to admit it, she missed Chad getting excited over every little thing that happened with the baby. "The baby's been kicking like crazy, I hardly got any sleep these days", she confirmed keeping her eyes glued on Chad as he smiled astonished.  
"Man", Chad breathed with an ocean wide grin and shook his head. " Its like a little Beckham in there", he joked.

Sonny's giggle quickly faded the moment Chad's eyes connected with hers. They both stared absently at each other until she broke the silence and cleared her throat.

"Bye", she whispered walking toward the door.

"I'm not exactly comfortable with my pregnant wife going for walks at midnight", Chad furrowed his brows and shook out his boyish blond hair.

"Separated", she corrected him.

"Either way, with a high risk pregnancy its not safe".

"Fine". Sonny exhaled holding the door open. "Then come with me", she stated as he followed her outside in the chilly air.

_Flashback _

"Sonny", Chad laughed jogging up the triple length staircase hurrying toward their bedroom.

When he finally reached the top, he was out of breath and plopped on their king size bed.

"What's up?" Sonny asked walking from their walk in closet. She was in one of his oversized hoodies that hugged around her pregnant belly and her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail.

"Come look at this?" Chad beamed pulling out the baby name book from underneath his arm. She smiled sauntering over toward him and found a comfortable spot in between his body, as he wrapped his legs across her.

"What is it?" she yawned nuzzling her head into his chest until she found a comfortable spot.

"It's a baby name book", he stated excitedly opening the book.

Sonny looked back at her husband and felt her heart warm. Chad Dylan Cooper, America's favorite reformed bad boy was getting excited over baby names. She couldn't have dreamed of anything better than her own reality.

She reached back and ruffled his honey blond hair as he absently leaned forward to peck the top of her messy head playfully.

"Aderagne?" Sonny giggled shaking her head.

Chad shrugged jokingly. "At least it'll be unique".

"Bernice?" She asked skeptically and closed the book shaking her head.

"Hey, I have an aunt named Bernice".

"Exactly", Sonny confirmed rising from the bed until Chad pulled her back to his chest.

She giggled again and blushed swatting him away. "Excuse you mister".

" C'mere sexy" Chad whispered huskily against her neck and she literally felt her spin tingle in enjoyment as she blushed hiding her face when he helped her tug off his thick sweatshirt, revealing a simple white tank top.

She didn't exactly feel sexy, her hair was a mess across her head, she'd vomited a couple hours ago, and she was in his baggy sweat shirt with a 4 month pregnant belly.

"Gross Chad", Sonny teased him after wriggling away from his tight grasp. Truth be told, she didn't want him to exactly see her naked. Her body wasn't exactly lingerie ready. And he was used to working on a set full of beautiful Victoria Secret looking actresses.

Chad frowned, slightly hurt. It seemed like every tome he tried to be affectionate with her she'd pull away.

"Did I do something?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows confused at what exactly was going on.

"No", Sonny rolled her eyes feeling her hormones hit their peak. She was becoming more and more agitated with him. "I don't want to talk about it", she retorted and crossed her arms.

Chad was taken back, he had no idea where that attitude came from but relaxed when he remembered her hormones would be at an all time high.

"Fine", he nodded understandingly and patted his pockets down in search of his buzzing cell phone. Work would be good right now, he assumed she just needed some alone time. " I'm going to the set".

Sonny's face reddened and she sniffed. "Are you trying to make me feel bad?" she screamed out of nowhere.

Chad looked away from his cell phone utterly confused, and frankly scared as he lowered his phone.

"What?"

"Don't act stupid Chad!" she screeched throwing one of her stray Mahnolo's toward him, Chad sighed in relief when it ricocheted off the headboard and fell to the ground.

He rose wide-eyed from the bed cautiously and flailed his arms frustrated. " Are _you_ crazy?"

"Oh", Sonny stretched her arms out. "Now I'm crazy? Screw you", she spat.

"What do you want me to do? I try to be affectionate toward you and you push me away. I try to give you your space and you get mad at me?"

Sonny ignored him, and wrapped her arms tightly across her body and sniffed as her nose became red slow, warm tears fell from her heated cheeks.

Chad didn't know what was going on, but he hated to see her cry. She looked like a child, pouting and crying, he just wanted to scoop her up and take her to bed.

"Baby", he sighed tiredly. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing", she sniffed before running away to their his and her bathroom.

Chad followed after her and was about to touch the knob until she closed it in his face and double locked it.

"Sonny", he called knocking on the door patiently.

After a few more tries he knocked harder. " Alison, please just let me in".

"Go away", Sonny sniffed with her back pressed to the bathroom door as she pulled her slender legs to her chest and hugged herself. She was hopping he'd give up and leave for work in a few minutes. But those few minutes turned into almost half an hour.

She peeked out the crack of the door and sighed when she saw Chad waiting patiently as he flipped through the name book again.

"I'm not moving honey, you can stay in there all you want", he stated casually with his eyes still glued to the book. He didn't expect her to come out for another hour or two, but he could wait. Besides Coop's constant barking, the silence was nice.

Sonny sighed and helped herself off the glossy tiled floor with the door knob and took a death breath. Chad didn't deserve being verbally abused because she was feeling insecure about her body. And besides, she was getting sleepy and the thought of sleeping on the bathroom floor was enough to get her up.

She slowly cracked the door open and Chad looked up excitedly tossing the book across the room to meet her in the bathroom door.

"I'm sorry", they both apologized in unison.

The original plan wasn't for him to apologize, but seeing her face look so sad and puffy from crying was enough to make him upset. Sonny looked like a lost puppy.

"No, don't apologize to me", Sonny shook her head. " I was just embarrassed about being pudgy and pregnant. I feel ugly", she bowed her head and felt the water works coming all over again.

"But you're gorgeous", Chad shook his head baffled all over again. In his eyes, she'd never looked better with her natural glow.

"Thanks", Sonny smiled feeling better when Chad kneeled down on his knees and lifted her tank top to her belly and kissed her bare skin protectively and looked up toward her with his bright blue eyes.

"I've never found you more sexier".

She blushed and felt tingles electrify all over her body, in every spot imaginable. Not only did he hold her heart, but he was the only man in the world that could absolutely turn her on with one single glance with his baby blues.

Chad rose and wrapped his arms around her petite body and lifted her into him, bridal style as he led her toward their Egyptian cotton sheets. He laid her cross the bed and walked over to his side kicking his Lacoste tennis shoes off and rolled over on his side and smiled folding a hand behind his head in his typical position.

"I love you, you know that?" he smiled when she lengthened her neck to slowly peck her husbands lips.

Chad didn't realize how sleepy he was until he was actually in bed and yawned closing his eyes like Sonny had as she cuddled beneath the arm he had snaked around her lower body.

She widened her brown eyes playfully, the sleepiness from earlier had already faded off.

"Yeah, babe?" he asked wearily with his eyes shut.

"I kind of feel like _it_ now", she admitted a trailed a warm hand underneath his shirt feeling his rock hard abs.

Chad's eyes quickly flew open, as a devious smirk played across his pink lips_. "Prove it"._

_End of Flashback:_

"I had fun today", Sonny stated and giggled crinkling her eyebrows. "Well this morning", she stated on the front porch of her house snapping Chad out of the trance he'd been in after they finished their mini trail.

"Yeah me too", Chad smiled and leaned forward to hug Sonny. At first she tensed and pulled away, but eased into the hug and rested her head and his shoulder before remembering their circumstances.

Sonny broke the embrace and slowly backed away. "Chad we're still not okay. This walk was great but I still don't forgive you", Sonny confirmed shaking out her dark hair before she disappeared inside the house.

Chad exhaled and ran his fingers through his hair. She hugged him, in his book that meant he was making progress because a few weeks ago she wouldn't even look at him.

He didn't mind having arguments with Sonny as long as they ended the way they usually did.

Chad shook his head thinking about how far he'd come from the day before.

"You want me Sonny Munroe, you just don't know it yet", he concluded to no one in particular walking back inside the house.

_**Sorry 4 the extra late update! I've been so busy. What'd you think I made sure 2 leave u guys a lot of fluff! Thank you guys again. And please comment, and review I always enjoy your opinions. Love ya, bye!**_


	24. If you ask me, I'm ready

_**Baby Makes 3**_

Tawni Hart sighed blowing a strand of her buttery blond hair out of her face. She flicked the thickly bound contract across her manager's desk unfazed. Her head sunk into her shoulders as she crossed her arms exhaustedly. She didn't feel like doing work, she didn't feel like hitting the red carpet, or going on talk shows, all she wanted to do was go home to her expensive Egyptian cotton sheets and sleep the day away.

"Tawni", her manager Jude stated flipping her fire red tendrils out of her face and pulled the contract back into her grasp. "You've been in this mood for almost a week now. What's the problem?" she asked her A-list client concernedly.

What wasn't the problem Tawni thought to herself, her love life was more complicated than AP trigonometry. She'd gone from a perfect relationship with Travis, then James came along and everything went out of control from there.

"Love is the problem", she complained shaking her blond bang out of her right eye.

"Oh, sister", Jude laughed understandingly. "I've been there, done that. Love sucks".

Tawni chuckled a little, but still couldn't find the energy to do anything business related.

"So listen, I want you to take the rest of the week off. You know, find yourself. Go get your hair done, get a mani-pedi", Jude said confidently standing in her two piece Chanel suit.

"Yeah", Tawni smiled for once that day. "That actually sounds like a good idea", Tawni stated lowering her over-sized designer sunglasses against her face as she began out the door.

"I don't want to see you until next week, love", Jude winked before Tawni closed the door behind herself.

Today would be good, Tawni told herself excitedly once she was in the parking lot. The sun was shining bright, the weather was nice, and there was absolutely nothing on her mind at the moment. She was feeling so good, she decided to slip off her signature 5-inch heels and trade them in for comfy Old Navy flip-flops from the trunk of her BMW.

Tawni slid inside her sleek black convertible and kept a straight path down Robertson Boulevard until she was at her favorite hair salon, "Tric".

There were a couple of friendly paparazzi stationed at either side of the salon waiting to get a few snapshots of her. Since she was in a good mood she smiled and waved at them for a few moments before hurrying inside.

"Hey gorgeous", the peppy receptionist greeted Tawni, as she slipped off her sunglasses.

"Long time no see", the receptionist, Sara greeted.

"I know", Tawni smiled and waved her hand casually. "I'm long overdue for new highlights".

Sara's eyes fell toward Tawni's fingernails. "Oh honey, how bad was the breakup?"

Tawni laughed embarrassed at her bit off fingernails and shook her head. "The worse I've ever experience in my life. Two guys, one night".

"Ouch", Sara empathized. "Let's get you in a chair immediately".

"Thanks", Tawni sighed relieved following the woman toward an empty seat to get her pedicure started while she waited for her hairstylist to come in.

Tawni relaxed into her seat and smiled finally feeling at ease, when she felt the jets beneath her bare feet turn on and vibrate against her toes. Nothing could ruin this day, there was not one single person in the world that would ruin her day Tawni told herself in pure relaxation.

She reached over the magazine rack and retrieved a Cosmopolitan that coincidently had her best friend, Sonny on the cover sporting a big grin.

"Excuse me", a familiar voice asked a few minutes later. "Can you pass me 'Us Weekly'?"

"Sure", Tawni stated still glued to her magazine and handed the magazine over without looking up.

"Tawni?"

Tawni looked up and felt a chill go up her spine, she knew the voice sounded familiar but not.. that familiar.

"Portlyn?" she bellowed in disbelief.

Portlyn sighed in disbelief, and shook her head. "Wow, this city is getting small".

"What are you doing here?" Tawni asked lowering the magazine to her thigh, wishing she had waited before proclaiming nobody could ruin her day. Portlyn was definitely at the top of her list.

"My seat is right here. Look I don't want any problems with you Tawni", Portlyn stated reaching for her purse in the opposite chair.

Tawni exhaled and stopped her from leaving, "Look, we're both mature women. I have nothing against you", she lied. In fact, Portlyn was her least favorite person. She caused half of the problems her two best friends had, and since Sonny hated her, she hated Portlyn too.

Tawni's blue eyes fell across Portlyn's expanding stomach curiously, she was trying to find out how far along Portlyn was.

"Almost 8 months", Portlyn answered, noticing Tawni's wandering eye.

"Ummm-

"Its fine, if I was sitting next to the backstabbing girl who caused trouble for my best friends I'd be curious too".

Tawni laughed, feeling slightly more comfortable when Portlyn sat next to her.

Sara, the receptionist sprinted over toward Tawni excitedly. " Your hairstylist is running late, I'll start up your shampoo", she stated searching the drawers for the perfect bottle of shampoo.

"So, tell me. What happened with you and that hot guy Travis?"

"What didn't happen? We were already on the rocks… and then James came along", she smiled remenicing . She quickly snapped out of it. " I don't know, I'm over it now. I just want to relax today".

"What about your friend Sonny, I heard she and Chad got divorced?"

"No, he actually went up to Wisconsin to try to work things out".

Portlyn's ears naturally perked up, she had no idea Chad had left L.A. Although she had taken a vow to get over Chad, she still felt a poke of jealousy as any other ex would.

Tawni looked from the corner of her eye to catch Portlyn's reaction, she gave none.

"It's okay, I'm happy for them I hope they work it out".

"Really?" Tawni asked pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah relax, _friend_ people change".

"Okay _friend_", Tawni stated steadily.

"Okays friends, I'd like to welcome you to yet another session of our lamaze class. For you new members, my name is Ray", the hippie pregnancy class instructed stated in her slow, mellow tone.

Sonny tightened her ponytail tighter and where she sat Indian style on a blue yoga mat with Chad. They were sitting close, but her body was facing the opposite of his every time she felt him getting closer. She didn't want him there, in fact if it wasn't for her mother constantly insisting he come she would've came alone. She had already gone a month on her own, Chad being there was completely pointless to her. Didn't her mother understand, separated?

"Okay future mommies and daddies, I know most of you are inexperienced –

Chad laughed, " If we were, none of us would be here. If you catch my drift", he joked causing the whole class to chuckle with him, except Sonny who rolled her eyes. She didn't expect him to take the class seriously, because he thought everything was a joke.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked concernedly.

"Nothing", Sonny stated irately and folded her legs underneath each other and arched her back to stop the pain. Every since her pregnancy she'd been having major side and back pains, but she tried not to complain too often. " Let's just get this over".

"Okay", Ray smiled in her slow mono-tone voice. " We're going to start off with an exercise that will help you during labor. Ladies lean into your partners open legs and rest your back into them", she instructed walking around the class to observe every couple.

Sonny awkwardly moved back confused at what to do, while Chad looked around the room confused.

"What are we supposed to do?" he asked.

"Now guys", Ray smiled placing her hands on her hips when she finally made it toward the least improved couple in the class. "Sonny, lean into your back into your husband", she instructed maneuvering the couple around. "Chad, open your legs wider " she enthusiased before walking toward the center of the class.

Sonny awkwardly folded her legs against Chad's and felt herself holding her breath, she felt uncomfortable with her own husband.

"Okay, now this is called the stroke", Ray stated turning on the small stereo placed on top of a black table as it played what sounded like an ocean. "During labor, this will help the ladies feel more comfortable and ease contractions. I'm going to demonstrate with Chad and Sonny".

"What?" Chad and Sonny both bellowed in unison, it was one thing to be awkward alone but now Ray was inviting the whole class to see how distant they were from each other.

"Ok, Chad place your hands at Sonny's side", she instructed.

Chad awkwardly fumbled with where to put his hands until Ray graciously put them there for him. "Next I want you to stroke her tummy in slow easy strokes as I instruct. Okay?"

Chad nodded. " Slow easy strokes huh?" Chad joked, " Is this an R- rated class?"

Everyone chuckled except the women in the class.

Sonny was beyond embarrassed, Chad was acting so childish she wanted to just leave the class all together. She shot him a dirty glare and rolled her eyes, " Could you act mature for two seconds?"

Chad's smile faded. " Sorry", he straightened his shoulders and nodded for Ray to continue.

"One two, stroke. One two, stroke. Good job!", Ray beamed before standing up to tend to the rest of the class.

Sonny propped her elbows on Chad's knees and rested her head on the circle of Chad's shoulder suddenly feeling relaxed. His heartbeat felt calming against her back, she forgot what it had felt like to be that close to Chad. She was so close she could feel his prickly blond hairs of his arm rub against her bare skin.

Chad smiled at the innocence her face had once she closed her eyes, and fully relaxed. Her dark hair had ruffled against his face, and he could smell her signature sweet vanilla smell. Being wrapped around her felt like old times, and his heartbeat was beating faster than it usually did.

"One two, stroke", Ray stated.

Chad moved his fingertips up and down Sonny's stomach making a pattern. Sonny couldn't help but smile to herself Chad's fingers felt like magic against her body, the side pains she had earlier were beginning to dissolve. She had never been more comfortable in months. Chad shifted his body and she whined a little when he stopped stroking.

"Sorry", he whispered against her neck sending electrifying thrills all down her back, as goose-bumps. Chad looked down at his wife and felt his heart flutter, she was so gorgeous to the point he could no longer put his emotions on hold. Without thinking, he leaned forward and pecked the side of Sonny's jaw and expected her to tense up but instead she just stirred closer toward him.

"Alright, our next exercise couples need to rotate and hold hands".

Sonny sighed, she had hoped the stroke exercise would last forever as she sat opposite of Chad.

They looked reluctantly into each other eyes and the silence was actually nice.

"Breathe in, Breathe out", Ray informed everyone.

Chad squeezed Sonny's hand playfully to remind her to follow the breathing exercises. She just couldn't follow, the techniques were changing every two seconds.

"Sonny, it's not hee-haw its heeeeee-he-heeeee", Ray corrected.

Sonny looked beyond Ray's shoulder and giggled at the funny face Chad had made behind the instructors back to make his wife laugh.

Sonny threw her head back laughing obnoxiously disrupting the quietness of the class.

"You're so silly", she giggled at Chad shaking her head.

Ray stopped the ocean animations and pursed her lips walking toward the disruptive couple. " You two need to focus".

"Sorry", Sonny giggled and quickly covered her mouth to satisfy Ray.

"I'm having fun, it actually feels like normal", Chad stated and leaned forward to brush a piece of hair out of Sonny's face.

She felt butterflies flutter in her stomach, and her heart beat quicken when she thought he was going to kiss her. Instead he just breathed, "Heeeee-heee".

"Yeah, it's nice", Sonny added.

Chad and Sonny locked eyes for what seemed like hours, until he finally found the nerve to lean forward to kiss her just as their lips were about to touch Sonny quickly bolted upward.

"What-

"Sorry, have to pee", she quickly stated before sprinting toward the bathroom down the hall.

Sonny flushed the toilet exiting the bathroom and walked toward the sink to wash her hands. She thanked god for her small bladder because if she hadn't had to go to the bathroom she wasn't sure what would've happened with Chad if she had stayed.

Nothing, she told herself sternly looking in the mirror.

Liar, she argued with herself and sighed walking back toward the lamas class. When she walked back inside Ray was passing out plastic baby dolls.

"Hey, you okay?" Chad asked concernedly an gave her shoulder a tight squeeze when she eased down to the floor beside him.

Sonny nodded and poked at the doll to avoid eye-contact with Chad.

After a few moments of first-aid procedures with the plastic baby the class was over. As usual, Sonny was the last to leave.

"Need help, babe?" Chad asked playfully as she struggled to stand up with her over-sized stomach.

"Please?", Sonny begged with a ocean wide grin and held her arms up for Chad to help her stand. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her onto her feet. She stumbled and fell onto his chest.

"Whoa", Chad stated alarmed and wrapped his arms around her body to keep her up.

Sonny looked to Chad and felt her heartbeat quicken and her palms get clammy. Chad stared into her warm brown eyes and slowly moved his head toward hers, Sonny tilted her chin and closed her eyes to meet Chad halfway. He slowly kissed her soft pink lips, and moved his hands to her face as he cupped her chin and lengthened the kiss into a longer passionate open mouth kiss. Chad felt her body temperature rise against his chin as his tongue explored a familiar home. Sonny couldn't stop kissing him, it felt like she was hungry and she couldn't get enough. If it wasn't for air they never would've came up. Chad pushed his pelvis into Sonny and guided her back toward a wall and trailed kisses across her face while she wrapped her arms tightly around Chad's frame.

"Mhhmmm", Ray cleared her throat walking back into the class.

Chad and Sonny broke free from the kiss and turned to look at Ray absently as she lifted her stereo.

" Come on kids", she joked. " How many kids are you guys trying to make this year?"

_**Helllo, guys **____**. Sorry if this chapter is sorta of lengthy. I just wanted to make up for the extreme late up date. I've been on vacation for the last few months but now I'm back and apparently so is the channy love. Please comment and review to let me know what you think! Love yu alll~ JUstifye~**_


	25. Unspoke Truths

_**Baby Makes 3**_

Chad smiled across the breakfast table at Sonny as Mrs. Munroe poured him a glass of orange juice. Sonny grinned back at him and took a huge chunk out of her French toast and placed her foot on his thigh. He jerked back surprised and gave out a soft chuckle at his wife earning him a few strange looks from across the table.

It'd been a week exactly since the two had rekindled the flame at the Lamaze class and they hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other since. Today would be their last break-fast before they left back for Los Angeles together.

"Hey Gina, can you pass me the syrup?" Sonny asked her sister keeping her eyes focused on Chad mischievously.

Gina sighed and passed the bottle to Sonny and pushed her food around with her fork before slowly pressing it to her mouth.

"Depressed much?" her Aunt Meg joked shaking her head.

Every since Jett left a few days ago happy-go-lucky Gina was as happy as dull reporter on the news channel playing on the TV behind her.

"I just… miss him so much", Gina smiled a little thinking about the love of her life.

Sonny scoffed, she never saw what her sister liked about Jett and she honestly didn't miss him. Sure he was handsome but he was rude, arrogant, sarcastic and snarky with a very infamous player.

"Whatever", Gina rolled her eyes and directed her attention to Sonny. " Chad used to be just like him".

"_Used _to be", Chad quickly corrected and pecked Sonny's cheek chewing on a piece of turkey bacon.

"Right sweetie ", Sonny smiled before resting her head on his square shoulder blade comfortably.

The Munroe's settled back into their early morning conversations, laughing and joking with each other. Mrs. Munroe stood up and re-poured everybody's drink before taking her seat again.

"So what time are you guy's flight?" she smiled wearily folding her hands against her chain with a grin. Having Sonny and Chad staying with them for the last couple of weeks was a dream. Feeling close to the couple was great but when they moved back to California Connie worried it wouldn't be the same.

"12 pm sharp", Chad smirked pointing his fork for emphasis before chomping down on his scrambled eggs.

"Aww", the whole table cooed disappointedly.

"Why so early?" Sonny's father, Joe asked.

Sonny waved her hand dismissively, " We have a 5 o clock doctor's appointment daddy".

Mr. Munroe nodded sternly but deep down inside he felt his heart breaking for his little girl. Even though she was married and expecting a baby she still came back running to him like a little girl. Honestly, he was going to miss it because this time she left it was going to be permanent. He felt a bigger heartache than when she first left for L.A. with her mother when she was 15 to film so random.

But, like all fathers do he grinned and bared it.

Connie squeezed her husband's hand sensing he was feeling the same way. " We just hope you don't forget to call, or visit us", she spoke sniffing.

"Jeez mom", Gina joked pushing her plate away from her and laughing. " They're not dying".

"I know", Mrs. Munroe teared. " I'm just going to miss them".

"Aww, mommy", Sonny grinned widely and touched her heart in the same place that her mother was.

Chad stood up and walked over to hug both Sonny's parents with a bear hug draping his arms around their shoulders before giving them a tight squeeze.

"No worries, we'll call every day. Visit every birthday, holiday, party- trust me you guys are going to be sick of seeing us", Chad joked giving Mrs. Munroe and quick peck on the cheek before going back to his seat.

"Just making sure".

…..

"Sorry just making sure. I can't make an appearance today Chad and Sonny are coming back today", Tawni Hart confirmed balancing her cell phone against her ear and shoulder while juggling groceries skimming through the aisles.

Today was busy, she had to do a guest appearance on a talk-show, shop for Chad and Sonny's gift, and visit her publicist. She sighed, thankful the paparazzi wasn't on her tail. She had her hair in a messy up-do ponytail, in a pair of checkered boxer shorts, white tank top and pink Ugg boots.

Just when Tawni was about to walk toward the dairy aisle, someone called her name in the distance. She spun around quickly fearing it was one of those pesky paparazzo's who had found her out. Tawni squinted her eyes and looked in the direction of the voice and nearly froze.

It wasn't the paparazzi, but a paparazzi favorite.

"James?" she whispered to herself wide-eyed and started to make a B-line away until he chuckled.

"Yeah, I know it's you", James joked holding up two cartons of Ben & Jerry's ice cream.

Tawni turned around embarrassedly when she got a better look at him and felt her slender arms shake wearily as the grocery bag she had teetered back and forth until it met the floor. He looked phenomenal. James skinned looked sun-kissed like he had just come from vacation, he sported a slight midnight after-shaved and his hair was perfectly coifed. Not to mention he looked fresh and clean cut, sporting crisp Diesel jeans and a gray Ralph Lauren V neck sweater.

James quickly dashed on the floor with her to help her pick up her groceries.

Tawni smiled embarrassedly and pushed her hair out of her face while stuffing everything back inside her bag in a hurry. She cursed herself for looking so horrible, she didn't even have on an ounce of makeup.

But, in James opinion she never looked more refreshed. Her skin glowed, and she looked perfectly fine without makeup unlike most celebs.

"Thanks", Tawni stated once James handed her the bag back.

A awkward silence fell between them. They hadn't seen each other since the whole pool party incident when she broke up with Travis.

"What's been up?" James asked hopefully.

Tawni shrugged, "Lonely, but I'm house sitting until Chad and Sonny come back today", she joked before looking away uncomfortably.

James bit his bottom lip and nodded his head. "I was going to pick Chad and Sonny up in a few hours. Want to catch up?" he smiled shaking the ice cream cartons teasingly.

Tawni laughed, "When you put it like that, hell yes".

Tawni and Travis paid for the groceries as they made a quiet exit outside toward the parking lot.

They walked side by side laughing as they carried out groceries unaware of the paparazzi snapping pictures of them.

"Tawni, James! You back together?" a couple paparazzi yelled appearing from their cars parked across the street.

"Tawni did you spend the night?"

Tawni covered her face and sighed looking across the parking lot. "I'm parked all the way over there", she tilted her chin in the far left.

James shrugged pressing the alarm to his BMW as it beeped awaiting. "We can take mine", he stated ignoring the nagging the paparazzi.

She smiled casually slipping inside the passenger side while James took the wheel before quickly jetting off into the street, away from the pesky paparazzi. He never understood what they sound so fascinating about grocery shopping that they had to document it.

…

Sonny adjusted her head in the plush seats of the Cooper's private jet. It was as luxurious and comfortable as a 5-star hotel. It had been a gift from Chad's parents as a late wedding gift, they insisted their pregnant new daughter in law fly nothing but the best.

Her legs were sprawled across the lounge seat comfortably as she continued to read a baby name book Chad emerged from the kitchen air to sit behind her. He wrapped his arms across her neck and pecked the top of her head peeking at what she was reading.

"Christopher? Calvin? Craig?" he laughed shaking his head. " Why are you looking at boy names".

Sonny quickly shut the book and widened her eyes, " I just want a different name for her".

"I'm all ears babe", Chad nudged her to open the book open again and kissed the side of her neck to reassure her.

"I like the name Elizabeth, Jordan, Aliana", Sonny listed in deep thought. Chad zoned out and smiled down at his wife, she didn't know how everything she did amazed him. He was so glad they were finally ready to work things out and finally put things in the past.

Sonny turned to looked at him curiously, " Why are you looking at me like that?"

Chad smiled sheepishly and played with the tips of her hair lovingly, " I just missed us", he breathed honestly and rested his forehead against hers tiredly.

She smiled stroking his soft blond hair before quickly bolting upward like fire had been set beneath her.

"What's wrong?" he screamed alarmed.

"Gotta pee", Sonny yelled over her shoulder before sprinting out toward the restrooms.

Chad chuckled to himself and shook his head relaxing his loafers in his plush let out seat and reached for a glossy nightstand on the table next to him. He quickly regretted picking up the Ok! Magazine when he saw Portlyn's face smiling wide with an above title 'PORTLYN'S PREGNANCY'

He quickly shuffled the magazine to the bottom of the books and looked worriedly out the window when Sonny emerged. The Portlyn thing was like a constant black cloud following him everywhere he went.

"So I talked to the pilot, and he said we should be landing the next 20 minutes", Sonny beamed as Coop barked and jumped up and down following her to her seat.

"Chad have you talked to Portlyn?" she asked snapping her fingers with a giggle as he tore his eyes out the window.

"huh?"

"Have you seen this peach cobbler?" Sonny asked excitedly opening the tubaware her mother had packed.

Chad laughed smitten at his wife, she was so innocent and wide-eyed at everything. They had a top chef preparing meals on their jet and yet she opted to eat her mother's home-made food.

"Its sick", Sonny confirmed before taking a big scoop and eating it followed by a long, "Mmmmmmmm".

"C'mere", Chad anchored his index finger for her to come closer as she casually sat on his lap and set the tubaware down. He squeezed her sides playfully and buried his face on her small shoulder blade.

"What's that smell?" he asked.

Sonny scoffed, " I'm pregnant okay, I can't just hold it in".

Chad laughed moving his head away from her shoulder and smiled. " What? I meant your perfume it smells great".

Sonny smiled embarrassedly. " Oh".

After a few more giggles and stolen kisses the couple had finally landed at the airport met by the paparazzi and screaming fans awaiting their return.

"Channy forever!", fans chanted as they exit the jet looking very much the super stars they were. Sonny sported black leggings with a simple flowy white top with a light wash blue jean jacket and flip flops while Chad kept casual in a yellow polo and white jeans.

They both wore over-sized designer tinted shades as they walked toward their chauffeured limousine hand in hand. They decided to hire someone to drive rather than bothering James or Tawni.

After a 30 minute drive the couple had finally made it to their Bel-Air mansion snuggled behind a thick black gate. Sonny smiled, it felt good to be home. Actually it felt great.

Chad unlocked the door carrying in two of their bags and set them down at the grand foyer.

Sonny set Coop down as the playful dog excitedly bounced and skidded across the house exploring its original home.

"Oh my god I can't wait to see the nursery", she beamed and was about to walk up stairs until Chad stopped her by grabbing her sides.

"Did you hear that?" He whispered.

"Hear what?" Sonny whispered back confused but was interrupted by someone laughing.

Sonny's eyes widened, it couldn't be Tawni because she was out running errands.

"Who could it be?"

Chad shook his head nervously and opened the coat closet and pulled out a baseball bat and grabbed Sonny's hand as they slowly inched toward the living room. He counted to three and flicked the lights on.

Tawni's blonde head appeared from the couch wide eyed and delirious as she smiled anxiously .

"Hey T", Sonny beamed excitedly wiggling her fingers until she saw James head appear next with no shirt on.

Sonny gasped and covered her eyes as Tawni tried to cover her chest.

"Aw man, not on the good couch", Chad complained with a small chuckle.

Tawni stood up and tugged her shirt down. "This is embarrassing, but on a side note: hugs!", she beamed jogging over to squeeze her best friends.

She looked down at Sonny's stomach amazed and cooed wiggling her fingers. " Look at the belly", she beamed placing her hand on Sonny's round stomach.

James walked over as he and Chad fist pumped each other and reached over to give Sonny a hug.

"Well now that we're all here, we mine as well check out the baby's nursery", Sonny beamed leading the pack upstairs.

"What the hell was that?" Chad whispered punching James in the chest.

James shrugged, " I don't want to talk about it".

"What about Portlyn, have you worked things out?"

Chad shrugged. " I don't want to talk about it".

_**Alright guys, here's my long over-due update. In the next chapter I'm going to speed it up to the next month or 2. So, I need to figure out a baby name. So message me, or comment or review. Thank yu, xoxo**_


	26. Baby Shower

_**Baby Makes 3**_

"Oh, my goodness you're glowing. I love it", Kendra Cooper confirmed leaning forward to peck Sonny's cheeks and rub her now 9 month old belly. She flipped her platinum blond bob across her freshly tanned shoulders welcoming more guests to the fabulous baby shower, she was throwing for her now fabulous daughter in law. They hadn't always gotten along but lately they were inseparable. They did everything together: shopping, lunching, complaining about Chad, and various spa dates. Kendra had filled the void that Sonny's mom left open after she and Chad had came from Wisconsin.

"Yikes", Gina confirmed seated next to Sonny in the back yard of the Cooper's massive Beverly Hills estate, where the couples closest 100 friends were sprawled across enjoying finely catered food and cheesy baby shower games.

"That woman's like Martha Stewart Barbie", she confirmed shaking her wavy brown hair with a smile before sipping from a glass of white wine.

"Shut up", Sonny giggled nudging her sister in the rib, and sighed happily holding her swollen stomach at her beautiful of a party Kendra had thrown, well Kendra's assistant more likely.

The backyard was decorated round tables covered with baby blue, and pink table cloths that had a center piece with glittery cupcakes decorated with baby bottles and pacifiers.

In the middle of the party was a huge table adorned with hundreds of gifts addressed to Sonny and Chad.

"Alison", Sonny's grandmother cooed strolling toward her granddaughter proudly. " You know you shouldn't be on your feet", she warned concernedly.

Sonny sighed rolling her shoulders back, if she attempted to lift a plastic cup someone would get it for her and demand she sit down and rest, as if anything she did would induce her labor.

"Yeah, But I-", Sonny's brown eyes scurried around the room to find the perfect excuse, she smiled when she saw Chad in a corner of the pool house attempting to fix the ice machine.

"I was going to check on my husband grandma, then take a seat", she quickly confirmed before wobbling toward the pool house.

Chad had his back turned to Sonny as he fumbled with the machine with no luck.

"You're actor, not an engineer", Sonny teased causing him to flinch.

Chad spun around and grinned excited to see her gorgeous, pregnant wife. He hadn't seen her all day between running errands for the party and his mother constantly nagging him about the ice machine.

"Babe", Chad shook his head at a loss of words at the way the white summer dress looked on her. It had thin spaghetti straps, reached her ankles, and hugged every curve of her stomach.

"You look amazing", he breathed pulling her closer and pecked the top of her forehead.

"Shut up", Sonny smiled embarrassedly swatting the cotton of his peach polo shirt not taking him seriously, he'd say anything to make her feel better.

"You've never been sexier", Chad argued standing behind her and placed his big hands on both sides of her stomach and kissed the side of her neck.

"I'm fat, my ankles hurt, I'm always hot, and I threw up an hour ago", Sonny listed matter of factly.

Chad grinned into her neck and turned her body toward the glass of the pool house and motioned toward their reflection that mirrored.

"You see that?" he asked jutting his chin toward Sonny's reflection and started to stroke her stomach.

Sonny nodded confusedly.

"That is the most beautiful, sexiest, smartest woman I know and if she thinks she's anything less I'm sending her to the psych ward.

Sonny giggled shaking her head and turned around to peck Chad's lips when he leaned downward to slowly kiss her.

"Can you believe all these people? Here for a baby they haven't even met yet", Chad joked and looked and pecked Sonny's stomach while she stroked his buttery blond hair.

"I can't wait to meet you kid", Chad whispered pecking Sonny's stomach before coming back up to meet Sonny's face.

"Chad", Kendra called sing song prancing around the yard in search for her son.

Sonny giggled when her voice came closer but was hushed when Chad covered her mouth with both his hands.

"You're in trouble", she whispered teasingly.

"Sonny", Connie Munroe's voice appeared behind Kendra's. Sonny stopped laughing and looked across the glass anxiously. Her mother had scolded her to stay off her feet and open gifts instead frolicking around and "endangering" the baby.

"Crap", Chad hissed grabbing Sonny's hand mischievously and attempted to slide out the back but was meted by both their mothers, who stood awaiting.

"There you are, I've been looking for you all over", Connie spoke graciously taking her daughters palm.

"Chaddy, I swear you can't fix anything except a plate of food", Kendra spoke hitting her son's shoulder playfully and motioned across the yard. "Come on, your aunt Astaire is here come say hello", she concluded guiding him in the opposite direction.

Sonny sighed and playfully pouted her lips at Chad as if their mother's were kidnapping them. Chad made a gun with his fingers and pretended to shoot himself when Kendra wasn't looking.

"Sit", Sonny's mother concluded and handed her a plate of baby shower friendly snacks and a glass of water.

Sonny sighed looking over at Gina who was scraping down some greasy food enviously.

"Mom I've been eating junk every since I was pregnant, what's different now?" she complained.

"Sweetie I understand-

"Hey, Hey", Tawni Hart beamed making an entrance, bringing life back into the baby shower. She was dressed casual in white skinny legs that she paired with a peach off the shoulder sweater. Two over-sized gift bags dangled over her skinny arms .

"Tawni!", Sonny beamed excitedly sprinting over to hug her best friend thankful that she had an excuse to avoid her mother.

"Hey gorgeous", Tawni smiled hugging her shorter friend tightly. She hadn't seen her since her and Chad had come back Wisconsin, she was busy promoting her new movie in New York. Although she hated being away from L.A. she was thankful to get away from James after they had hooked up. Things were awkward, she wasn't ready for a relationship with him again just yet, but she didn't want to see anyone else with him yet. Which is what she saw across the pool. James was leaning against a gazebo with his hands in his pockets laughing at some joke that some red head with an extremely low cut dress was telling him.

Tawni felt a twinge of jealousy but pursed her lips refocusing on her best friend.

"So", she flailed her arms for instance. " How's it going, where's Chad?"

Sonny sighed rolling her brown eyes to the top of her head. "Talking to his Aunt over there, our mother's have been driving us crazy all day. They think the slightest is going to send me into labor", she joked holding her round stomach absent mindedly.

"Are you sure it's not the truth?" Tawni laughed placing her manicured palm on Sonny's stomach in amazement when the baby kicked, " You're huge".

"Shut up", Sonny snickered accepting the huge gift bags reluctantly and gripped her stomach when she felt a sharp pain penetrate her chest and pierce through her stomach for a second, she said a silent thank you when the pain went away but still felt worried.

"Thank you T, but enough with the gifts ok? You've been buying the baby gifts since I was 3 weeks", she stated with a giggled flipping a loose strand of hair out of her right eye, causing her huge diamond wedding ring to glisten in the sun.

"Oh shut up", Tawni spoke nonchalantly flicking her bracelet clad wrist. " I plan on spoiling my niece rotten to the core.

"I'll take those ma'am", a petite woman with dark hair confirmed swiftly taking the gifts out of Sonny's hands and marched them toward the already overcrowded gift area.

Tawni furrowed her eyebrows. " Who-

"Mid-wife, Kendra hired her to _assist _me".

"But I thought you were giving birth at the hospital", Tawni continued.

"I am", Sonny rolled her eyes. " But Kendra and my mother got together and insisted I keep her around just in case I go into labor randomly".

"Oh yeah?" Tawni asked absent mindedly keeping her eyes glued to James and his apparently new girlfriend. James nodded a caught a glimpse across the room and froze when he saw Tawni across the pool, standing next to Sonny.

They locked eyes automatically, that guy right there was her husband Sonny confirmed to herself when she saw Chad coming toward her.

"I missed you", Chad confirmed leaning downward to plant a slow kiss on his wife's lips before draping his arm across her body pulling her close.

"What's up T?" Chad greeted excitedly draping his free arm around Tawni who paid no attention.

"T?" he laughed snapping his fingers in front of her face to bring her back into reality.

"Huh?" Tawni asked wide-eyed and smiled.

"Oh I see", Sonny giggled catching on to what Tawni was staring at.

"Are you staring at my best man?" Chad teased playfully.

"What? No, don't be ridiculous I was-

"JAMES!", Chad yelled waving his friend over. "Get over here, bro. Tawni's here".

"Oh my god", Tawni breathed, " Sonny your husband is trying to kill me with embarrassment".

"I-

"Attention everyone", Kendra Cooper confirmed clapping her dainty hands that went unnoticed until Connie Munroe whispered gaining everyone's attention.

"We're here today in celebration of new life in the Cooper- Munroe family", Connie confirmed followed by an applause of clinking champagne glasses.

"Hi", James smiled when he was finally face to face with his ex-girlfriend.

"Hey", Tawni concluded casually, trying to sound cool and detached.

"So", Kendra concluded. " We want you to enjoy the food and drinks in honor of my future grandchild while we start the Pregnancy Picker game!".

The crowd hoorayed and rallied toward the center of the sunny back yard to pick up all the materials of the game, to guess what the baby nursery looked like to win a prize.

"Is it blue!", Caroline asked climbing onto Sonny's lap where she, Chad and the rest of the gang sat catching up.

"I don't know sweetie, you have to make a big guess", Sonny spoke excitedly while running her fingers through her 5- year old cousin's hair before the little girl sprinted across to the game table.

Chad smiled admiringly at his wife interacting with her cousin, it was then he knew she'd be the best mother any child could dream of having.

Across the back yard a shiny black Jaguar parked in the Cooper's residence and slammed the door shut. A pair of kitten Gucci heels appeared, followed by a baby blue gift bag. The woman flipped her hair out of her face and caught the attention of everyone that passed until she made her way toward the back yard of the residence.

Gina was the first to spot her as she strolled back over toward the open bar, she nearly choked off the olive out of her martini glass.

The brunette kept on her stride throughout the lavish baby shower and smiled when she spotted Kendra Cooper.

"_Portlyn_?" Kendra bellowed in disbelief and gripped her chest at a loss of words as she leaned forward to hug the obviously very pregnant woman. " What are you? When? How?"

"Kendra, Kendra, it's fine don't worry yourself. Do you mind telling me where Sonny is?" Portlyn asked surveying the backyard.

Kendra froze and absently pointed toward where Sonny sat with Chad, and a group of her friends.

Portlyn confidently strutted toward Sonny with her gift bag in tow, her jet black hair flowing in the wind like a black cape.

"Lovely party", Portlyn spoke clear as day catching everyone by surprise, as she handed Sonny the gift she was holding like a Prada tote.

Sonny stood unfazed. " Thank you".

Chad sat frozen to the core and felt his insides go raw, and his heart fell to his chest.

Tawni arched her eyebrows. " Whoa", she whispered.

"Portlyn what the hell are you doing here?" Chad bellowed standing up next to Sonny protectively.

"Chill Blondie", Portlyn smirked. " I was invited", she spoke matter-of-factly flipping her luxurious waves out of her pretty face clearly enjoying herself. It was nice to have the upper hand for once.

"By who?" Chad demanded and clenched his jaws at his mother when she appeared next to Portlyn.

By this time the whole party had fell silent as they watched the drama unfold.

"Mom how could you do this-

"I didn't do anything this time, I swear", Kendra confirmed wide-eyed shaking her blond bob.

"Well, then who did?" Chad demanded angrily eyeing everyone at the party accusingly.

"_**I did**_", Sonny confirmed casually causing everyone at the party to double over in disbelief.

_**Hello everyone, I want to thank all my fellow BM3 fans for bearing with me with me while I take forever to update. I swear this story is always on my mind, it sometimes takes me time to make it just right. But anyway **____** next chapter will be the most interesting yet! I promise. Please comment rate and review.**_


	27. Frisky Bussiness

_**A/n : I f you even remember this story I apologize for my late update :) **_

_**Baby Makes 3**_

"Sonny", Tawni shook her head reading everybody's mind. " Why would you invite _Portlyn_ of all people?" she wandered as her bright blue eyes swam from Tawni and Sonny's almost identical baby bump.

Chad stood stunned, seeing them standing directly next to each other was absolutely dizzying to him. It felt like every time him and Sonny were moving something pushed them back, about _9 months _he noticed eyeing Portlyn.

Kendra Cooper had heard enough she slicked down her sleek blond bob and grabbed two martini glasses from the passing by waiter. She had drained one and was going to move to the second until Connie Munroe reached over. Everyone expected her to pour it into the grass because she never drank but she tilted it back taking in all down, apparently she needed one too.

"Because", Sonny began with a casual shrug. " I no longer have a problem with her", she addressed the curious crowd with a simple head nod sending her long honey brown hair swishing against her bare back.

"_We_ have resolved all our issues", Sony directed her dark brown eyes on Chad taking his hand pulling him closer.

Portlyn shifted on her heel confidently, finally she had won. She didn't want to fight with Sonny and Chad anymore. All she wanted to do was have her child, move on, and get back to being the movie star she had been before all the drama happened.

"Right Chad?" Sonny asked in a small voice squeezing his hand encouragingly.

...

"Babe?" Sonny stirred awake in the middle of night and held her hand in front of her face to block the glare of the light from their his and her bathrooms. "Is that you?"

Chad wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at his reflection. " Yeah", he responded in monotone.

Sonny propped herself up so that her back was against their headboard and rubbed her stomach out of habbit looking over at the digital clock in the night stand, it read: 2: 54 am.

Apparently, Chad hadn't slipped into bed after she had dozed off like she thought. Every since the whole Portlyn incident at the baby shower Chad had been quiet and off standish until it was time to take pictures and open the baby gifts. Even on the ride home when she tried to make casual conversation with him, he responded with one word answers like: "yup" "mhhhm" and "me too".

"You want some company?" she asked flirtily, lenghthening her neck to get a better view of her husband through the slant of the door.

"Nah", Chad replied tightening the white towel around his waist. " I'm comming out", he responded opening the bathroom door and walking deeper into the room flicking the lights on casually walking toward his closet.

Sonny folded her legs over each other indian style and shook her hair out of its messy ponytail. " Chad", she called.

After calling him a few more time Sonny slipped out of bed remebering his bedroom sized closet was sound proofed.

When she finally made it to the closet Chad stood with his back facing her in plaid boxers, his chiseled six pack still glistening from the shower.

Sonny smiled to herself, thinking she had one sexy husband.

She smoothed a hand down her dark hair and smoothed out a wrinkle in one of Chad's T-shirts that fit her like a night gown before slowly walking toward him.

He barely noticed her until she hugged him from behind, standing on her tippy toes to kiss him on the nape of his neck.

Chad flinched suprised by the company

"I thought you were sleep", Chad commented manuvering around to another one of his drawers in search for basketball, or silk Marc Jacob bottoms to sleep in.

"I was", Sonny smiled flirtily. " But since i'm up... mayabe you can be too?" she bit her bottom lip placing her small hand on his chest and moving lower and lower down his body.

Chad smiled sheepishly catching her hand before it went too far, and interlocked her hands into his. "Go to bed, alright?"

Sonny's flirty demeanor vanished, and she huffed. She was certain something was bothering him for sure now.

"What?" she asked. " What's your problem? Is everything alright?"

"No problem", Chad spoke casually finally finding the silk gray pj bottoms to sleep in.

Now, her feelings were hurt.

"I'm sorry i'm so gross to look at", she sniffed crossing her arms over her chest. " Excuse me for bothering you", she turned on her heel to leave until Chad's voice interupted her.

"That's not it, and you know it".

Sonny spun around with tears brimming her eyes. " Then what?"

"You know what", Chad countered slightly iritated.

Sonny gave him a confused look.

"Let me spell it out for you, P-O-R-T-L-Y-N", Chad spelled listening the letters on his fingers.

"What about her?" Sonny asked.

Chad flailed his arms. " The fact that you of all peope invited her to our baby shower without even bothering to warn me! First you hate her, now you're bff's make up your mind Munroe", he voiced sounding angrier than he meant.

"I'm sorry that you slept with her without telling me in the frist place! I'm sorry that you're not even sure if you used a condom or not!", she fired back and quickly regretted it covering her mouth, shocked at the words that had slipped from her mouth. Especially since they both had vowed that they'd never bring up that type of thing from the past.

Sonny's brown eyes widened waiting Chad's reaction.

"I'm sorry i'm such a sad excuse for a husband, you poor thing", Chad responded sarcastically.

"Ok", Sonny leveled steading her breathing. "I deserved that, but I invited Portlyn yesterday to show you that i'm ok with this, i've come to terms with Portlyn having your child", she spoke, and Chad noticed that it sounded rehearsed. Knowing Sonny she probaby spent a few hours in the mirror perfecting her speech.

"But she's not, you are", Chad shook his head feeling his anger subside. He felt stupid for thinking Sonny was playing mind games with him, she was just trying to make the situation more comfortable for him.

"I know", Sonny breathed pressing her forehead to Chad's. She pulled away to look at him. " But what if she is?"

"She's not", Chad assured placing his hands on either side of her newly curved hips. The baby was doing her body good, Chad noted as if remembering her new found curves.

Sonny burried her head into Chad's bare chest feeling his smooth taut skin against her face while she inhaled his familar Polo cologne.

"But what if she is?" Sonny repeated.

"If she is... which I highly doubt. We'll cross that road once we get there. k? "

Chad felt Sonny nod her head into his chest, draping her arms around his waist like a sluggish curtain.

"Hey", Chad nudged Sonny's head up so that her brown eyes would meet his ice blue orbs. "You know I love you, right?"

"I hope our daughter has your eyes", Sonny responded, lifting her chin as Chad leaned foward to plant a slow wet kiss on her lips sending tingles from her spine down to her pinky toes.

Chad took her trembling as a yes.

Chad let his hands snake around her in a flirty manner until they finally rested on the small of her back.

"Whoa", Sonny teased raising her hands to keep Chad at bay. " You had your chance, the moment has passed", she said matter of factly.

"Come on", Chad whined grabbing her hand when she turned to leave. " We have three-four weeks tops until the baby comes? Then another month until we can... reconnect". Why not?"

Sonny shook her head playfully at Chad, she couldn't believe she was actually considering what he was saying.

"Besides", Chad tilted his head in the direction Sonny had almost went until he stopped her earlier. " Why start something, you didn't plan on finishing?" he flirted slyly.

Sonny smirked. " Meet me in the bedroom, Cooper".

"No", Chad objected again.

Sonny turned around confusedly but giggled when Chad swept her off her feet before gently laying her on the white carpted floor of his closet.

"I can't wait", Chad replied anxiously, sending teasing kisses along her neck, arms,inner thighs, and toes.

"This better be worth it", Sonny joked.

Chad smirked confidently. " No worries".

...

Sonny squinted her eyes in the bright morning sun seeping through the spacious closet, to find someone licking her cheek.

"Chad", she giggled swatting him away. " Stop it".

Sonny smiled widening her eyes but stopped midway, when she noticed it was the other Cooper. Her sweet, little shitzu Coop.

"Coop", Sonny shook her head playfully, complaining. "What am I gonna do with you?"

Chad laid next to her in a deep sleep snoring loudly on the floor with one of his tuxedos covering his half naked body. He looked adoreably unkempt.

Sonny smiled lifting Coop up to Chad's face as the dog continued to lick his face.

A wide grin quickly spread across Chad's sleeping face. " Mmmm, Sonny", he groaned. " Still begging for more I see?" he asked slowly opening his eyes to stare a doggy blue ones staring back at him.

Chad quickly bolted upward wipping the slob off his face furiously. " You're disgusting", he laughed.

"Ah", Sonny leaned foward to give Chad a quick peck on the lips. " You love it. Now go brush your teeth".

"That's not a bad idea", Chad held his hand out and inspected his breath before dragging himself toward the bathroom.

Sonny smiled shaking her head as she pulled Chad's white t-shirt over her head stretching her arms toward the sky before walking into her bedroom to grab her robe.

As if on cue, her cell phone rang loudly on her dressing bringing sound to the quiet mansion joining the running water.

Who could that be? She wandered picking her phone up.

"Who is it?" Chad asked with his mouth full of toothpaste.

"Doctor's office", Sonny called brightly walking into the bathroom.

"Put on speaker phone", Chad said vigorously brushing his already perfect teeth.

"Hello, Alison?"

"Heyyyy Doc!", Chad and Sonny playfully sing-songed into the phone to Doctor Kyle.

"I know these aren't medical hours but I was reviewing your file last night", Doctor Kyle's usual chipper voice sounded glum and unsure.

"Ok", Sonny tried to keep her voice even as she gripped her phone a little tighter.

"Was that your husband?"

"Yes', Sonny answered feeling her hand instinctively moving to her stomach.

"Good", Doctor Kyle spoke hesitantly. " Its best you two hear this news together".

Sonny and Chad felt their stomach's drop as they stared at each other reflection, waiting to hear their fate.

...

**Please comment and review! dont hate me too much for updating sooooo late! sorry, im gonna do better i promise? what did yu think? lemmmme** knoe :)


	28. And so it goes

**A/N: Thank you all so much for waiting patiently with me. The last review for this story is what made me intitally make this chapter. I know i've been updating stories and its not because I forgot about this story. It just takes a lot, and i'm so emotionally invested in it it sometimes takes me awhile to think of the right thing to do with this. Unlike my other stories, this is actually a challenge. I appreciate every reviewer and subscriber and I personally apologize if you've been waiting since Unhappily Ever After. Please stick with me, I promise i'll update every chance I get.**

**xo, Enjoy **

**_Baby Makes 3 _**

"Have you seen my shoes? I need my shoes!" Chad yelled in panic poking his blond head through the closet to peer at his wife. Their scheduled appointment was in less than twenty minutes and he still hadn't been able to get himself together. He didn't know whether it was the nerves or loosing his mind.

What the hell did the doctor mean by i_ts best you come together?_

If Sonny was nervous she showed no signs of worry. She had showered, dressed and seemed perfectly fine. If anything it looked like she had a perfect glow to her.

"All the shoes in your closet Chad, really?" she asked dropping the house keys into her brown leather satchel that went with her summery yellow maternity dress.

"None that matches this shirt", he argued pulling on the collar of his striped blue and white Ralph Lauren button up.

Sonny smile shaking her head at her ridiculously sexy _and _childish husband having a tantrum about his missing shoes. She couldn't believe in a few weeks that he'd be someones "daddy".

"When your done being a prima donna, i'll be downstairs. If you're not ready in five minutes I will murder you", She concluded with a wink before strolling down the never ending winding staircase.

Chad huffed before walking back into his walk- in closet. 5 minutes, he mused. It'd take him five minutes to decide what fork to eat with how the hell was he suppose to complete an outfit in 5 minutes?

After a few moments of shuffling through his racks of clothes he heard an ear piercing scream from Sonny downstairs.

"CHAD!", she screeched, echoing across the Bel-Air mansion.

Chad ran toward the staircase exasperatedly. " You said five minutes that was barely-

"Chad", Sonny stood frozen her voice calm and airy. " Coop's missing!"

"What?" Chad whizzed around as if he was expecting the tiny dog to be fussing around his ankles. " I just saw him".

"He just ran out the door- I have to find him!", Sonny whimpered jogging toward the side entrance of the house. " The Donahues dog got eaten by coyotes last month", she cried over her shoulder with worry written over her face. Coop was her best friend, her _first _baby and she would've died if anything happend to him.

"Sonny", Chad screamed running after her worriedly, nobody in her condition should be running around 9 months pregnant. " Get back in i'll find him, you can't stress over-

Sonny was halfway through the special back yard when they heard the familiar barking of Coop from the inside of the pool house.

Chad heaved in a sigh of relief when the dog scampered by wagging his tail.

"Alright now-

"Chad", Sonny slowly turned around.

"Yeah", He asked out of breath.

"I think I just... peed my pants", Sonny spoke calmly referring to the warm liquid slithering down her legs.

Chad stared at her blankly and felt the world around him tilt, and felt himself getting light heated. Like that time when his cousin busted his knee open and blood were spurting everywhere.

"Chad... CHAD!", Sonny snapped her fingers to bring him back into space. " Don't pass out on me".

Chad snapped out of his momentary comma shaking his head to wake himself up.

"Chad, its my blatter most likely-

"Thats not pee! Your... your water just broke", Chad screamed wide- eyed his right lip twitching with nerves.

Sonny looked down at the clear water trickling down at her thighs as if seeing it for the first time and felt herself panic too. After all those parenting classes, she couldn't remember a single thing. She didn't understand she wasn't due for another few weeks. If she'd known she would've had her mother fly in days before to help her prep, or have Tawni to coach her along.

"Oh my god", she said in disbelief feeling herself hyperventilate.

"We gotta get you to the hospital!", He screamed. " Where's the baby bag?"

"Its in the trunk of the car Chad, calm down", Sonny spoke exhaled wrapping her arms around her stomach like she'd had her water broken several times before.

"Call my mom, she'll tell everyone. Where's the car keys?"

Chad dug around in his pants pocket with shaking hands before pulling out the keys.

"I'll go to the car, while you grab the bags", Sonny ordered after they had made it back inside the house.

Chad clumsily fell up the stairs tripping over his pants before successfully making it up the stairs.

Sonny walked onto the driveway and slid into the sleek S.U.V. trying to steady her breaths while waiting for Chad. After several crashing sounds he emerged looking like a crazed lunatic with his shirt halfway open and his feet shoe-less. On his broad shoulders were bright pink and yellow baby prep bags they had been told to make by their doctor's just in case.

She squinted her eyes at the sight she was seeing and tried not to double over with laughter.

Chad was a mess.

He quickly shuffled to the backseat of the car to dump the bags into their seats before gunning their car on to the road.

",Tawni'sflyingback fromNewYork and-

"Chad", Sonny breathed exhaling when she felt a sharp pain skip through her abdomen before passing over. "You forgot your shoes".

"What?" He asked confusedly before looking down at his white socks and looked up at her grinning face and couldn't help but let out the laugh bubbling in his chest.

"We're unfit parents already", Sonny joked resting her head on the cool leather interior of the car seat before groaning at the on going traffic.

Chad removed his foot off the gas and cursed himself for opting to take the expressway when traffic was moving slower than a turtle with a broken leg. He shouldn't have been shocked at the way things were turning out. Given him and Sonny's track record they never did anything the 'normal' way. So of _course _their child would come into the world kicking and screaming unannouced.

After a few angry cuss words and road rage later, Chad was pulling into the hospital parking lot.

He rushed to the back grabbing the bags and walked to the passenger side to help Sonny out of the car. When she stepped out, something unsettled him.

In the midst of the ambulance and EMT's were a whole mass of paparazzi crowding the parking lot screaming for the perfect photograph.

The hospital security rushed through the crowd discreetly hiding the couple until they were safely inside the hospital lobby.

"They disgust me", Sonny winced holding her sides and sighed in relief when a nurse whizzed past and scooped her up into a wheelchair.

"Shh", Her husband cooed. " Don't worry about them".

...

"Mr. and Mrs. Cooper", Dr. Kyle spoke with a warm grin holding his clipboard to his chest. " When I scheduled an appointment this is not what I expected", he attempted a joke.

Chad and Sonny stiffly laughed to be polite and squeezed each other's hands.

"All bad jokes aside, i'm glad you came in when you did. Your water did in fact break, but your barely a few centimeters dilated and while we drew some on your blood you began hemorrhaging perfusely and given your post-pregnancy conditons this is a red flag".

"What do you mean?"

"When women have babies they naturally loose blood, but when you deliver you're prone to excessive bleeding... and if you loose too much during your pregnancy I fear the worst might happen. And if you're not delivering enough oxygen the baby could also be delivered a still born", Dr. Kyle spoke honestly.

Chad bit his bottom lip and rubbed the small of Sonny's back creating a wrinkle in her blue, paper thin hospital gown.

"So there's a possibility she could die, or the baby could die?"

Dr. Kyle nodded pursing his lips. " Yes, but these are all possibilities. Its also very possible that both your wife and child live happy and healthy after the birth".

Sonny smiled as if all the bad disappeared. " Then that's all we'll focus on for now".

"We're keeping you for a the night and if the time is right you two shall be welcoming a new family member", the doctor confirmed making a swift exit after wishing the couple the best of luck.

"Sonny-

"Stop", Sonny closed her eyes already knowing what he was going to say.

"But-

"We're going to be fine, i'm not going to let a few little odds scare me away from having this child. If the odds were always right we'd gotten divorced almost a year ago", Sonny smiled and planted his big hands on the palm of her stomach when she felt the baby kick.

Chad shook his head and rubbed her stomach affectionately. " I'm scared".

"Me too", Sonny whispered against his chest as he wiggled onto the hospital bed with her.

...

"What a day, huh?" Connie Munroe grinned through her bangs and nudge her in-law Kendra Cooper. It'd taken hours but the whole Munroe-Cooper clan had crowded the hospital waiting rooms anxiously waiting the delivery.

"You're telling me", Kendra shook out her blond bob. " I need a drink".

Connie was about to respond until she saw her son-in -law emerging from the hospital room. Since the family was taking turns everyone was taking five minutes to go in a greet her before letting another family member have a chance.

"Chaddy", Kendra beamed at her son proudly. " Where on _earth _are your shoes?"

Chad looked down at his white socks and chuckled shaking his head. "Who knows?" he shrugged.

Connie smiled pecking Chad's cheek. " I'll go check on our girl", she spoke to no one in particular before sliding into Sonny's private room.

"Tawni hasn't made it yet?"

"No dear", his mother sounded disappointed. " She's in New York, and her flight got canceled but if I know her she'll find a way".

Chad nodded in agreement.

As if on cue, Chad's manager Jett Major pushed through the glass doors in a 2,000 dollar suit holding a champagne bottle with two cigars perched in his mouth.

Kendra rolled her eyes doing nothing to show her distaste. " I'll join Connie", she spoke before clicking away.

"Hey Golden Boy, or should I say 'Daddy'?" Jett joked punching his friend in the arm.

Chad shook his head smiling. " What's up?"

"What? You may be my client but you're my best friend too, and I wouldn't miss the birth of your kids".

Chad's smirk faded. " Kids?"

Jett lowered the cigars and pulled on Chad's elbow so they could get away from the Munroe-Cooper clan.

"You didn't know Portlyn was here- she's in labor ", Jett whispered.

It felt like a cold bucket of water splashed him in the face. How was it possible that his luck was this bad?

"Its all over the news, thats why the paps were parked out their earlier", Jett continued. " Dude, this is _fucked _".

"I can't believe this", Chad groaned.

"Chad, Sonny wants you to go see Portlyn", Mrs. Monroe spoke interrupting their conversation.

"You don't remember anything from that night?" Jett wandered.

...

**Flashback: Several Months ago**

Chad drunkenly stumbled up the steps to Portlyn's sleek apartment complex at 2 am. When he finally reached her door he tipsily pounded on her door.

"Port!", he slurred giggling.

"PORT-LINNNNNNN", he sing-songed banging harder.

"Porty-Linnnn let me innnnnnnnn", Chad continued banging in the darkness.

Portlyn squinted in the darkness of her bedroom momentarily blinded and furrowed her eyebrows at the drunken murmurs echoing through her house.

"Port!", the voice continued. " Lemmmmme innn pwease".

"What the?" Portlyn wandered grabbing her silk robe off her bedside table angrily stomping out of her bedroom ready to attack the stupid idiot invading her beauty sleep.

When she finally snatched the door open she was pleasantly surprised to see Chad Dylan Cooper of all people fumble to the floor.

"Chad?" Portlyn snapped. " What the hell are you doing here?" she gripped her doorknob making no effort to cover up her fire red bra and panties underneath her thin robe.

They'd been broken up for almost a year, and he'd married that stupid twit Sonny. The last time they talked was at an after party, they were both angry and drunk. To say that the altercation was rough was an understatement.

"I lubb you", Chad slurred.

Portlyn rolled her eyes and kneeled down to help him stand on his feet. " You're drunk".

"You're hot", Chad hissed pointing a finger in her face teetering back and forth. " I wanna kiss you".

Drunk or not, Chad's comment sent sent butterflies shooting up through her stomach.

Portlyn draped her arm around his waist allowing him to lean his full body weight on her petite frame. The Chad she _knew _always came in drunk out his mind, so taking care of him was nothing new.

"Come in before someone calls the cops", she said sternly helping him inside.

"Here", she pushed him onto the couch. " Sleep on the couch, i'm sure Sonny will be calling you soon".

Chad scoffed on his back. " Forget Sonny, we're getting a divorce".

"A what?" Portlyn asked suprised.

"Divorce!, Chad laughed. " D-I-V- you know the rest".

Portlyn shook her head and moved toward his shoes where she began to gingerly slip them off. Once they were off she moved to help him out of his jacket but stopped when she felt the urge to press her lips against his.

She cradled herself beside him and gently pressed her mouth to his.

"Prove you still want me".

...

**_ahhhhhh, a little blast from the past. Please dont hate me, but the next chap will probably be Portlyn and Chad moments to explain the whole baby thing and gasp... Sonny will finally have the baby! Yes, and I will now avidly update to finish this story because the end is near. *Tear* I know, =( But, please comment and review ! I LOOOOOOOVE YU ALLL _**


	29. Special Delivery

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, and i'm sorry for all the errors but im not gonna lie it was a rushed job. Hopefully this one is better? ;)**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Portlyn greeted Chad, lifting herself up on her elbows and subconsciously smoothed down her dark hair. She looked exhausted in the pale hospital gown and florescent light. Her eyes looked heavy and her face looked swollen but she still looked beautiful despite having a child less than a few hours ago.

Chad exhaled closing the door behind him. He'd inquired the same question from her mother, and countless of her friends outside before they finally agreed to let him inside.

"Calm down will ya?" He asked pulling a chair closer to her side of the bed.

Portlyn looked uncomfortable and looked down at the purple hospital band on her wrist. Having her child had really changed her perspective on things, she didn't have hate or spite in her heart for Sonny or Chad. For once in her life, Portlyn was genuinely happy for someone else.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked already prepared to go run and find a nurse, anything to avoid this awkward meeting they were having.

"I'm fine", Portlyn spoke. " Continue", she instructed him.

"You sure?"

"I just had a baby you idiot", She smiled shaking her head. " Other than that, i'm amazing".

Chad nodded and awkwardly fussed with his hair observing the hospital room filled with baby gifts, flowers, and congratulations. Although him and Portlyn hated each other, he knew she'd be a good mother. Having a kid was probably best for her, because before she found out she was pregnant she spent her days partying, hooking up with random celebs, and going in and out of rehab for her countless D.U.I.'s.

"The baby... its a boy?" Chad asked noticing the blue teddy bears, and 'ITS A BOY' balloons.

"Mhhm", Portlyn nodded and couldn't help the grin spreading across her face proudly as she spoke about her son. " 7 pounds, 8 ounces".

Chad heaved in a breath of air and folded his hands behind his head. " Oh my god", he exhaled exhaustedly and began rubbing his eyes in disbelief.

"What's his name?"

"Parker", Portlyn nodded her head up and down cautiously. " Chad... are you okay?" She wandered, noticing the pale green complexion he had begun to turn.

Regardless of how rocky their relationship had been through her pregnancy, if Elliot really was his he would be more than glad to take care of him. It'd be tough at first to tell Sonny, and everyone else but he'd be excited nonetheless that his first born was a boy.

"Port... is he mine?" Chad asked batted his watery blue eyes at Portlyn's green ones waiting to hear his fate once and for all.

Portlyn hooked a dark strand of hair behind her ear and sighed folding her hands on top of her almost deflated stomach. " What do you remember about that night?"

_Flashback_

_" I want you", Portlyn moaned straddling herself on top of Chad. They had moved from her living room and were now wiggling around her king-size bed trying to slither out of each other's close without coming up for air._

_She reached for the hem of his white t-shirt and helped him shrug it over his shoulders before discarding it across the room._

_"Mmm", Chad murmured moving his lips to her neck in the darkness while he groped around her body blindly trying to find the snaps to her bra. His hands were fumbling everywhere until she firmly planted them on her sides while she helped him shrug out of his jeans. _

_The heat from their kissing fogged the glass windows in her room and instantly brought the degrees up a few notches._

_If Chad wasn't so drunk she would've been half naked by now, Portlyn noted but decided she'd take what she could get._

" Well yeah", Portlyn interrupted Chad's walk down memory lane. " Of course you would remember that part", she spoke matter of factly and rolled her eyes.

Chad scooted closer to the bed ignoring her jab at his ego. " What I wasn't good?"

"You were drunk Chad", Portlyn continued. " Really drunk, Charlie Sheen drunk".

"Oh", Chad winced. " That bad?"

"Uh yeah", Portlyn didn't bother sparing his ego. " It was a miracle-

A knock appeared on the door followed by a kind looking nurse holding a baby swaddled in a power blue blanket. She was a red head that looked to be in her forty's with a kind smile that showed she'd been through this several times with first time parents. " Well hello mommy", she spoke in her southern drawl.

Portlyn adjusted in the hospital bed and smiled warmly down at her bundle of joy and held her arms out.

"Is he the father? Handsome man", the nurse commented while gently placing the baby in Portlyn's arms before leaving the three to be alone.

Portlyn cupped the sleeping baby in her arms and watched as he slept peacefully inhaling rhythmically. He was adorable, Chad noted but kept his distance in fear of getting too attached before he knew the truth.

"Am I the father?" Chad asked hollowly and felt his chest constrict.

Portlyn tore her olive green eyes away from the baby and slowly looked up at Chad.

" We were both a little tipsy i'd been drinking earlier because my boyfriend at the time had broken up with me. Elliot Danriglely?"

Chad nodded signaling that he knew who she was taking about. Everyone knew Elliot, he was British royalty that spent summers in L.A. partying with all the stars. They weren't exactly best friends but they sometimes flocked in the same social circles.

"And then", Portlyn teared up. " You came like a night and shining armor", she smiled weakly.

Chad nodded his head urging her to continue.

"I still loved Elliot, but I wanted to get back at him by sleeping with you", Portlyn swallowed slowly. " I felt weird already, so the next day I took a pregnancy test and it turned out positive so I went to the doctor makes sure. I _knew _you weren't the father it'd bee impossible, but I wanted it to be yours so I lied. I'm so, so sorry Chad can you ever forgive?" Portlyn confessed as a fresh batch of tears streamed down her puffy face.

Chad sat in awe. He felt angry, hurt, happy, cheated,confused, amazed, and anxious all at the same time before it hit him. HE WASN'T THE FATHER.

" So, theres no way Elliot is mine?"

Portlyn bit her bottom lip teary eyed and shook her head. " I'm sorry".

Chad stood and waved his hand dismissively. " Don't be its all in the past. He's adorable by the way- Elliot's a lucky guy", He spoke nobly and gently pecked the baby's sleeping forehead.

"So are you, tell Sonny sorry for me?"

He nodded in agreement. " And if you need anything, I meant it just call us", Chad offered and truly meant it. He never hated Portlyn, in fact she'd been his only ally for awhile he just disliked her actions. But now, after having the baby and all she reminded him of the old Portlyn he used to know and love.

"Thanks", Portlyn smiled genuinely touched and began smoothening down the baby wispy brown strands.

Just when Chad was halfway to the door it instinctively opened and out appeared a tall blond, that strangely resembled Chad. For a moment they stood in the door way staring at each other before Chad extended his hand in a truce.

"Congratulation man", He shook Elliot's hand.

Elliot looked frazzled with the balloons and gift basket. Chad smirked, recognizing the look on his face. " Thanks", Elliot's voice sounded shaky as he staggered deeper inside the room.

Portlyn looked surprised but smiled anyway extending her arms out. " Meet your son, Elliot Junior".

Chad turned and smiled when Elliot dropped the gifts in awe of his son and smiled proudly at his new pride and joy. " Thank you", Chad heard him whisper before he kissed Portlyn on the cheek dissolving all the drama they had before.

...

After the all the drama of the baby had died down around 8 pm, the Munroe-Cooper clan had retired to the Cooper mansion in preparation for the next morning when Sonny was finally scheduled to have the baby.

The only person left was Chad, and he was thankful to actually see his wife without having to wait in line. But the moment he opened the door he sighed when he realized she was sound asleep on her side. Her honey brown tresses were pooled across the pillow and her arms was protectively slung across her round stomach.

Chad tiptoed inside sitting the glass vase of roses he'd planned to surprise her with on one of the empty dresser.

"Chad go home, you've been here all day", Her voice sounded wide-awake.

He smiled shaking his head. " How'd you know I wasn't a murderer?"

Sonny chuckled turning from her side to face her husband. " Murders don't walk around with 800 dollars loafers, or Calvin Klein cologne".

Chad pressed his back against the door and stared longingly at his beautiful wife and couldn't help but think how well things had turned out in the end, for everybody.

"You just had to be a smart ass", he teased playfully.

"Mhm", Sonny answered him sitting up even though the pain in the back was killing her. " Did Portlyn have the baby?" she asked, turning completely serious.

"Yeah".

Sonny felt her heart strings pluck. " And?"

"He's beautiful", Chad squinted his eyes walking closer to Sonny to hold her hand.

_Oh my god, he's the father. " _That's okay", Sonny tried to sound up-beat but ended up sounding like a wounded puppy. " The more the merrier right, and you'll get joint custody and-

"He's not mine", Chad smiled gladly when her shoulders instantly relaxed.

"Oh thank god", Sonny let out of breath of air rolling her brown eyes to the top of her head. " I almost had a heart attack there", she admitted. Although she'd tried to convince herself that everything would be fine if Portlyn's baby was Chad's but deep down she was terrified.

Chad laughed and kissed her lips. " Glad to know you're so supportive though".

"I got your back bro", Sonny joked holding out her pinky finger for Chad to interlock with his.

"Excuse me sir", A burly nurse interrupted tapping on the door. " Visiting hours are over".

" I know", Chad agreed. " I'm sorry i'll only be a second longer".

"Mhmm", the nurse rolled her eyes.

Sonny smiled placing her hands on top of her stomach. " You better go".

"Mwah!", Chad exaggerated as he pecked the top of Sonny's forehead. " The next time i'll see you we'll be parents".

"Nervous?"

" Not after all this time, I think the whole world is ready for this baby", Chad kissed her lips once more before stalking behind the nurse making funny faces behind her back to make Sonny laugh before they were out of sight.

Sonny sighed contently and held her stomach when she felt the familiar kick. A nervousness fell over her at what the doctor had said earlier but she shrugged it off. Tommorow morning she'd be a mother and that was that.

...

Morning came, and nothing. Not timed contractions, nor irritableness or back pain. It wasn't planned, but it wasn't out of the ordinary either according to either. To say she was disappointed was an understatement, and Tawni _still _hadn't made it yet.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Dr. Kyle asked scribbling on his clipboard.

"No", Sonny shrugged confusedly. " I feel fine actually".

"This baby sure knows how to keep everyone on their toes, huh?" The doctor asked earning a few chuckles from across the room. " Right now it looks as if nothing will happen until later tonight. False alarm".

The room ruptured in a chorus of 'awwwwws' mainly from Chad, and Gina.

"Keep liquids in your system and if you feel the slightest kick let me know, okay?" Dr. Kyle concluded before hustling out the room to do the rest of his rounds in Cedar- Sinai.

"Well my grandchild is well worth the wait", Connie perched on the bed with Sonny and rubbed her stomach in circles. Her hair was frazzled and she was in pajama's like everyone else but she didn't seem to mind.

"No mami", Sonny disagreed. " I want you guys to go home and get some rest because this baby isn't coming anytime soon".

"You sure?" Kendra asked from across the room applying her M-A-C makeup.

"Yes, i'll call you if anything happens", Sonny assured everyone before they reluctantly left her and Chad alone.

"How you feeling?" Chad asked once everyone was gone, and began gently brushing her hair back and forth.

"Hungry", Sonny admitted with a sheepish grin. " Can you...?"

Chad lifted the stiff breakfast the nurse had brought in for her. " Eat, its good for you".

Sonny made a sour face. " Its disgusting, please?" she pouted her lips and held her hands in a prayer.

"Fine", Chad exhaled in defeat, if he couldn't say no to Sonny how was he going to say no to his daughter? " Anything specific?"

Sonny shook her head no and watched until Chad was out of sight. Once he was gone she realized how truly quiet the room was, besides the beating of the heart monitor and the humming of the medical equitment the room was eerily quiet, and cold.

She peeled the thin sheets off of her and dropped her feet to the cold tiled floors. She could've called the nurse in, but given how crabby she'd been lately it would've taken her an hour to come in and close the window.

Her muscles tingled at the movement, since her stay at the hospital she hadn't lifted a finger. She shook the feeling off and continued toward the window feeling more and more faint. Once she reached the cracked window she lifted her arms giving it a few thrusts until it was finally shut closed. In an instant she felt pain shoot up through her spine and nearly cripple her down to the toes until she lost footing falling on her side.

For a moment she lost consciousness until she felt warm liquid seeping down from the middle of her thighs. Panicked she moved her hand down to the wetness and screamed out in pain when she realized it was blood.

"Help!", she screamed trying to stagger up enough energy to stand on her own two feet as tears sprang from her eyes.

Immediately a nurse rushed in the room and helped her into the bed quickly pressing the S.O.S. button to alert the hospital when she saw heavy Sonny had been bleeding.

Chad was halfway down the hall when he saw the flashing blue lights, followed by the dozens of nurses and doctors flooding into Sonny's room in a hurry. He instinctively followed and felt queasy at what he was seeing. Sonny was was squirming around in a blood soaked gown while nurses sedated her and put a breathing mask on her face.

He didn't understand what had happened, when he left her she was perfectly fine.

"What's going on?" Chad yelled over the commotion. " That's my wife".

"Sir", someone spoke up pulling their blue mask down. " Your wife took a nasty fall along with her contractions i'd say this baby is coming, we're taking her to the ICU", he spoke before wheeling her off.

Chad followed the moving bed and held her hand while she cried out in angst.

"The baby", Sonny moaned in pain as hot tears rolled down her eyes. " What about the baby?"

Before she could hear his response it all went black.

...

The familiar sound of heels quickly skidded though the hospital halls sounding like gunshots. Tawni's blonde hair was swishing behind her like a golden cape the faster she paced through the hospital. She'd just made it off the plane when she heard the baby was coming.

"My friend is having a baby", She exclaimed at the first receptionist she saw out of breath.

The receptionist looked up and had to do a double take. In less than two hours the place had flocked with dozens of celebrities first it was Portlyn and Elliot, then came Sonny and Chad, then there was James who had arrived an hour before Tawni.

"Tawni Hart?"

"Yes", Tawni swallowed out of breath. " My best friends Alison Munroe is having a baby, what floor is she on?"

The receptionist typed away on the computer until she finally found the room. " Munroe-Cooper is in... room 233".

"Thanks", Tawni called already running down the hall in her 5- inch pumps leaving no time to wait. When she was halfway there she bumped into James who was holding a Styrofoam cup filled with coffee looking tired.

" James, where is everyone?" she asked alarmed.

He tilted his head toward the waiting room. " Its bad T...".

Sonny's excited face fell flat. " What do you mean?"

" Somethings going on with Sonny's breathing, and she's bleeding a lot. The only person allowed inside is Chad".

"Is she going to be okay?" Tawni whispered feeling her heart sink into her chest. When she came to the hospital she expected everyone to be full on spirit and excitement over the baby. Now there was an angry dread building up in the room as they waited to hear the fate of Sonny and the baby.

"That's not it, the baby hasn't kicked since the fall and the doctors think the maybe might be... still born".

With that, Tawni fell into James's chest bawling. She couldn't believe how horrible everything had turned out to be.

...

"Almost there Sonny work with me. Push", Dr. Kyle urged in the room room full of nurses.

Sweat dotted Sonny's upper lip while she tried with all her might to push harder while Chad squeezed her hand. It felt like a fire ball was tearing her skin down there and everytime she pushed she felt like quitting. She'd seen the videos of women screaming out in pain during childbirth but nothing ever hurt this bad.

" Come on baby", Chad encouraged ignoring the stinging grip she had on his hand. "You can do it, push".

"I can't !", Sonny whimpered dropping her head down on the pillow trying to steady her breaths.

" She's ready for you" Chad spoke knowing it would get Sonny her adrenaline back.

"You're crowning, I see a beautiful head of hair", Dr. Kyle spoke excitedly.

"Ahhh!", Sonny squinted her eyes clenching on to Chad's arm while she pushed one last time while the sound of a healthy baby cry pierced through the otherwise quiet hospital room.

Sonny exhaled exhaustedly feeling tears run down her redden cheeks as the baby wailed louder and louder with each cry while the nurses cleaned her off.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Cooper you're the parents of a new baby girl. 6 pounds, 3 ounces", Dr. Kyle spoke proudly snapping the mask off his face. After all his doubts everything had turned out for the best.

"Oh my god", Chad sniffed crying at _his _child staring back at him when the nurse planted the wailing baby in his arms she instantly stopped and stared at the man looking back at her. He gently caressed the pink blanket and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt while he handed her off into Sonny who was waiting with opened arms.

"Dylan", Sonny beamed cradling the infant in her arms. " Like her dad", she smiled faintly feeling a wooziness fall over her again while Chad absently kissed the top of the baby's soft head.

Sharper pains pierced through her sides and she felt her breathing slow down.

"Sonny?" she heard Chad ask in a murmur filled with other noises appearing in the room before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body went numb while uncontrollable gobs of blood seep through the sheets surrounded her.

"CODE BLUE!", Dr. Kyle yelled as Chad lifted the baby from Sonny's limp form. Nurses flocked toward her and began pumping her trying to resuscitate her in a nervous frenzy.

"Is she going to be okay!", Chad screamed feeling his whole world shatter into a million pieces.

"We don't know yet, sir back up".

**_ohhhhhh, was it intense? comment and review! and omg Baby Dylan is finally here ahhhh, let me know what you liked or disliked. criticism is welcomed_**


	30. chapter 30

It all seemed like a bad dream but here he was holding a tiny newborn who had honey brown hair and bright blue eyes that matched his to perfection.

She _was _perfection, and she was his.

In the midst of a nightmare with his wife had come a sweet little pink bundle that made his heart ache. He whimpered feeling his eyes well knowing she'd only seen her mother once before she rushed to intensive care.

Chad was seated in a rocking chair in the baby wing with his tiny daughter cradled in his inexperienced arms. Her glassy blue eyes were closed and she had her tiny fist balled up by her mouth.

"Dylan", he breathed tracing a forefinger across her curls. " I dont even know you, but I love you more than anything. They said you wouldn'nt make it past the first trimester but look at you now". Chad smiled weakly feeling that gnawing pain in his chest all over again.

"But... you're strong. Just like mommy, you don't know her yet but she's-she's perfect", Chad choked back tears at the mention off his wife. It'd been a day since she'd slipped into a induced coma, but it'd seemed like an eternity. Chad had stayed with her all night until the nurse informed him that Dylan had awoken from her cat nap. So he spent his time divided between his two favorite girls.

They hadn't let him up earlier in the day because Sonny needed all her strength to recouperate. It had taken everything in him not to sneak up there and see her.

Chad turned when he heard the door creak open and smiled when he saw his mother timidly walk in careful not to wake the other babies. He waved her over and pressed a finger to his lips for her to be quiet.

Kendra Cooper obliged and gently held her arms open when Chad slowly handed his daughter over toward her.

His mother looked teary eyed. " She's perfect Chad", she spoke resting the infants tiny head on her shoulder while carefully patting her back. Dylan smelled like baby lotion, and innocense it was taking everything in Kendra not to just burst into tears. Her first and only child, a _new _child to spoil rotten.

Chad watched appreciatively from his seat and glanced toward the door when he saw Tawni.

"Hey-

"Chad, Sonny's awake", she beamed excitedly.

Chad sat stunned for a moment before her words hit him. "What?" he said exasperatedly.

"She's in the recovery room!"

Sonny Munroe Cooper was exhausted, and her mouth tasted like cotton. The light in her hospital room was nearly blinding and her body felt like a ton.

_Whats going on? _ she wandered and absently brought her had to her now semi- deflated stomach. Her brown eyes immideately feared the worst before she remembered the last few hours. She'd given birth, but where was her daughter? or Chad?

She faintly remembered Tawni and her mother drowning her in hugs but now... now they were gone too.

Sonny furrowed her brow and felt and nervous knot fold over in her stomach.

Before she had time to think of the various scenarioes a kind, brown skin nurse walked in to check her vitals.

"Morning ", she greeted kindly.

"Morning", she spoke frazzled.

"Your husband wanted to know if you were ready to see your daughter?"

Sonny felt her heart leap into her throat while an ocean wide grin spread across her face.

She noded eagerly as the nurse stood to let Chad in.

Chad's blonde hair was a unusually messy, and his crisp button up was wrinkled and untucked. But in all honestly he never looked better, or maybe it was the pink little concoction he was carrying. He had the baby swaddled in a powder pink blanket that hid her tiny face.

Sonny bit her chapped bottom lip and ran her fingers through her hair to make herself look more presentable.

"Hey gorgeous", Chad spoke sitting on the edge of the hospital bed smiling down at his wife. Even in the wake of all the drama she looked absolutely stunning, hands down. "Someone wants to meet you".

Sonny held her arms out and breathed heavily when Chad placed Dylan in her arms. She was the perfect fit, Sonny mused. How had she gone 20 years without knowing her?

As if sensing her mother's presence the sleeping infant blinked her big blue eyes open one by one and yawned blankly.

Sonny felt her eyes brim with happy tears. So she had Chad's eyes afterall. The little bundle in her arms was perfect, she wouldn't have changed her for anything in the world.

Chad watched the two interact naturally and felt a smile slip across his face and something wet in the corner of his eye.

He quickly wiped it away before Sonny noticed, but little did he know she'd seen it and felt the arrogant Chad she knew drift away for good. He was humble now.

Chad leanded foward on his elbows and kissed Sonny before moving down to kiss Dylan's thin curls.

He laughed shaking his head in disbeleif. " I can't believe im a dad, a year ago could you picture this?"

Sonny shook her head, seeing as how they were about to get divorced _no._ She would've thought Chad had been with twenty other women by now.

"AWWWWWWWWWW", a voice cooed and they turned to see her sister Gina poking her head through the door followed by the rest of the Munroe Cooper clan.

"You can't keep something as precious as my god daughter to yourself", Tawni spoke playfully.

Chad waved them in. " Come meet Dylan...

"Chloe Cooper", Sonny spoke answering for him. They hadnt went over her middle name yet.

Tawni's eyes brimmed with tears at the mention of her middle name. "Chloe?"

Sonny smiled warmly at the now sleeping baby in her arms "Yupp, Dylan Chloe Cooper".

Dylan Chloe Cooper had been quite the hit around the hospital for the next few days. All the nurses had gushed that she was the most darling thing they'd seen in years. The paparazi had even attempted to sneak in the hospital to get to first million dollar snapshots of the most talked about baby that year. Not to mention her grandparents who were already spoiling her.

Connie Munroe bought her every stuffed animal she could find and Joe Munroe couldn't put her down, and on her second day alive Chad's parents had sent in their jewler to have her fitted for her first peice of jewelry. It was a 14 karot gold bracelet worth half the hospital workers monthly salary.

"Aww, leaving so soon?"

Sonny looked up from the wheelchair waiting for discharge and smiled at the nurse that had been tending to her and Dylan.

"Yeah", Sonny breathed excitedly. " We both got discharged today".

"Awww", the nurse cooed. "We're going to miss little D around here", she winked before sauntering out of the lobby.

Sonny smirked down at Dylan nestled in her yellow jumper where she slept in her designer car seat. Apparently it was Ralph Lauren from the stitching. She assumed Chad had opted for the more upscale baby trinkets. She would've been satisfied with something from Target.

"Hey, sorry I took so long", Chad exhaled once he'd sprinted through the automatic doors with a pink diaper bag slung over his shoulder. The rest of the family was at home awaiting theirarrival. He'd opted to go by himself to get some alone time with his two favorite girls.

"Its fine", tilting her chin upward and waited for Chad to fill the gap and kiss her.

He did, and moved to grab the handle of Dylan's car seat.

" Hey chloe", he kissed her cheeks before focusing on Sonny. She was still tender and sore from birth and was taking baby steps to lift herself out of the wheelchair.

Chad noticed her struggling and grabbed her by the waist to help her stand. "Good?"

"Great", she answered appreciatively walking toward hand and hand with her husband and newborn. "Never been better", she grinned.

_**my apologies, sorry for the uber late update**_


End file.
